All He Wanted
by Never Surrender
Summary: UPDATED! Life is filled with ups and downs. Some more than others. It was that final straw that broke him. And it would be an old friend who would end up putting him back together. An old friend who would offer him a new life, a new love, and everything he ever wanted in life. Through heart break and betrayal, Inuyasha would finally find peace and everlasting love. InuKoga Yaoi
1. All He Wanted Was Her Trust

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 1: All he wanted was her trust.

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and the nutty character that will come in shortly.

Authors note: **Woo! I'm starting an inu/koga! So excited! I have most of it written… but I'm running out of paper! v,v. don't you find that writing the beginning chapter sucks? I do, I hate writing the beginning, I just want to jump in and get to the good parts! But my English teacher told me not to do that…. but I hate the beginnings!**

* * *

The moon was just peaking through the trees, the stars were just coming out and the night was warm. A secret meeting was going on between a man in brown and a man in red. InuYasha had his back to the camp; arms folded over his chest listening to the wolf speak. The wolf was enlisting the help of the half demon, but so far he was getting nowhere fast. 

"Please, we need your help!" the wolf demon pleaded.

InuYasha sighed, he really didn't want to help the wolf but he had a feeling that if Kagome found out that he said no, he would get sat to hell for sure.

"Fine. I'll help." He growled and the wolf sighed.

"Thank you. Prince Koga will be grateful."

"Ya, ya." He waved him off.

"You must come by yourself. No humans. You mustn't tell a soul." The wolf warned.

"Ok, I'll be there by morning. I have to tell the humans or else they'll think I'm going to visit Kikyo." He mumbled as he turned and walked back to where the group had set up camp. The wolf left to alert the others of his success.

When InuYasha got back to camp Kagome rushed over to him.

"InuYasha where were you?" she asked.

"Some where." He mumbled and went over to where he left his sword. The wolf asked for him to come unarmed, wimp.

Kagome watched him grab his sword and get ready to leave, "Where you going?" she asked curiously.

"I have to leave for a few days." He said simply.

"Where?" she probed.

He opened his mouth to say where but he stopped and paused. "I cant tell you."

Kagome looked away hurt. InuYasha walked up to her and lifted her chin.

"Trust me. I'll be back. Some one… needs my help." He gave her a comforting smile, but she couldn't look at him.

"I cant." She said softly.

His whole body fell from shock. After everything they went through she couldn't trust him to be on his own for a few nights? He clenched his fists and looked at her with rage, he knew what this was about.

"She's dead to me Kagome! The one I thought I loved died fifty years ago! Can't you believe that I'm not running to her? I don't love her!" he cried.

His out burst shocked her and she was going to say something but he leapt into the trees. But she didn't want him to leave, so doing the first thing that popped into her head; she shouted sit as loud as she could.

And InuYasha fell fifty feet to the ground.

The others came running over to where Kagome stood when they heard her yell.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"InuYasha ran off. Probably to see Kikyo." She cried.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked.

"Positive. He didn't say it cause he didn't want us to know."

"Come on, let's go get him." Sango sighed, she rolled her eyes and they all hopped onto Kirara.

InuYasha lay there on his stomach in a raven of rocks. A river of blood flowed away from different parts of his body, staining the rocks around him. His head was slightly to the side; his ears limp against his head. He barely moved as he took short shallow, painful breaths. It hurt so much to breathe, but he didn't know what hurt more; his crushed ribs, his broken limbs or the huge cut that ran along the left side of his face. He couldn't hold on any longer, as the blackness over came him.

TBC...


	2. Like a Fallen Angel

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 2: Like a Fallen Angel

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and the nutty character that will come in shortly.

Authors note: **Procrastinating is my life… and I will get back to Awoken when I get out of Writers Block… I like this one more xD… Please point out any mistakes that may show up.**

* * *

Wind hipped through Koga's hair as he ran across his territory. He burst through the trees and stopped at a cliff. 

"Today's the day." He said as he looked around. He took a deep breath and was about to take off again when he caught the scent of blood in the air. He looked around trying to find the source of the blood and in the distance he found red clothing, his eyes widened.

"InuYasha" he mumbled as he jumped from the cliff's edge.

He walked over to the body and bent down, "InuYasha" he called and shook his shoulder. He felt something sticky and removed his hand to see it covered in his blood. He looked around and tried to locate any other demon, but he found no visual or scent.

"What the hell happened to you mutt?" he asked when he smelt no other demon.

He rolled InuYasha over and recoiled when he saw the extent of his wounds, his chest was covered in blood but that's all he could see. He gently brushed his bangs out of his face, wondering how this happened.

"Hey Koga!" a familiar voice called.

"KOOUUGAA!" another called not long after. Ginta and Hakkaku ran over to Koga panting.

"Man Koga, can you slow down?" Ginta asked as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Shut up." Koga sneered as he glared at his two comrades.

"Hey boss, who's th-ah! Is that InuYasha?" asked Hakkaku.

"It is! What happened to him?" Ginta added as they both looked from InuYasha to Koga.

"Who knows." Koga said as he looked down at InuYasha. He frowned, _'How can you help me now Mutt?'_

"Did you ask for his help?"

"Is that why he's so close to our territory?"

"Ya." Koga mumbled and gently picked up the battered half demon.

"You don't think a demon did this? Or _those_ demons?" Hakkaku asked.

"I don't smell any other demon on him. But it looks like he fell." Koga answered.

"Like a fallen angel." Ginta said. Both Koga and Hakkaku looked at him weirdly.

"What?"

Koga shook his head, "Crazy nut."

"What are we going to do?" asked Hakkaku.

"What if his friends did this?" Ginta added.

"We'll take him with us." Koga said and he took off in the direction of the dens.

"But Koga!" Ginta called to Koga's fading figure.

The last two wolves looked at each other, some wont like this…

--

Koga raced into the den entrance, past the guards and to his personal chambers. He gently placed InuYasha onto his little bed of furs and then raced back out to find the pack healer.

"Ana!" Koga called racing all over the place.

"Ana!"

A demoness with light brown and black hair walked into the cave.

"What Koga?" she asked as she reached out and grabbed him by the tail. "Stop running around like a rabid wolf and tell me what's wrong." She said with annoyance.

Koga growled and ripped his tail free from her claws. "I need your help."

"I gathered that much." She smirked.

Koga growled, "A-"

"Show me the wolf." She interrupted and made her way to Koga's lair. "He's in your bed right?" she said as she neared the door.

Koga looked at her, _'She thinks he's a wolf? Oh shit!'_ he thought and dashed after her. "Ana Wait!"

But Ana pulled back the mat that covered the door just as Koga came to her side. She entered and walked up to the body. Her eyes widened as she saw the silver hair, and then softened when she saw the wolf ears.

"InuYasha…" she breathed and Koga looked at her.

--

TBC


	3. How Do You Know Him?

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 3: How Do You Know Him?

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note: **This took a while for me to upload. Geeze.  
Anyways, here's another chapter.**

* * *

Ana smiled when she saw the wolf ears, and softly said his name. "InuYasha." 

Koga looked at her, "You know him?" he asked.

"We all do." Ana said, her voice still soft.

" 'All do'? What are you talking about?"

Ana looked at Koga forgetting what he said, "What happened to him?" she asked, looking back at the injured InuYasha.

"I don't know, I found him like this."

"Did a demon do this?" she asked as she removed his two shirts, revealing a torn up torso. "Oh my god." She said mortified. His chest was all ripped open, pieces of rock embedded in the open flesh.

"There was no scent of any other demon in the area."

Ana reached up and grabbed the tie that held Koga's hair up and used it to tie InuYasha's hair back. She took a fur headband from the floor and placed it on him to keep his bangs out of his face and out of the cuts that aligned his face.

"Get me cloths, water and the herbs in the silver jar." She ordered s she took out the big pieces of debris out.

Koga took off, yelling to some men to fetch fresh water and strips of cloths. He ran to Ana's lair and up to a shelf lined with tons of jars. He looked through them both and after a few minutes he came across a sliver jar near the end. He blew off 100 years of dust, sneezed and then ran back to Ana and InuYasha.

When he got back, Ana had striped InuYasha down so he was only wearing a loincloth.

"Good, you're back." She said as she took the jar from his hands, "Now do me another favor. Hold him down."

Koga raised an eyebrow but did what she asked and kneeled beside Ana.

"Not here!" she snapped, "But his head in your lap and hold his shoulders."

Koga did as instructed, "Now what."

"When he goes to jump up, hold him down."

"Obviously."

"Then why did you ask?"

Koga glared, but Ana ignored him. She took the powder from inside the jar and poured a handful into the water.

"We'll need more water." She mumbled.

Koga looked at the five bowls that she already had. "More!"

Ana glared at Koga and he went to get up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ana shrieked as Koga stood up.

"To get water…"

Ana sent him the coldest glare and he went right back to his original position.

"To get water." She grumbled, "Ginta!" she shouted and soon said person came running in.

"Yes A-Ana?" he said with a slight stutter.

"I need more water." She said simply.

Ginta looked at the five bowls of water and then back at her, where he was met with a glare that sent him running out the door.

"You're real scary sometimes, you know that right?" Koga said as he looked at the spot Ginta once stood, then to Ana who was smiling.

"I know." She smiled, but then got serious. "Hold him down now, he will jump up."

Koga nodded and watched as Ana picked up the bowl of water filled with the powered herbs and pour it into InuYasha's chest wound.

As soon as the liquid touched his skin, InuYasha's eyes snapped open and he tried to get up as he howled in pain.

"Hold him! Make sure he doesn't roll over or spill the herbs!" Ana warned as she grabbed his legs and tied them together and held them down.

"How… long." Koga said as he struggled to keep the dog demon on the ground. "Will… he be, like this?"

"Not long." She said and soon after she spoke those words the half demon fell still again.

"See what did I tell you?" she grinned.

Koga sighed and loosened his grip on InuYasha. "So what now?" he asked looking at Ana.

"Watch." She said as she looked at the chest wound. Smoke started to rise and a hissing sound could be heard.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Koga asked in awe as he leaned over and tried to see what was happening. Ana leaned back and smiled.

"Yup."

"What's it doing?"

"Dissolving foreign objects."

"Won't that kill him?" he asked looking up at Ana.

"Nope. I made it just for him."

Koga stared at her blankly, "What do you mean?"

Ana smiled and then started to soak the pieces of cloths. When she had enough soaked, she started to clean the less serious cuts around his chest and his face.

"Where should we keep him?" Koga asked when Ana went to work on the chest wound.

"Hmm..." she thought as she worked, "Away from the wolves, no one needs to gawk. I want him by me so I can check him. But he also needs to be…" she stopped and looked at Koga.

Koga narrowed his eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"He needs to be monitored and he needs some one to protect him… they'd have to have authority… someone who no one will disobey."

"Ana there's only one person they'll all listen to and tha-" Koga stopped as he saw Ana's eyes start to shine.

"No!" he said as he stood up dropping InuYasha's head causing him to cry out.

"Koga!" Ana snapped at the fact that he was acting up, and also that he hurt InuYasha. "Stop acting like a pup! He only knows you! Everyone respects you! It must be you!"

As she spoke Koga paced back and forth, and made his way to the door andstared out. He didn't speak for a while.

"You said we all knew of him. Is that because of the trick Naraku played on us?" he said finally.

"No." came the reply, "Us older demons knew InuYasha would never do such a thing."

Koga turned to look at her; she was bent over wrapping his head wounds. He walked up to them and kneeled by InuYasha's head.

"How would you know what he would or would not do? How do you know him?"

"Because we raised him."

TBC...


	4. Us Friends Ya Right

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 4: Us Friends… Ya Right.

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note**: ha ha ha…. I have a research paper in my psy class but instead of doing that I'm UPDATING! XD Here ya go.**

* * *

"How do you know him?" Koga asked as he kneeled by InuYasha's head. 

"Because we raised him." Ana said gently as she looked at InuYasha then at Koga.

Koga was shocked, surprised and confused. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he looked at InuYasha and then at Ana.

'_My rival…. They raised my rival?'_ he thought.

"You two never used to be rivals." She said and Koga gave her a look.

"Ok, well maybe you were." She chuckled, "With the two of you it was always who could get the first morning kiss. The first to get into trouble. The one who could get more sympathy. Who ran the farthest in a certain time. Who was faster." She giggled naming things off on her fingers. "I think you even wanted to see hoe could get the most pebbles in one day."

"Where we…" dare he say it, "…friends?"

Ana smiled, "The best of friends! Inseparable. Where he went you went, where you went he went. If one was somewhere the other wasn't far away."

Koga was floored, "I was friends with the mutt…"

Ana smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" he asked rubbing his head.

"You _never_ allowed someone to get away with calling him that!" she snapped, anger clearly in her voice. She stood up and dusted her self off. "Maybe its time you remember. He is to stay in your care."

"Wha-"

"No excuses!" she snarled, "You were the best thing and friend to this boy. You helped, cared for, and protected each other. You may be the leader of this pack. But I'm the leader of the ones who are sick." Ana walked to the door, "And if his heath turns gray… so will yours." And with that she left.

Koga looked down at InuYasha and sighed, _'I did recognize you that day we met in the village…'_ as he was thinking that, InuYasha started to tremble. Koga panicked and looked around, he grabbed a fur and placed it over the trembling form, soon the trembling stopped.

"I can't believe I have to take care of you." He growled as he sat there watching the other sleep. He started tapping his fingers on his bouncing knee and looked around, he just couldn't sit still. He couldn't go anywhere now, first of all he had to watch the half demon and secondly it was too late. Koga sighted, reached over grabbed a fur, pulled it around him and curled up ready to fall asleep. He looked at the half demon.

"Us friends? Ya right." He huffed and then rolled over and went to sleep.

--

The next morning Koga woke up find something moving in his arms. He looked down to find his arms around a white haired protectively. He gave the hair a sniff and jumped away with a yelp.

"Aw… that brought back so many fond memories." A voice said.

Koga looked up and saw Ana sitting a few feet from them.

"W-what are you talking about?" Koga stuttered, looking around nervously.

"You two used to sleep like that all the time."

"What!"

"You two were so cute together… many of us thought that you'd end up together." She said dreamily.

Koga's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "WHAT!"

A moan came from InuYasha and they both looked at him. He opened his eyes a crack and then slowly opened them fully. He blinked a few times to get the blurriness out. Once his vision cleared he recognized Koga right away.

"Koga!" he said hoarsely, he tried to move but pain raced though his body and he winced. "What you do to me?" he growled.

"Why d-" Koga started but Ana stopped him.

"He didn't hurt you InuYasha. He saved you." She said softly.

InuYasha turned to the other; his eyes narrowed, but as he looked at her his eyes opened back up.

"A-Ana?" he asked, he wasn't sure but she did look familiar.

Ana smiled and nodded, "Yes."

InuYasha became confused and forgot about Koga. "What's going on? Why am I here?"

"I found you half dead and for some stupid reason I brought you back here Mutt." Koga said and as soon and the word 'mutt' left his mouth, Ana growled at him.

"We're taking care of you." Ana said as she sat by him.

"Taking care? Ya right. Anyways, I'm fine." InuYasha said as he got up slowly. "I don't need taking care of."

"Take one step and then tell me how you feel." Ana said examining her claws; he just had to be stubborn.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and took a step. It felt like there were millions of pins shooting up his legs and into his muscles.

"Sit back down InuYasha."

He did, "What happened?"

"Fractured you're legs. Ripped open your chest and banged your head up pretty good."

"Great." He mumbled.

"Do you remember how?"

InuYasha said nothing and sat there allowing his memories to flood his vision.

_"Prince Koga has requested your help with defeating a new flock of The Birds of Paradise."_

"_Feh, why cant he do it him self?"_

"_Most of our men have been injured."_

"_Fine…"_

"_You must come by yourself. No humans."_

"_Ya ya, fine, I'll come. Let me get my sword."_

"_Some one needs my help."_

"_We'll come too."_

"_No. Humans aren't allowed."_

"_But…"_

"_I'll be back in a couple of days. Trust me."_

"…_I cant…"_

_He was running through trees, and just jumped over the raven of rocks that sat out side the boundaries of the wolf territory._

"_**SIT!**"_

_Blackness…_

InuYasha shook his head, ridding himself of the images.

"Yeah, I remember…" he said quietly.

"How?"

"By the word 'sit'."

TBC..


	5. Childhood

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 5: Childhood.

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note: **A small look at their past. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry for making you wait but i have a rule. Write 3, type 2 (or more) post 1.**

--

"Do you remember how you got hurt?" Asked Ana.

"Yeah," InuYasha said gravely, "I remember."

"How?"

"By the word sit?"

Koga's eyes widened and Ana's were confused.

"Sit how?"

InuYasha pointed to the beads around his neck.

"I don't understand…"

"I travel with-" he started but Koga stepped in.

"This priestess he travels with has a subduing spell on him. Saying the word 'sit' he falls to the dirt, no matter the height."

Ana's eyes widened and then narrowed, she turned to Koga, "And you did nothing to stop this!" she snapped.

Koga lowered his head, "I was sometimes the reason why he got sat." he mumbled.

"What!" she shrieked, "How could you let them to that?" she started to smack him.

"Ana!" Koga cried, trying to get away but she had him by the tail.

"How could you let him go through that?"

"Hold It!" InuYasha shouted, making both wolves stop and look at him. "What are you all talking about?"

"Might as well tell you since you both have forgotten." Ana sighed, "Lie down InuYasha, I need to check your wounds. And Koga, you can sit and hear this too."

Both did as told and Ana started checking InuYasha's wounds and started the tale.

"It started when both of you were still pups, both around the same age…

Flashback.

"_I'll be back soon Ana!" a young Koga about fifty or seven called to a younger Ana._

"_Where are you going?" Ana called._

"_For a run! Don't worry, I'll be back!" Koga called over his shoulder as he sped off._

_A young InuYasha ran through the forest away from the village that caught him stealing food. They found him, strapped him to a post and started to whip him. He had just gotten away, the ropes broke from his constant tugging and then from the whip hitting it. _

_His back hurt so much that he wasn't running as fast. His little legs carried him as fast as he could, he snuck a peek behind him to see if they were still following him and ran straight into someone._

"_Oof!' _

_Both fell to the ground._

_Koga was running as fast as he could, that he went right through a pile of leaves and something flew into his eyes. He didn't stop running as he tired to get it out, that he ran into someone who too was running._

"_Ah!"_

_Koga quickly stood up and looked around, quickly spotting another on the ground._

"_Hey you ok?' he called as he walked over._

_InuYasha slowly stood up, "Ya I'm fine." He looked at the other and quickly stumbled back. "Y-you're a demon." He stuttered._

"_Ya so? So are you." He watched the other back away. "Hey? Are you ok? You're bleeding." Koga said as he noticed the scent of blood coming from the other kid and saw splotches on the ground._

"_Ya so?"_

"_Why are you hurt?"_

"_Because the stupid humans found me." InuYasha mumbled._

"_Oh…but why-"_

"_I'm a half demon. That's why." _

"_You're a half demon! Cool, we have half demons in our pack! We took them in though… I think. But! I know of some." Koga said._

_InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "I have to go now." He said and turned around, only to come face to face with the mad villagers. "Uh-oh." His ears went back and he backed up._

_The villagers grinned, gripped their weapons and advanced. The leader raised his pole and brought it down. InuYasha tensed, but it didn't hit him as the little wolf demon kicked it out of the man's hand._

"_So, what do we have here?" one sneered hitting his hand with his pole._

"_Get out of here!" Koga growled, "You are trespassing in the Wolf Demon territory!"_

_The men laughed, "Yah, and what are you going to do about it?"_

"_This! " Koga growled again as he kicked one guy sending him flying into another. Knowing that humans lost their temper quickly, InuYasha grabbed Koga's hand and started running._

"_Hey! What are you doing?" Koga asked as he was dragged away._

"_Even though you may be a demon, they will kill you." InuYasha panted as he ran. His back was killing him and images started to bleed together. He started slowing down._

"_Hey you ok?"_

"_I'm fine." He lied, "What's your name?" he asked changing the subject._

"_Koga. What's yours?"_

"_InuYasha." After that he passed out from over working his body._

_Koga nudged him, "InuYasha? InuYasha wake up!"_

_He made no move so Koga picked him up, swung him on his back and carried him back to the wolf dens._

End Flashback

"We took care of you, sheltered you. And in return you brought humor back to the clan." Ana was saying, "It was constant entertainment. Always a war between you two. To see who could get the most- what ever- in a day.

"You two grew up together as best friends. Inseparable. Always together." She stopped and looked at the two rivals. "What happened when you left us?"

Both boys were silent as Ana spoke and long after she was finished. They were both thinking as far back as they could, trying to remember any of what she said.

TBC...


	6. Sleeping Beauty and Bets

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 6: Sleeping Beauty and Bets

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note: **Updating at school! Haha! I love it! Updated the next day! Man I'm in a good mood. Well…. Chapter 7 wont be out in a while, so just bear with me please.**

* * *

"InuYasha?" Ana said, "What happened to you when you left us?" 

Both InuYasha and Koga snapped out of their thoughts. It took them a while before he spoke.

"Humans took me in, but a few of them didn't like that. So after a few years they drove me out and from then on I was on my own.

"The next time I trusted a human we were tricked and she ended up pinning me to a tree for fifty years. Then I was freed by her reincarnation but she had these stupid beads placed on me." He stopped there, not wanting to go any further into his past than necessary.

Ana looked at him stunned, but then her eyes narrowed.

"I knew leaving you would be a terrible thing to do!" she started ranting about how some humans could not be trusted. And if she had had her way, InuYasha would have never left them.

"Why did I leave?" InuYasha asked out loud. He didn't know, and from what they were saying, living here was the best thing for him.

"Some of the older wolves never liked you and would try to get rid of you at any chance they could get." Koga said quietly, almost to himself.

He remembered InuYasha living with them, playing and taunting each other, protecting each other.

"You didn't want to go, but for your own safety we had to get you out." Koga paused, his fists clenched in anger. "If we knew that those old wolves were going to die the next year… you never would have left."

InuYasha looked at Koga and then at Ana.

"Alright!" Ana said clapping her hands. "Don't walk around, your legs aren't healed yet, and so you don't open your chest wound." Ana gathered up her supplies and headed to the door.

"So I cant move?" InuYasha asked mortified.

Ana looked back with a smile, "You can move… just restricted movement." And with that she left.

Koga began to chuckle and InuYasha looked at him, "You're enjoying this aren't you."

Koga started to laugh.

InuYasha's eyes widened and he pointed an accusing finger at the wolf, "You are!"

That caused Koga to fall onto his back laughing harder.

"Shut up!" he threw a fur at Koga, smacking him in the face.

"Calm down." Koga chuckled.

InuYasha growled, grabbed a few furs and shoved them under his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep." The half demon said, closing his eyes.

"Why?"

InuYasha sighed, opened his eyes, turned and looked at Koga who was sitting a few feet beside him.

"What else am I going to do? I cant walk, I cant move, so I'm going to sleep." He said simply, and then raised an eyebrow. "Unless you wanted to talk."

Koga gave him a disgusted look, but wouldn't have minded talking a bit. "Na go ahead and sleep. I still need your help with our pest problem."

"Well if you tell Ginta that he cant be friends with his fleas, one problem should be fixed." InuYasha grinned and Koga smirked.

"But ya, I remember." He said seriously.

"Good." With that Koga left and InuYasha went to sleep.

In a few hours Koga came back with food.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Koga said nudging the sleeping demon with his foot.

InuYasha mumbled something incoherent and swatted his foot away.

"Come on." Koga placed the food by his head.

InuYasha smelt the food, making his stomach grumble. He slowly opened his eyes, "Mm not sleepn' beauty." He mumbled.

Koga shook his head, "Come on. Get up time to eat." He said as he sat down beside him.

InuYasha groaned and tried to sit up, but he winced.

"Need some help?" Koga made a move but InuYasha swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine. I can do it." he went to move again, but winced once more in pain.

Koga sighed and ended up helping InuYasha sit up. "You know you need help, so just allow someone to help you."

InuYasha looked away, "I'm not used to asking for help." He took a piece of meat and ate it.

For a while the two quietly sat there eating.

"Ana said that when you lived here, we used to be inseparable. Funny huh?" Koga said with a slight chuckle.

InuYasha snorted, "Ya?"

Koga smirked at him, "She also said we were rivals, always trying to out beat the other."

"That's not hard to believe." InuYasha said with a mouthful of meat.

"I bet you wont heal in four weeks."

"You want a bet?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"Three weeks my legs are healed."

"Four."

"Deal." They shook hands.

"Seven for your chest."

"Five."

"Done." With a final hand shake Koga left with the empty plate and InuYasha went back to sleep.

Koga came back a few minutes later and curled up by InuYasha, sleeping together like they did when they were younger.

TBC…


	7. We’re helping you

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 7: We're helping you.

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note: **I have major writers block, and so I cannot write anymore chapters, so I will do my best. If anyone out there knows how to get rid of writers block…PLEASE HELP ME!**

--

The next morning InuYasha woke up to a burning sensation in his chest.

"What the?" he cried as he snapped his eyes open and tried to claw at his chest. Seeing if he could get what ever it was off.

"Stop it." came a familiar female voice as the person smacked his hands away. Then another grabbed his arms and held them down. InuYasha looked up and saw Koga holding his arms.

"I bet you're loving me like this." He sneered.

Ana poured more burning solution on his chest.

"Blood hell!" he screamed.

"Whoops. Sorry." She said and placed some sort of cooling stuff on him.

"What are you doing to me?"

"Helping you." Koga answered for him and InuYasha sent him a glare.

"Some help."

"Your legs are healing nicely. They should be completely healed in the next two days." Ana said as she wiped her hands with a cloth.

InuYasha sent Koga an 'I won' look.

Ana saw the look and said, "I see we've started bets again."

InuYasha looked at her, "When my legs would be healed. He said four weeks, I said three." He smirked at Koga and Ana laughed.

"All right then, but no walking until _I _say you can. Got it?"

"Ya, ya."

"Alright then." With that she took her stuff and left.

Koga sighed and then too got up and headed for the door.

"You're leaving too?"

Koga turned and looked at him, "I have things to do."

"But what am I going to do? I have no one to talk to!"

"I'll send Ginta here to keep you company."

"I'm desperate, but not _that_ desperate."

Koga chuckled, "Then go to sleep."

InuYasha's jaw dropped, "I've been sleeping the whole time! Might as well pin me back to the tree!" he cried throwing his arms up, but wincing as he stretched his chest.

"Do you want me to?" Koga said with mischief.

InuYasha grumbled something and turned on his side.

"InuYasha?"

"Sleeping." He sneered.

Koga sighed and with a shake if his head, he left InuYasha with his dreams. When InuYasha heard him leave, he slowly turned his head to the door.

"While the Wolf's away, InuYasha will play." He snickered and started to rummage through the furs. Pulling up every single one he found nothing.

'_Gah! He's no fun!'_ InuYasha thought as he placed all the furs back. For now he settled for just sitting there. Since he didn't want to sleep –unless it was absolutely necessary- he decided that now was a good time to take in his surroundings.

First was the mess of furs, or the bed. All different types were around him some big, some small. Some even made into pillows. There was one big long one that he was oddly drawn too. It looked to be deer fur, with small patches of white. Reaching over he grabbed it and wrapped it around him self, then continued to look around.

There wasn't much on the walls, except a few stretched furs. They were ok, but he liked the one he had around him. Once again continuing with the look around, he found that there wasn't any furniture, of any kind.

'_Thank god. If he had furniture, I'd be high tailing it out of here. Broken bones or not._' He thought. As he scanned the room again, his eye caught sight of a pouch sitting in the far side corner.

'_Well, well well… Did someone forget to hide something?'_ he thought as he tried to move closer to the bag. But he felt the skin rip on his chest so he stopped his quest to get the bag.

'_Target sighted and locked'_ he narrowed his eyes and pointed at it. "You _will_ be mine."

--

When Koga left InuYasha he was going to do another run around his borders. He ran the rest that he missed the day he found InuYasha. Then when everything was fine he ran to the ravine.

It didn't take him long to find the exact spot, since there was a huge brown stain. Koga grimaced remembering what InuYasha looked like when he found him. He shook his head and scanned the rocks. Something caught his eye. He bent down and picked up a heart shaped pendant with a chain. Turning it over in his hands it seemed like a piece a junk. Sticking his claw in its grooves, he opened it and saw that on one side it had a picture of Kagome and on the other a picture of InuYasha.

Koga quickly closed his hand, crushing the thing with hate.

"He will _not _be going back to you." He muttered, placing the crushed necklace under a few rocks.

"Koga?"

TBC…


	8. Stay With Me

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 8: Stay with me

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note: **Kagome fills me with uncontrollable rage…  
...wow, that was sad... well not really, it had it written all over it. meh, what ever.**

**Text in bold is inner demonic thoughts**

_Texts in italics are thoughts, what the character is thinking._ Just to clear things up for the next few chapters.

--

"He will _not_ be going back to you." Koga muttered as he placed the crushed necklace under the rocks.

"Koga?" came a familiar voice.

Koga stood up slowly and turned around.

"Koga!" Kagome cried happily as she flung herself at him. He caught her awkwardly, flashes of InuYasha's mangled body came to mind and he pushed her away and stepped back.

"Koga?" Kagome asked a bit worried.

He gave his head a shake, "Sorry."

**No you're not.** Came a voice within his head.

"Have you seen InuYasha? He ran off and we can't find him anywhere." She continued.

**Come to finish him off?** The voice continued.

"No." he whispered

"What?"

"No." he said louder, "I haven't seen him."

"Oh." Kagome chewed on her lower lip.

**Get them out of here.**

"Koga? What's that behind you?" Sango asked, noticing the blood stained ground.

"I don't know, that's why I'm here." He lied, eyeing her warily.

"It looks like blood." Sango continued.

Shippo bounded over, "It is." He said throwing his two cents in, he took a sniff and covered his nose.

**Wimp.**

"Hey, wait a minute." Shippo was saying, "It smells like InuYasha's blood."

Miroku, Sango and Kagome looked at Koga.

**Danger! Danger!**

"Are you sure you haven't seen InuYasha?" Miroku asked.

"No." Koga said defensively, growling lightly.

If it was luck or something really important, Ana came running just in time.

"Koga! Koga!"

Said person turned around and called out, "Over here!"

Ana stopped and jumped down the cliff over to him. She was about to say something about InuYasha but she saw the humans and stopped. Her eyes narrowed, "Who are these humans?" she asked.

"They're looking for their friend InuYasha." He said.

Ana growled, "They wont find him."

Koga growled at her.

"What do you mean?" Miroku raised an eye brow.

Ana cleared her throat, "I meant that you wont find him standing around. If this is his blood, he could be dieing or hiding.

Kagome nodded, "You're right. We better go. Koga, could you come along and help us?"

"He has duties to his clan. He cant go running around looking for people." Ana turned to Koga, "I need your help with our guest."

Koga nodded, "Ana's right, I have to get back. Sorry." And with that the two wolves ran up the cliff and back to the caves.

The three humans watched the two demons disappear.

"Something's going on." Sango said.

"Yes, I agree." Miroku nodded looking at the trial of dust.

"Come on! Lets get going." Kagome said as she started walking away from the others. Miroku and Sango ran up to her, everyone stepping on the rock, crushing the gold pendant even more.

--

When Koga and Ana got back to the caves, Ana grabbed Koga's arm.

"Who were they?" she asked, eyes narrowed.

"InuYasha's comrades."

Ana's jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed even more, "The ones who did this to him?"

Koga said nothing, just nodded his head. Ana growled and stormed into the room where InuYasha was.

"Hey." InuYasha said sitting up in the furs as they came in.

"Whats wrong?" he asked when he saw how mad Ana was.

"We ran into a couple of people." Koga said, leaving out who exactly they ran into.

"How are you feeling?" Ana asked checking his wound.

"Better and bored." He answered.

"Well, in no time you'll be able to walk around again." She said as she touched his scar lightly. "Your head's healed, so that means that you're healing faster."

InuYasha smiled and Koga sat down, stretching out beside him.

"How long do you think it'll take for his chest to heal?" Koga asked.

"Hmm…" Ana carefully removed the covering. "Well ya reopened the damn thing Yasha, So…" he poked and stretched the skin. "Six to seven weeks."

Koga grinned and InuYasha's eyes widened.

"Seven weeks! That's like two months!" he cried.

Ana sighed, "There's nothing I can do. You have to stop tearing it!"

InuYasha hid his face in his hands and his ears drooped.

"I'm sorry." She said as she stood up.

"Don't worry, your legs will be healed soon." Koga said placing a hand on the sad demons shoulder. InuYasha groaned and Ana left.

"I'll get us something to eat." Koga said and InuYasha gave him a slight nod. Koga left and InuYasha looked at the now scab and growled.

Koga returned and InuYasha noticed the one plate.

"Did you eat already?" he asked.

"No. I'm going to eat with the others."

"Oh." His ears fell. "Could you stay?" he asked softly.

It was a small thing to ask, he hated being left alone and when he did get company, it was when he was sleeping or getting his wounds checked. Usually after that he would be in a bad mood and won't mind not having company.

"Sure." Came the answer and InuYasha looked up at Koga.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no. I'll stay." And to make his point Koga sat down, stretched out beside him and took a piece of meat from the plate, popping it in his mouth.

"Hey!" InuYasha slapped Koga's hand away when he went to take another.

"What! I'm hungry. You're the one who should lay off the food." Koga said nodding to his big stomach.

"It's the scab!" he protested.

"No, you're getting fat." Koga poked InuYasha's stomach to prove his point, but he felt hard muscle.

Seeing the awestruck look on his face, InuYasha grinned and grabbed a few pieces of meat.

"Cheat." Koga mumbled.

InuYasha looked at him, "How?"

"You just did."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Ya, I cheated."

"So what do you do all day?" Koga asked changing the subject.

"Sleep."

Koga sighed, got up and walked over to the pouch sitting in the corner. InuYasha watched Koga's ever movement, and his eyes widened when he picked up the pouch. Koga walked back with it in hand and plopped it in the others lap. For a while InuYasha just sat there, looking at it.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Koga asked.

InuYasha looked at him and then at the bag, "Open it?" he repeated curiously.

"Ya, go ahead." Koga sat and stretched out again.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, but then with a huge grin he opened it and rummaged through it. Finding that it was full of furs, he dumped it out on to his lap.

"What is it?" he asked looking at Koga.

"Lay it out." He said as he placed his hands behind his head.

InuYasha did as suggested and when it was all laid out, it turned out to be a child's outfit. It was something like what Koga wore, but instead of a black chest plate it was a deep red.

"It's-" started Koga.

"Mine." InuYasha finished, touching the white fur. When he did it went from a child's size to his size right before his eyes. "You guys kept it.' He said quietly as he traced the outline.

"I made them." Koga said softly. InuYasha turned to him and gave him a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Koga's eyes popped open and he looked at InuYasha and smiled back, when he saw his smile. InuYasha surprised Koga even more when he reached over and gave him a hug. Koga patted his back and InuYasha released him. For the rest of the night the two just talked. Koga told him the reason as to why they sent him away, but after a while InuYasha started to fall asleep, so Koga stopped and let the other sleep.

It didn't take him long to completely fall asleep, Koga wasn't tired, so he listened to the even rhythm of his breathing. Koga moved the plate near the door, packed up InuYasha's wolf cloths and too fell asleep. When Koga got comfortable, InuYasha moved over and snuggled into his chest, still fast asleep. Koga turned and wrapped his arms protectively around the sleeping form and then too fell asleep.

TBC…


	9. Your Protective Hold

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 9: You're Protective Hold

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note: **Some creepy inner voices here that shall be shown in bold. That's it.  
And also to **chelboo1992**; in the summary it says "in.ko yaoi" meaning that InuYasha and Koga will "become gay" as you put it. Yaoi, meaning male/male relations. Maybe I should have cleared that up in the earlier chapters, but yes, they will be "gay" and no, Kagome will NOT find InuYasha. In this fic, and in all my fics, Kagome will not touch him no matter what. Friendly or 'romanticly' Kagome will never touch him! …Not even with a ten foot pole. STRONGLY AGAINST THE INU/KAG COUPLE! (seething with rage)**

--

It's been five weeks since InuYasha was brought to the wolf caves. His legs are healed and his chest would soon be completely healed, all that would be left is a scar that would fade over time. Two days after he was given the ok by Ana so he could walk, he accompanied Koga when he would check the borders.

He met the rest of the wolf pack and to everyone's surprise all welcomed him. The females were the first to accept him, since he looked so cute with his little wolf ears. The males weren't as easily accepting, but when he went with Koga to check out a problem with the birds of paradise, killing two with his wind scar, he became one of them.

During the five weeks they were able to get comfortable with the thought of them being best friends as pups. Even through if was a little weird in the beginning; they both grew into the fact.

When InuYasha was able to walk around, they made him his own spot to sleep, but he always ended up sleeping right back next to Koga. Either he would move back during the night, or Koga would crawl in beside him. So after a while they combined the furs, making a huge bed and slept together once more.

A few times when Ana went to check on InuYasha progress, she would comment saying that that was how they used to sleep when they were younger, and that they looked absolutely adorable.

Both would roll their eyes in boredom, sending Ana into a fit a giggles.

--

Koga was lounging by a stream, one hot and lazy day. The sun was sparkling off the water, making it shine like diamonds. Nothing could ruin his mood, he was to happy, to peaceful.

He hasn't seen InuYasha since breakfast, which never happened. All he knew was that he was off with the females, since they caught sight of him leaving their room. Usually when that happened he would see InuYasha until later that night when all the females went back to their dens.

"KOGA!" cried some who sounded awfully familiar.

Koga cracked open one eye and saw InuYasha burst through the tree line.

"Hey Yasha, where the females?" Koga called teasingly. Not soon after that comment shouts of 'InuYasha' could be heard.

Koga laughed, and InuYasha dove behind him.

"Help me!" InuYasha pleaded, "Please!"

Koga rolled his eyes, and pretended to think.

InuYasha watched him, growing nervous and agitated.

"Koga!" he whined.

"Fine." Koga smirked, "I'll help you."

Soon about ten females came running out of the trees and spotted InuYasha.

"Come on Inu, we'll be gentle… promise." One said as the others grabbed him.

Koga started to laugh as the females fawned over InuYasha.

"Koga…" InuYasha whined, "You said."

**Help him.** Came that little voice again.

Koga stopped and looked at the frustrated half demon.

**Save him.**

Koga lept forward and grabbed InuYasha.

"Hey" Some of the females whined.

"Come on Koga." The others whined and they all advanced on the two.

Koga released a warning growl. The girls thought he was playing, so they kept advancing.

Koga snaked his hands around InuYasha's waist, and started to walk backwards.

"Come on, cant you share?" one said with a pout.

Koga released a possessive growl and his eyes flashed red; that made the girls stop and back off. He continued to growl until they were back on the other side of the trees.

As all of that was going on, InuYasha didn't know what to do. When Koga stopped growling he made a move to step away, but Koga growled and his grip tightened.

"Koga?" he asked as he slowly turned around in his hold.

Koga was breathing hard, and his eyes were shadowed by his bangs.

**Comfort him. **Came a voice from inside InuYasha's head. InuYasha reached up and brushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Koga?"

With that, Koga's eyes came back into focus and he released InuYasha; but InuYasha didn't move away.

"Sorry." Koga mumbled.

"It's ok." He smiled, "come on let go back, lets eat." InuYasha moved away and started to walk back. Koga stood there for a while longer.

_'What the hell was that?'_ he thought, running his hands through his hair.

"Come on Koga! Or I'll eat you're portion." InuYasha called over his shoulder.

"You do that and you're dead!" he called back as he ran after him.

--

That night as InuYasha slept curled up in Koga's side, Koga thought about what happened that after noon. He laughed at how the females were bugging InuYasha. But when he whined and when that voice spoke, something snapped and he had to help him. When they advanced he growled but when they didn't stop he thought they were going to take him away, like they did when he was younger. So when they didn't stop he tightened his hold and growled again; but it was a possessive growl and he knew his eyes flashed red. That's what confused him; was he that protective of InuYasha that even his demon wanted to protect him? But why did they feel threatened?

He yawned, wrapped his arms protectively around InuYasha and went to sleep.

_"I wish I had someone to hold me like this…"_ was his last thought before he completely fell asleep.

TBC…


	10. I'd Never Let You Go Back

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 10: I'd Never Let You Go Back

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana and Azar, Ara (they all start with A o.O)

Authors note:** Sorry for the long delay... ya for some reason this is ashort chapter; 600 plus words...kinda sad.**

--

The next day Koga, InuYasha and a few warriors went to the ravine. A scout came running with news that the Birds of Paradise had one of their night scouts as a hostage, and would kill him if they didn't give them what they wanted.

When they arrived at the mountain cliff there were five birds standing behind the once who held the wolf scout.

"What do you want?" Koga growled. InuYasha stood a foot behind Koga and the rest of the warriors fanned out behind him.

"You killed my brothers and took out land. For that I will kill your brothers and take your land." The leader said back, tightening his grip he had on the wolf. The wolf cried out in pain as his body was crushed.

Koga didn't flinch, neither did InuYasha or the other wolves. They would avenge his death by killing the bird that killed him.

Sensing that he killed the wolf, the leader threw his body to his followers, who fought over who would eat him.

Rage flooded though the wolf and dog, all at once they took out their weapons and attacked. Two wolves attacked one bird, while InuYasha cut through as many as he could. Koga took one down at the same amount of time it took two wolves to take one down.

Soon another dropped dead by another pair of wolves and two exploded thanks to InuYasha and his wind scar. Leaving only one bird and five of them.

They all sported many cuts and one had a broken arm.

"Well aren't you a feisty bunch.' The remaining bird said.

"Ya well, we aint moving." Koga said and the others but InuYasha nodded.

The last bird attacked and they all dove out of the way, and the bird crashed into the rock.

It quickly got up and went after the wolf with the broken arm.

"AZAR!" one member cried.

InuYasha looked and readied Tetsusaiga, "Get down!" he called and Azar did.

"Wind Scar!" he bellowed and released the Tetsusaiga's power just as the bird came inline with his sword.

Finally the last of the Birds of Paradise were dead. They cheered and InuYasha walked up to Azar and helped him up.

"Thanks." Azar said gratefully and smiled.

InuYasha smiled back; "Anytime."

The rest of the group ran up and patted InuYasha's back.

"Come on! Lets get back and celebrate!" Koga grinned as he walked up to the little group. They cheered again and walked back to the caves, with the bodies of the fallen.

"I hope you don't plan on getting rid of him Koga." Azar called over his shoulder.

"Not planning to." Koga called back.

InuYasha stopped and watched the wolves walk ahead. After a few steps Koga stopped and looked back, "Come on!" he called to InuYasha.

"_You really think I'd let you go back?"_ Koga smiled at InuYasha.

"_Thank you."_ InuYasha smiled to himself and ran up to Koga and together they walked back.

TBC...


	11. From Dog To Wolf

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 11: From Dog To Wolf

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana

Authors note:** I had another block... and i went to Ai-Kon and had a blast...getting inspired! I love Yellow and DMC3 and my Yasha and Sesshy plushie Thanks for waiting! Oh and to **Ed-N-Envy's Matchmaker** I listened to that song and wow... it does.**

--

When they got back and told the rest of the pack of their accomplishments a huge party was held. There was music and dancing, food and drinks. Lots to do, and a lot of people to laugh at.

InuYasha was lounging in the back with Koga, each with three females hanging off their arms, begging something to do. InuYasha was a bit weirded out by this, but Koga just seemed annoyed.

"Where those the last of the over grown chickens?" InuYasha asked.

"Yup. We'll go up tomorrow and make sure. But for now relax." Koga said and fully stretched out.

"Prince Koga?" one of the females attending InuYasha asked.

"Hm?" he said and turned his head to look at her.

"Why does maser InuYasha wear these big heavy robes and not something like we wear?"

The other females nodded in agreement.

"Its his choice, he does have one."

"I guess I could wear it." InuYasha shrugged. He did get pretty hot in his Fire Rat kimono.

"Really!" they squealed.

"Sure." InuYasha shrugged again and looked over at Koga to see his reaction.

Koga raised an eyebrow, "You might have just killed yourself."

"Eh?"

"Now we can see his legs!"

"And his chest!"

"His body!" the females all squealed in delight.

InuYasha was mortified and Koga chuckled and decided to torture the poor guy.

"Its in a pouch in my chambers. You're allowed to go get it." Koga said amused.

With a squeal the three were gone.

InuYasha glared over at Koga, "How could you."

"Very simply actually." He chuckled.

Seconds later the three excited females came running back with the bad.

"Oh no!" InuYasha said and tried to crawl away, but Koga grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down.

"Better tie him down ladies, he squirms." Koga warned.

They nodded and InuYasha glared at him, "How would you know?'

"And gag him." Koga added with an evil glint in his eye.

"How could you…" was all he said as the girls gagged him and got to work.

Muffled screams could be heard as the females undressed the half demon.

"Ooh! Look at those abs and pecks!" They gushed. They got his shirt off and were admiring his torso.

"Aw, where'd you get this scar?"

"Probably fighting a powerful demon!"

"Ooh! So brave!"

They got the new shirt on, but left the armor off. When they started to undo his pants, InuYasha started to struggle and was able to break his arm bounds.

"No!" they cried as he sat up, but Koga crawled over, grabbed his arms and held him down.

"Play nice you four."

InuYasha glared up at him, "Mmf mnna mmfh mu." He said through the gag. The girls got the tie to his pants undone and Koga titled his head to the side and smirked.

"What was that? Couldn't hear you?" he pulled the gag out.

"I'm gonna kill you." InuYasha growled, but then his eyes went wide, "Son of a-"

They had gotten his pants off and he started to struggle out of Koga's grip. But Koga held him securely, "You said you wanted to."

"Ya but I was go-" he was instructed by giggling.

"Oh my." Came the gasps.

"Huh?" Koga looked to find the ladies giggling and blushing. "Ladies!"

They stopped, looked at him and then went back to work.

"I can't believe you." He was red, either from anger or embarrassment; or maybe both.

Koga smirked and leaned down to whisper something into his ear. InuYasha's eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"Finished!" they cried and stood up.

Koga too let go, freeing InuYasha from being his captive. Everyone moved away and InuYasha just lied there dazed before sitting up.

"I can't believe you wolves." He muttered.

Koga chuckled and the girls giggled before running off this his fire rat kimono.

"Come on." Koga grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, "Ana will go nuts when she sees you."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and allowed Koga to drag him away. As they walked though the gathered wolves, they would stop and stare as InuYasha. Koga's hold tightened on the half demons hand and walked faster.

"Koga! I-InuYasha?" Ana called from a circle of demons, as she waved her hand around. "Come here! Come here!"

The two made their way and as they got closer, the circle broke apart and it was soon just the three of them.

"My my, Yasha. You look good, and just as cute as you did when you were a pup. Don't you think Koga?"

"Sure." Koga said causing InuYasha to blush slightly.

Ana circled him; the outfit was much like Koga's in design. The fur shoulder pads were white; the chest plate was a dark red. His fur skirt was also white, with a black sash to his sword. The leg warmers were also white along with his writs bands.

"Aw come on!" Ana wrapped her arm around InuYasha's shoulder. "Isn't he to cute!" she grabbed his cheeks and pushed them together. InuYasha raised an eyebrow along with Koga. Ana looked at them both and let him go. "Fine. Don't admit it, but we all know." She muttered and walked away.

They watched her leave and shook their heads.

The celebration lasted until well into the night; InuYasha dodged a few females by hiding in the room he and Koga shared, never coming out.

Koga stumbled into the room when the party ended and collapsed on top of the sleeping InuYasha.

"Mmmnnn." InuYasha mumbled out and pushed him off.

Koga didn't move for the rest of the night, only to wrap his arms securely around the others waist.

"_Beautiful."_

TBC…


	12. Comfort Returned

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 12: Comfort Returned

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **We get to see a bit more of their chidhood here... I've been a very good authoress... i've written 6 chapters and typed up 13, 14, and 15. So far all together there are 25? chapters that i've written so far, so! this shall be a long one! Filled with many parts that will leave us going, "What is she doing?" Thanks for all the great reviews! This isn't possible without you guys! **

--

The next day when InuYasha woke up, he woke up alone. Koga's scent seemed a few hours old, so he must have left early in the morning. InuYasha stood up, stretched his back making it pop in several places. Standing back up he felt a sharp pain in his lower back, "Huh?". Thinking he must have slept wrong, he shrugged it off and walked out.

"Good you're up!" Ana called when she saw InuYasha emerge from the chamber. "Let me check your wound."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "Its healed." He said and to prove his point he lifted his shirt. "See?"

Ana moved up and poked around his gut, "Alright…So, you have fun last night?" She asked hooking arms with him and leading him to where the food was.

"Sure if you count getting chased fun, I had a blast." InuYasha said sarcastically as they walked.

Ana smiled, "You made those females run that's for sure. Where did you end up?"

"Passed out in Koga's chamber. Then he passes out right on top of me." he muttered the last part as they got their food.

Ana laughed and they sat down on a few boulders. They sat in silence and ate until a pup ran up to Ana saying his friend hurt his leg badly. She said goodbye to InuYasha and went with the child. InuYasha stood up, stretched and spotted Hakkaku; he ran over.

"Hey Hakkaku?"

Hakkaku turned around, "Hey InuYasha, what's up?" he asked as he took a bite of meat.

"Do you know where Koga went?"

"Umm… somewhere-oh! To check the bird nests."

InuYasha's eyes widened and he cursed, "When did he leave?"

"A few hours before the sun came up."

InuYasha sprinted off.

"InuYasha?" Hakkaku called and went after him, but lost him. "Man theses boys are fast."

InuYasha ran across the field, up the side of the cliff and searched around.

--

Koga left was before anyone would even want to get up. He knew that if he went now he'd have one less thing to worry about. As he made his way up to the nests he found skeleton remains of wolves and other demons. When he reached the nests he saw eggs, he'd need to get InuYasha. So he turned around, but a stabbing pain in his side stopped him. He looked around and saw a bird hovering above him.

"Die!" it hissed. Koga took out his sword and threw it, embedding it in the birds chest. The bird screeched in pain and fell from the sky. His talons clipping the side of the cliff sending rock onto Koga. Koga was able to dodge most of it, but one large piece caught the side of his head knocking him to the ground, knocking his out cold.

--

InuYasha ran up the cliff and looked around. He caught Koga's scent and followed it. it didn't take him long to spot the demon, and he sighed; he was worried that a bird might have killed him.

"Lying down on the job are we?" he called, but when he got no response he made his way closer. "Ya sleeping?" he asked, but when the scent of Koga's blood reached his nose he kneeled down and looked him over. He had a nicely sized cut running along his forehead, which was bleeding badly.

InuYasha looked around and saw the dead bird, "Oh shit." He stood and saw the eggs. He took out his Tetsusaiga and released the wind scar, smashing them to pieces. Putting it away, he gently picked Koga up and ran back.

It already and he had to make it back by night; it was the new moon tonight, and he could already feel his demonic powers fading.

He made it back in plenty of time, Hakkaku saw InuYasha carrying Koga unconscious on his back and he called for Ana sending her to their chambers. When InuYasha placed Koga down, Ana showed up seconds later. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw them, "What happened to him?" he growled.

"He went to check the nests."

Ana snarled, "I'm going to kill him!" she lunged at him, but InuYasha stopped her.

"Fix him, then kill him." He said darkly. Ana looked at him and lowered her head.

"He should have taken you or one of the warriors with him." She mumbled as she went to work.

"Him ask for help? This is Koga we're talking about."

Ana stopped and looked at him, "He asked for your help didn't he?" then she went back to work. InuYasha sat there and didn't say a thing until she was done.

"Alright." Ana whipped her hands and stood up. "He has a pretty bad cut on his side, so I don't want him walking around much until morning. His head will hurt when he wakes up so… watch out." She smiled and walked out.

InuYasha sighed and stretched out beside the wolf. Soon he felt the familiar tingle along his body, soon his senses died, his hair bled black and his eyes turned violet. He yawned and turned his head towards Koga. As he watched Koga sleep with his human eyes, a sense of longing washed over him. He reached over and brushed loose strands of hair off his face. Koga moaned and started to stir; InuYasha removed his hand and Koga's eyes fluttered open.

When Koga saw the black hair and violet eyes he gasped and sat up. But everything started to spin, so he lied back down until the pain subsided. When the pain was just a dull throb he opened his eyes and saw InuYasha sitting beside him.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. "You're…"

"It's the new moon." InuYasha blushed and looked down.

"Oh…why are you blushing?" he asked and reached out and brushed his fingers along his cheek making the human InuYasha blush more.

"Stupid human emotions." InuYasha mumbled, Koga gave him a small smile.

"So who's the guy I have to beat up to keep their mouth shut about what happened?" he grinned.

"Me." InuYasha grinned back.

"You?" Koga nearly shouted.

"Yes me, why?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Koga raised his own eyebrow.

"I'm only like his for a night." He sighed and rolled his eyes, "I got you back in plenty of time. I'm not careless when it's the new moon."

Koga smirked and went of topic- slightly. "So what does you're human side think of me?"

InuYasha's eye popped open, "Shut Up!"

"What?" Koga chuckled.

InuYasha turned around so his back was to him.

"Aw come on Yasha." Koga sat up and moved behind him, resting his head on the humans shoulder, "Yasha?"

The closeness of Koga felt so good to InuYasha, and when he whispered his name it sent shivers down his spine. "Go to sleep Koga." InuYasha said softly, "Ana doesn't want you moving until she sees you in the morning."

Koga didn't know what he was doing to the other, with his human emotions and the fact that his feelings for the wolf were changing with every passing sun, it was hard for him not to act on his feelings.

"Unlike you, I'm healed. Those weren't serous wounds." Koga said and he moved away, going back to where he originally was. With one last look at InuYasha he said, "I don't know what you want, so I hope you find what you want." With that said he turned on his side and went to sleep. He thought he knew what InuYasha wanted, but he must have read him wrong.

InuYasha sat with his back to Koga for a while after he was left alone. When he did turn around and look at Koga he saw red seeping through the bandage on his side. He sighed and crawled over to him, "Koga…" he curled up around him, wrapping his arms around the wolf protectively. "What I want is you." He whispered softly in his ear and then fell asleep.

Koga smiled softly when he heard InuYasha's small confession and enjoyed the feeling of the others arms around him.

-- Flashback--

_"Come on Inu!" a small Koga called to a small InuYasha who was standing by the entrance to the dens._

"_Ana said to stay here!" Little InuYasha called back, looking around nervously._

"_You always do what Ana says?"_

"…_NO!" InuYasha ran over and together they raced through the fields._

"_Koga? What are you doing?" a few pups called, with looks of disgust._

_Koga stopped and looked up, "What do you want?" He growled at Ara, Ana's nephew, his cousin. The pup was always bugging Koga about playing and hanging out with InuYasha._

"_Why do you hang around with the mutt? Why not with us?"_

_Koga growled, "Don't call him mutt!"_

_InuYasha took hold of Koga's arm, "Come on, lets play somewhere else." He tugged at his arm._

"_Running away mutt?" a light brown haired pup said jumping down from his perch in the tree. _

"_NO." InuYasha said through his teeth, fists clenched._

"_Don't call him mutt!" Koga shoved Ara._

"_Why not? He is one!" Ara shoved him back and went after InuYasha but Koga and InuYasha lunged at Ara knocking him down. InuYasha punched his cheek._

"_Don't ever call me mutt!"_

_Koga punched his other cheek, "Or else." With that they got off of Ara and walked off._

"_What's his problem?" InuYasha asked as they walked back to the dens._

"_He's mad cause before you came, me 'n him we're irreseperable. The elders knew when we were older that we'd get together."_

_InuYasha looked at him shocked, "You mean your pack allows same sex matings!"_

_Koga laughed and nodded, "Yup. I have two dads. One's prince of the North, the other is Prince of the South. Kinda handy eh?" he giggled._

"_Then why is Ara mad?"_

"_Cause I like you more." He smiled, "Come on! Let's find Ginta and Hakkaku! Then we'll really bug the pack!"_

_InuYasha smiled and ran off with Koga._

_TBC…._


	13. Stupid Budgies, They’re Like Cockroaches

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 13: Stupid Budgies, They're Like Cockroaches!

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot, Ana and Ara

Authors note: **So...you allll want to know what Koga whispered in Inuyasha's ear in chapter ... 11? Well... it could be 'beautiful' since it was italics at the end of that chap buuuut, its not. Nope, not even close/ So why did i wait until 13 to tell you, well...  
Rafe: STOP STALLING OR I'LL TELL THEM!  
ok ok, the word was... (drum roll) Impressive... ok ya happy, geeze, way ta ruin my fun.  
**

--

Ana smacked InuYasha and Koga across the head the next morning, effectively waking them up.

"I told you not to let him move!" she yelled.

Both boys woke up groggily, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"He moved on his own." InuYasha mumbled rolling over away from Koga, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep.

When the cold air hit Koga's back he reached behind him, looking for the body that used to be there. Ana moved and removed the wrapping.

"Good thing it was a little tear and it almost re-healed its self." She mumbled. "Koga why didn't you take someone with you?"

Koga moaned and looked at her through one eye, "Everyone was sleeping and I wanted to get it over with so I could spend the day doing something else." He explained with a slight slur in his voice.

"You should have woken some one then!" Ana said as she rewrapped the wound. "Like him." She nodded over to InuYasha as she collected her stuff.

Koga sighed, "He was to peaceful."

Ana sighed, then smiled and then walked out. Koga rolled over and looked at the sleeping half demon.

"Yasha?" he called softly.

InuYasha stirred, rolled over and slowly opened his eyes, "What?"

"You knew yesterday that that night you would turn human."

"Ya I knew, I always know." He raised an eyebrow at Koga, "So?"

"You still cane after me. Even though it could have taken you all night." Koga said solemnly and lowered his head. InuYasha was baffled by Koga's actions, why was he so sad?

InuYasha sat up, took Koga's chin with his two fingers and lifted his head up so he was looking at him. InuYasha smiled, "I knew I'd find you."

Koga smiled lightly back. The same longing feeling came back to InuYasha and he sighed.

"Do you remember that time we ganged up on Ara?" Koga asked. He had to get this off his chest. InuYasha thought back and nodded slightly.

"And do you remember what I said to you last night?"

"Vaguely."

"Do you know that-" Poor Koga didn't get to finish, since a hysterical Ginta ran into their room.

"Koga!" he cried and Koga turned around with death in his eyes.

"What." He said darkly.

Ginta paid no attention to his tone and kept going, "The birds! Apparently half the flock was out hiding waiting to attack when they saw that we think that we've killed them all and now there's more!" he said in one breath.

Koga looked at him and blinked, he made no sense but he got the idea.

"Come on." Koga grabbed his armor and sword and ran out the door. InuYasha followed Koga's actions and also ran out.

The warriors were gathered outside waiting for Koga.

"Where are they?" Koga demanded, going into battle mode.

"A few minutes west." One answered.

"InuYasha?" Koga looked over at him, InuYasha placed a hand on his sword giving him a sharp nod.

Koga nodded back, "Lets go."

They cheered and took off.

Reaching the cliff where the birds lived, there where twenty of them, standing and hovering, ready to fight.

"So ya bird brains aren't dead yet." Koga snarled and the wolves took out their weapons, InuYasha transformed his fang and moved up by Koga.

"Ha!" the biggest one said. In his mind InuYasha called stabbing rights on that one. "You don't kill us, we kill you!" It continued and as if on cue, the birds attacked.

No one moved as InuYasha raised the Tetsusaiga, releasing the wind scar killing two. That's when everyone else joined in, pairing off to take on one. Most of the wolves who where fighting now where the ones who fought the other day.

Koga took out his sword and attacked the nearest bird. The bird turned and bit down on his arm with the sword. With his arm and sword inside the birds mouth, he pushed it up and through the demons head. The mouth opened and Koga pulled his arm and sword out then jumped up and brought the sword down; slicing the bird in two.

Panting, Koga looked down at his arm and cursed seeing his blood flow from the teeth marks. Looking away and at the fight at hand he saw five birds dead and one wolf. Growling he turned and saw InuYasha take out another bird. He smiled, but it disappeared in seconds as one tried to sneak up on the dog demon.

"I don't think so!" Koga growled and attacked.

InuYasha used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and finished off another bird. When he went to catch his breath he heard Koga shout and was able to dodge to his left. Rolling to his feet, he turned and helped Koga take the one bird down. Together they where able to kill the bird in a matter of seconds.

"How many more?" InuYasha said panting slightly.

Koga scanned the area, "Seven."

InuYasha nodded, "Alright. Tell them to move." He said as he lifted Tetsusaiga onto his shoulder.

Koga nodded, "Wolves retreat! Back to the dens!" he shouted. The wolves did as ordered and ran back to the dens, taking the body of the fallen wolf with them.

Koga took a few steps back so there was a distance between him and InuYasha. "When you're ready." Koga said and InuYasha nodded.

The birds started to laugh and advanced towards InuYasha. InuYasha stood there casually, while stood behind him a bit nervous.

InuYasha waited until they were five feet from him, that's when he released the final Wind Scar sending the birds to hell.

When it was all over Koga walked up to InuYasha and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and led him back to the dens.

"Nice hit." Koga said as they walked.

"Ya, nice bite." InuYasha said noticing the bite on Koga's other arm.

Koga smirked, "A day and it'll be healed."

InuYasha looked at him and grinned, "Day and a half."

"Deal."

_TBC…_


	14. I Need to Tell You

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 14: I Need to Tell You

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who willconquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar…so far

Authors note: **SHORT! And i mean really realllllly short. And nerve racking to the writer X,X OH! and before i forget, the rating will be going up in chapter 15 for future chapters. M here we come! (charges over the cliff at the end)**

**AND! Chap 15 wont be out for a while, I have to type it out still but theres a problem...I damaged my left wrist and I cant type. I'd ask my sis, but I dont trust my work in anyones hands but mine, I dont even have a Beta because of my fear. So PLEASE bare with me, hopefuly my wrist will get better soon. I spelt conquer wrong... for 14 chapters... i'm an idiot  
**

--

Three days after the battle with the birds, Koga pulled InuYasha away from the conversation he having with Ara.

"What is it?" InuYasha asked, as Koga led him into the surrounding wood.

Koga stopped and released him. "I need to tell you something." He mumbled.

"Ok, what's up?" InuYasha crossed his arms and waited for him to speak.

Koga looked at InuYasha, "Ummm." He stalled biting his lower lip.

"Koga?" InuYasha walked up to him and placed his and on his shoulder, "Is it about what you wanted to tell me a few days ago?"

Koga sighed and gave InuYasha a determined look, "You know that night when you turned human?"

"Yeah?"

"I said that I hoped you find what you want."

InuYasha nodded, "I know."

"And when we were little I told you that I liked you more than Ara." Koga paused. InuYasha remained quite and gave a nod showing that he remembered.

"You know that its true." He said softly and looked at the forest floor. He waited there in the open for InuYasha's answer. Waiting for him to reject him.

InuYasha looked at Koga's bent head, "You like me?" he asked softy and Koga nodded his head slightly.

InuYasha moved closer to the wolf, placing a hand on his cheek. "That night… I whispered something … did you hear?" he asked not nervous at all.

"Yah… I wasn't really asleep."

InuYasha smiled and slowly slid his arms around Koga's neck, but Koga still wouldn't look at him. InuYasha may have been acting calm, but inside he was scared; would this be different from his other tries with love. "Then you know my answer." He said. _'Please don't hurt me.'_ He thought.

Koga raised his head and their eyes met; blue on gold, gold on blue, and slowly they moved closer together. Eyes slowly closing as they slowly closed the gap. Closer…. Closer…

"I-InuYasha!

TBC… 


	15. Damn It… Not Again

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 15: Damn It… Not Again

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **Evie loves painkillers, and her new toy...a WRIST BRACE! (allowed me to type.) And thank you for the reviews **

--

Blue met gold, gold met blue and slowly the gap between them closed. Their eyes slowly closed and soon they where inches part. As their lips almost met, a voice rang out.

"I-InuYasha?"

Their eyes snapped open and they turned to the left only to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo standing there shocked.

InuYasha swallowed hard and took a few steps away from Koga, "K-kagome."

Koga growled, he didn't like the looks on their faces. It was the same look they had when they first met him, he didn't like it then and he sure didn't like it now.

"InuYasha what are you wearing?" Kagome asked walking up to him.

InuYasha looked down at his wolf out fit, then at Koga who seemed pissed as hell and then at Kagome who looked disgusted.

Koga heard the disgust in her words and saw it on her face. He looked at InuYasha who was looking at his cloths and then at him. He was confused and sad, which pissed him off.

Kagome looked between the two, "Is this who you left us for?" she asked darkly.

"I didn't leave you. I told you some one needed my help and that I couldn't bring you guys because you where humans." InuYasha said annoyed.

"Help with what? Figuring out their sexuality?" she snapped.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you?" Koga asked, he was now at InuYasha's side; he wouldn't let him leave yet.

"You two are what's wrong! Not me!" she shouted pointing a finger at them.

Koga lifted an eyebrow, "Its wrong that I love him?"

"Two MALE demons who love each other is wrong."

InuYasha and Koga looked at each other shocked. Koga looked down and InuYasha placed a hand on his shoulder. That hurt Koga more than it did InuYasha.

"InuYasha lets go." Kagome ordered and went to take his arm, but Koga grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.

"Koga let him go." Sango said and she and Miroku stepped closer.

Koga's grip tightened and held onto him.

"I'm not done with him. I wont let him leave me again."

InuYasha turned and gave Koga a grateful and loving smile.

"He doesn't belong with you!" Kagome snapped.

"So he belongs with you then! He belongs with the one who nearly killed him?" Koga shouted in rage.

Kagome was shocked and confused, Sango and Miroku looked at him

"I know that he isn't some kind of sword that can be tossed around." Koga continued and looked at InuYasha with such an adoring expression, "And you'd have to pry him from my cold dead arms if you want to take him away from me." He added darkly glaring at Kagome.

The others where speechless, but Kagome spoke up, "He was with us first, so he must help us first!"

InuYasha burst out laughing and Koga started to smirk.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

InuYasha stopped laughing, "I was with him long before I met any of you."

"What?" the four asked.

"You heard me. I'll see ya around." InuYasha said taking Koga's hand and began to walk back to the wolf dens.

"But homosexuality is a sin!" she blurted, causing Koga and InuYasha to stop and look at her. The others looked at her too.

"Homo what?" InuYasha said confused.

"Same sex couples are sinners." She hissed.

"Maybe in your world, but not in ours. For demons its natural and common." Koga said as he and InuYasha started off again.

"InuYasha!" they called but the two kept walking.

"InuYasha!" Kagome kept calling.

"InuYasha!"

"Kagome." Sango said placing a hand on her arm.

"InuYasha!" she continued to call, tears sliding down her face.

"InuYasha! Sit Boy!"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped and Kagome looked at her,

"…Sango…" she cried and Miroku wrapped his arms around her and comforted her.

Sango sighed, _'Now Koga wont let InuYasha out of his sight…'_

Sango knew about demon traditions and same sex mates where common and welcomed among the demon world. Shaking her head she turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction the demons took.

"Sango? Sango where are you going?" Kagome called.

"We should head back to the village." She called back.

"But InuYasha –"

"Promised to help Koga. He'll come back after."

"No!" she stomped her foot, "He promised to protect me!"

Sango turned around, "His childhood friend and home are in trouble! They asked for his help so let him help them!"

"No."

"Kagome please." Miroku pleaded.

"No. It's going to be me! Not Koga!" she shouted and ran after the two long gone demons.

--

Koga burst into Ana's room seething with rage, with InuYasha. Ana was shocked to see them.

"What's wrong?" she asked sensing both their rage. Looking from one to the other she noticed a cut on InuYashas temple. "What happened?"

Koga pulled InuYasha in front of him and tugged at the beads. "Get these off." He growled with pure rage.

Ana was terrified, she never heard Koga this angry before. "I'll try." She said as she went to lift the beads over his head, but they stopped at his chin.

"Koga!" Ara called running into his Aunts room.

"What?" Koga growled turning to him.

"There are three humans trespassing saying that you kidnapped their friend."

"You've got to be kidding me." Both Koga and InuYasha said.

Koga turned to Ana, "Get those beads off." He growled and ran out with Ara.

"Sit down InuYasha and I'll try some potions." Ana sighed.

"I wont have to drink any will I?" he asked cautiously.

"No."

"Good." He sighed and sat, but yelped when he did.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked sliding over.

"For the past few mornings I'd wake up with this sharp pain in my lower back- and NO we didn't do _that_." He said when she raised an eyebrow. "We haven't even kissed, so why the hell would we do that?" he mumbled under his breath a bit disappointed about the facts.

"Ok, we'll figure that out later. But right now we have to get these beads off before he scalps us."

InuYasha nodded and Ana got to work.

_TBC…_


	16. Never Letting Him Go

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 16: Never Letting Him Go

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **must burn fingers from typing her name for these two chapters. Oh, BTW; Ana's name is pronounced Aah-Nah.**

--

Koga ran though his land with Ara beside him. They where in their way to the creek where the humans where.

"They're at the creek, five men are positioned there waiting for you." Ara explained as they ran.

"Stupid humans." Was all Koga said as he moved faster.

They arrived at the creek in a few minutes. When Koga stopped he told the guards to move back. When they did, Kagome walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

"Give me InuYasha!" she demanded.

Her actions caused the wolves to growl and advance. Koga raised his hand and they backed off.

"He will return to you when his services are no longer needed and when he feels it is necessary." Koga explained calmly.

"No I want InuYasha and I want him now!" Kagome said and stomped her foot like a stubborn child.

"He will return when the threat is destroyed."

Kagome made a choking whine and looked to her friends for help. Miroku looked deep in thought, while Sango looked down. Getting no help she looked back at Koga.

"I want to talk to him."

Koga shook his head. "Impossible. No. He is with our healer and cannot come to your aid. I advise that you leave my lands before any thing happens."

"Kagome listen to him please." Sango spoke up, "InuYasha will return when his services are no longer required." Why'd she have to be so stubborn?

"Leave now Kagome, or I will have you escorted out."

Kagome stood there and didn't move until Sango and Miroku pulled her away.

"Koga? Are you ok?" Ara asked once the humans where gone.

Koga clenched his fists; "She actually thinks I'll let him return to her after what she's done to him?" he glared down the pathway that they took. "Well, she's got another thing coming."

With that they went back to the dens and put out extra sentries out for the night.

--

When Koga returned to where he left InuYasha and Ana, he was met with a royally pissed off half demon and a passed out healer.

"What's going on?" he asked InuYasha who was growling.

"I hate spells." He grumbled and flopped onto his back.

Koga chuckled, sat down and smacked Ana's leg to wake her up.

"Not now, come back later." She mumbled.

"Ana!" Koga called slapping her foot again. This time she woke up.

"Ungrateful pup." She mumbled before sitting up. "Hey…" she looked around, "This is my chambers… GET OUT!" she yelled pushing them out the door.

Koga laughed as he and InuYasha walked back to their room.

"So, how'd the little 'meeting' go?" InuYasha asked as he flopped down onto the furs.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Koga mumbled as he too flopped onto the furs. "How'd it go with the beads?" he asked turning his head towards InuYasha.

InuYasha slowly turned his head towards Koga, eyes narrowed. "It burnt, it stung, knocked me out, turned my hair red and gave me cat whiskers…" he said through clenched teeth.

Koga's eyes where wide and he had slight smirk on thinking about InuYasha having red hair. "So?"

InuYasha glared at his smirk. "After all that she was able to melt one-_just one_- bead in half."

"Why didn't she try harder?"

"You make me sick."

"Well?"

"…. That's kind of hard to do if you're passed out!"

"Sorry." Koga chuckled.

"No your not." InuYasha mumbled turning on his back only to yelp in pain.

Koga sat up, "What's wrong?" he moved closer to the other.

"Nothing." He answered though clenched teeth.

Koga shook his head, "I've heard you yelp when you sit down and wince when you roll over." He gripped InuYasha's shoulders, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" InuYasha shouted.

Koga growled and pushed InuYasha onto his stomach.

"Where?" he growled.

InuYasha shook his head, he wasn't telling.

Seeing resistance, Koga tightened his hold. "Tell me."

"No!" InuYasha growled through his teeth.

"Fine." Koga said simply and InuYasha thought he gave up until Koga said. "I'll find it my self."

InuYasha's eyes widened when he felt Koga straddle his legs.

"W-what are you doing?' InuYasha asked blushing slightly.

"I told you. I'll find it my self, with or with out your help."

"Fine! Fine! Fine!"

Koga smirked in triumph.

"Lower back." InuYasha mumbled and Koga loosely undid the fur skirt. What he found shocked him.

"Holy sh…" Koga breathed.

InuYasha's ears drooped, "I know…"

_TBC…_


	17. A Secret Revealed

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 17: A Secret Revealed

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **We're starting off with a flash back to InuYasha's childhood. Please refrain from any killing. Thank you. Nipple is a funny word…. haha.  
**

--

**Flashback:**

"_What do we have here?" The village leader sneered as a young InuYasha. A week has passed since the wolves left him at a human village and he desperately wanted to go back._

The first week was great, the kids played with him and no one had beaten him. But that was because of the old village leader. The one now has only been around for a few days and he despised the little half demon since day one.

_InuYasha always kept his distance from him but the man would find away to make InuYasha run into him. Giving him the power to punish the child, and that's exactly what happened here._

_He was playing with the only child who wasn't afraid of him, when the ball they where playing with went over InuYasha's head. He went after it but ran in to the village leader._

"_What to we have here?" the leader sneered at the young boy who ran into his legs._

_InuYasha gasped and looked up, "Sorry Sir."_

"_Come with me." He said and grabbed InuYasha's arm._

'_No!" InuYasha cried and struggled to get away._

"_Don't make a scene!"_

"_But I didn't mean it!" InuYasha cried and pulled harder, but his efforts where in vain as he was thrown into the leaders hut._

"_Filthy little half demon. You'll never fit in with those traits." He said as he pulled out a knife._

_InuYasha's eyes widened in fear._

"_What should be the first to go? The ears… or…"_

_InuYasha made a mad dash to the door, but the man grabbed him by his tail._

"_Ok then, tail first." He brought the knife down and removed it in one clean swipe._

_InuYasha cried out in pain, but did not fall to his knees. Instead he burst out of the hut and out of the village. Collapsing hours later._

**End Flash back.**

Koga sat on InuYasha staring at his lower back.

"How…who…" was all he could say. He was angry and sad. How could some one do that to him? He traced his fingers around the scar lightly.

"Doesn't matter. I got my revenge." InuYasha growled sadly.

Koga continued looking at and tracing the scar as InuYasha lied there. They where like that for a while, but then Koga moved beside InuYasha and was now petting the tail that used to be there. InuYasha was asleep but would twitch once in a while; his lower back hurt it a lot.

Koga looked at him lovingly, they both changed and he was happy that InuYasha was staying with him. With the half demon beside him he felt at peace. But he knew his human companions would be back.

He retied InuYasha's skirt, grabbed a fur and lied down beside him.

"No matter what," he whispered in his ear. "I wont let you go." He wrapped his arms protectively around InuYasha's waist, which the sleeping demon snuggled into.

"I…love you." Koga confessed.

InuYasha's eyes snapped open; he was lightly sleeping so he heard everything Koga said. His eyes softened and a smile graced his lips. Turning around in Koga's arms he looked into Koga's blue eyes.

Koga was a bit shocked when InuYasha turned around and looked at him. "Inu-"

InuYasha silenced Koga with his lips. Koga's eyes widened, but soon closed as he relaxed into the kiss. InuYasha ran his fingers thought Koga's hair and opened his mouth when he felt Koga nibble on his lip.

Koga pulled InuYasha on top of him and sat them up in one fluid motion.

InuYasha kissed along Koga's jaw line and made his way down to his chest. Pushing him down, he attacked Koga's nipples. Wigging under InuYasha, Koga couldn't help the moan that escaped. Grabbing InuYasha's head, he pulled him back up for a kiss.

"I love you too." InuYasha gasped when they broke apart for air. Koga smiled and kissed InuYasha once more. Running his hands along InuYasha's back, his fingers touched something warm and sticky.

Koga broke the kiss, sat them up and looked at his hands.

They where covered in blood.

"InuYasha?" he asked and looked at him.

"…Koga…I don't…." was all InuYasha said before his eyes rolled back into his head and fell over, passed out.

_TBC…_


	18. Just One Big Surprise

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 18: Just One Big Surprise

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **Did ya notice the new summary and the higher rating? heh heh heh...i'm evil : 3 Savvy!  
**

--

Koga gently shook InuYasha's shoulders, "InuYasha? InuYasha wake up! Please." He begged.

Nothing happened, not even his ears moved. Koga was panicking, all they did was kiss and now InuYasha was bleeding and not answering him. Koga rolled InuYasha onto his stomach and undid the tie on the skirt. Lowering it to where the blood was coming from, he gasped and flinched back.

Bone had ripped though the skin and was growing every second. As the bone grew, muscle and veins appeared and wrapped themselves around the showing bone. Koga watched partly grossed out and partly fascinated. Skin then grew around the bone and tissue and lastly silver covered the new appendage.

When everything stopped growing the new appendage gave a slight twitch and then wrapped its self around InuYasha's waist.

Koga sat there in awe; the blood disappeared from InuYasha's cloths, the furs, and off his own hands. He slowly moved closer to InuYasha's side, tied his skirt and gave him a soft shake.

InuYasha's face tensed then relaxed and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank god." Koga sighed in relief, seeing InuYasha turn onto his back.

"Sorry." InuYasha slurred as he brought his hand up to caress the others face.

"You're just one big surprise aren't you?"

InuYasha smiled, "You have no idea."

Koga smiled back and leaned down to kiss him, "Get some sleep. Ana and the other females are going to go nuts when they see you."

InuYasha smirked at his words, "You wont let them jump me."

Koga raised an eyebrow, "Hoe can you be so sure?"

InuYasha growled, launched himself up and pinned Koga down.

"Someone's feeling better."

InuYasha gave him a smirk, "Now that I think about it, that redhead is quite attractive…"

Koga's eyes widened, "You wouldn't?"

InuYasha gave Koga a quick kiss, rolled off of him and onto his side. "Night!" he chirped and closed his eyes.

--

The next morning Koga woke up before InuYasha and wandered over to where the females where sitting, thinking that this would be the perfect revenge.

"Good morning Prince Koga." They said cheerfully.

"Good morning Ladies." He answered with a nod and sat.

"What can we do for you?" one with short black hair asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with the most important members of this pack." He said with a grin.

"What did you do to InuYasha this time?" Ana asked walking up behind him.

Koga turned around and looked up, "You'll see… and I highly doubt that its my fault."

Ana put her hands on her hips, "What'd you do to him?"

Koga grinned and flicked his tail.

--

InuYasha rolled over and buried his head into the furs, breathing in Koga's scent. He looked up and looked around, Koga was gone.

InuYasha smirked, stretched like a cat and cracked his back. Unwrapping his tail he gave it a shake, looking behind him he smiled. Standing up he brought his tail up and gave it a pat. Letting it go he made his way to the entrance and followed Koga's scent.

As InuYasha walked down the corridors, some would stare and become puzzled.

"Hey InuYasha!" Ginta called running over.

"Hey."

"Koga's with the females. I heard him and Ana arguing. So if you're looking for him he's there."

InuYasha stopped and looked at Ginta, "That little…" he growled and took off. Ginta shrugged and went off to find Hakkaku; it was his turn for sentry duty.

InuYasha slowed down when he neared the room where the females gathered and dropped onto all fours. He poked his head in and grinned, Koga's back was to him. Ana saw him, but he gave her a wink and went back to scolding Koga. He crawled silently and stealthy towards him, his tail swishing back and forth, the grin on his face growing.

A few of the females noticed InuYasha and began to giggle.

Koga raised an eyebrow when some began to giggle. InuYasha got closer and closer and got ready to pounce.

Kogas tail brushed over something and he slowly turned around. His eyes widened and curiosity exploded when he saw InuYasha acting like a cat.

"InuYasha?"

When Koga said his name, InuYasha launched and tackled him to the ground. His hands on Kogas wrists pinned above his head, his knees on either side of his waist. InuYasha grinned; proud that he surprised Koga, his tail was swishing back and forth.

Ana and the others looked from InuYasha to Koga and then back.

"What was th- you have a tail?" Ana said noticing the wagging appendage.

Squeals of excitement erupted from the females as they fought their way over to the dog demon.

"..oops." InuYasha's ears dropped and Koga knocked him off.

"Nice job Puppy." He joke as InuYasha tired to get away.

"Shuddup." InuYasha said as hands grabbed his clothing.

Koga moved away, allowing the females to swallow InuYasha up.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Ana asked with crossed arms.

"In a bit." He waved off the subject.

Ana sighed and gave her head a shake, "How'd this happen? Cause the last time I saw him, his tail was gone."

Koga shrugged, "He kept on wincing and yelping when he sat down so I checked him, and found a scar and it came back."

Ana looked at him, "…right…"

"Ask him not me!"

Ana looked back at the crowed of girls, then at Koga and then back. "Koga."

He sighed, "Ya ya." Koga stepped into the crowed and found InuYasha on the floor. Sighing, he picked him up and ran back to their chambers. With Ana and the others screaming at him.

"Koga! Bring him back you selfish pup!"

_TBC…_


	19. Second Time, Second Goodbye

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 19: Second Time, Second Goodbye

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **Get your cleavers! Oh! And the song (in bold) is All About Us, by t.A.t.U. Fluff/Lime. (blows noise maker) xD ….limes and lemons are hard...SHORTNESS AHEAD! (charges over cliff)  
**

--

Koga dumped InuYasha onto the furs and smirked down at him.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let them jump me." InuYasha growled, glaring playfully up at Koga as he rested on his elbows.

"You assumed, I said no such thing." Koga bent down.

InuYasha smirked evilly, "So you wouldn't care of one of them raped me and ended up getting pregnant. Meaning I'd have to be with them and not you."

Koga raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious."

"Yah."

This time Koga smirked and crouched down so they where eye to eye.

"They wouldn't do that."

"Why not? They try to."

Koga then moved so he was straddling InuYasha.

"Because you're mine." He said lowering his head and kissed InuYasha's neck.

"I am?" InuYasha moaned tilting his head back a bit for Koga.

"Mmmm hmmm." Koga kissed his way to InuYashas jaw.

"Good." InuYasha moved his head so he captured Kogas lips.

As they kissed, Koga pushed InuYasha down and deepened it. Lying down , Kogas fingers made themselves busy by removing InuYasha's shirt, and roamed over his chest, putting every bump into memory.

InuYasha went to take off Koga's chest plate, but his hands where brought together and then pinned above his head as Koga kissed his way down his chest. He moaned out Kogas name when he felt him take his nipple into his mouth. After nibbling and sucking one he gave its twin the same attention. Once it was hard, he moved back up and kissed InuYasha more thoroughly.

But sadly all good things have to come to an end.

Ana came bursting into the room so fast that she didn't even realize what was going on in it before it was too late.

"Ko-!" she stopped and looked down at the two demons who where grinding on the floor. Flash backs of seeing her brother and Kujo flashed through her mind. Shaking her head she yelled, "Koga!"

The grinding stopped and Koga ripped his mouth from InuYasha who growled in protest.

"What." Koga growled.

"Rene has arrived. You're parents will be here in a few days."

Koga sighed angrily, "Is that it?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and began to nibble on Kogas neck; they weren't finished yet.

Ana lowered her head; she dreaded this part, "No… A messenger from InuYasha's human companions came and said that they found information on Naraku's location."

InuYasha stopped teasing Koga and looked at him then at Ana.

"When?" he asked as Koga rolled off of him.

"Just now. They left just after giving Hakkaku the message."

InuYasha ran his hands though his hair, "Man…"

"Leave us." Koga ordered. Ana bowed and left.

Both sat there, each on different sides of the bed. Koga hated the idea if InuYasha going back to the humans and going off on a wild goose chase. InuYasha hated the idea of leaving Koga, but he said he'd kill Naraku. He had to.

"I have to go." InuYasha said solemnly breaking the silence.

"No." Koga growled.

"I have to go back."

"Why?" Koga took a glance at InuYasha and saw he had his head down.

"The others…" InuYasha mumbled.

"Think that its wrong that we're together. They wont let you to return to me."

"I know but…"

"InuYasha…. I cant loose you."

**They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall**

InuYasha smiled, crawled over to Koga, wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his head on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine." He whispered.

"I know but… what if it's a hundred feet? Or into trees or sharper rocks? Or Naraku."

**If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

InuYasha gave him a reassuring kiss, which Koga returned.

"I don't want to find you dead." Koga whispered when they parted.

"Koga… I'm to stubborn to die. Ana said so her self." InuYasha gave him a small smile.

"That's not- I know you think its your job to protect them… but…" Koga sighed.

InuYasha hugged him harder; it would be hard leaving him, for the first time in a long time he felt at home and when he felt Koga's grip tighten also his heart almost broke. It was like if one of them let go, they'd never be together again.

"I'll be fine. Trust me. I will come back." InuYasha whispered the last part.

Koga sighed, and would rather cut off his own tail then to say the next sentence. "Ok, I'll take you back."

InuYasha grimaced, "Thank you."

So InuYasha changed back into his fire rat robe putting his wolf clothing in the pouch Koga and Ana gave him, and they headed out.

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)**

They walked slow, stopping every so often to give each other their final kiss, trying to spend as much time as possible together before they reached the village.

As they neared the village, InuYasha took Kogas hand and squeezed it. The contact made Koga want to pick him up and run as far as they could. But if he did, not matter what the thought of them looking for him would drive him mad.

**It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know**

It wasn't long before the gates came into view that the two stopped. The walk was far to short and knew that the time of the dreaded good bye came next.

"God I'll miss you." Koga breathed out looking down at their joined hands.

"You'll see me around." InuYasha tried to smile, "I bet I find more shards."

**It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us**

'_That's right InuYasha, pretend it's a game. You'll see him again.' _InuYasha thought to himself.

Koga tried to smile but couldn't, "I'll see you around Yasha." He hated this. He hated leaving his InuYasha with these humans who hurt him.

"Ya." InuYasha released Koga's hand and walked to the gate entrance.

**If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about**

**It's all about us (all about us)**

He turned just as Koga sped off back to the wolf dens.  
Both their hearts were heavy with loss; they both had someone ripped away from them.

"This is the second time I've watched you leave me like this…"

**They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight**

**It's all about us**

_TBC…_**  
**


	20. Not Enough

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 20: Not Enough

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar and Sora.

Authors note: **(blinks) …. its...ALIVE! (points)...I swear there was something you guys needed to know...but I dont remember...Bunnies Are Evil...  
**

--

Upon entering the village, InuYasha was met with silence as he walked to Kaede's hut. He could smell everyone's scent, so he knew they where all here and that he didn't have to go traveling down a dumb well to get the one person he really didn't want to see.

It didn't surprise him when they all shouted his name and all ran to him with hugs when he entered the hut. He forced himself to smile and to pat their backs.

"I'm glad you're back." Kagome said shyly with a blush.

"Yes welcome back." Miroku nodded.

"Whatever." InuYasha answered them. Looking over at Sango she gave him a curt nod that he returned.

"It's about time you showed up." Shippo said stubbornly.

In a flash InuYasha spun and snarled at him baring his fangs.

"InuYasha…"Kagome warned.

"Don't Kagome. It's not his fault, its Shippo's." Sango said coming to InuYasha's defense.

Kagome shot her a look, but Sango rolled her eyes and looked away.

"So where's Naraku." InuYasha asked. It was the only reason why he was here, so he better get some answers or else it was bye-bye humans and hello Koga.

"Hiding in an abandoned village south of here." Sango answered and again Kagome shot her a look; which Sango again ignored.

Kagome looked at InuYasha, waiting for his reaction. His gaze was downcast and eyes where blank and glazed over. One might think he was sick, but he was just calming himself down.

'_South! That's even farther away from him…'_ he thought.

"Lets go!" Sango said, InuYasha snapped his head up and saw that she was in her slayers out fit. Sango gave him a smile, _'The sooner we're done, the sooner you can go back my friend.'_

Kagome spun around and glared at Sango, didn't Sango know that she wanted InuYasha with them for as long as possible? That if InuYasha staid with them he'd fall in love with her again?

"Well come on, let's get going. If we leave now we can be there in two days." Sango announced as she and Miroku started moving.

InuYasha made sure his sword was secure and followed, Kagome brought up the rear.

'_Koga…'_ InuYasha thought sadly as he walked further and further away from him. Sango quickly looked at InuYasha and frowned; he wasn't himself, the fire in his eyes left, it wasn't healthy for him to be here. With his heart and mind not in this, he will get himself killed.

--

Koga ran blindly back to the caves, his whole aura was sad and angry. He didn't even acknowledge any who welcomed him back. Welcome back? Ha, he'd rather be out there with InuYasha than be back here where everything has his scent.

Entering his chamber he looked around, it felt bigger, empty, quite, lonely. Walking foreword he stopped in the middle of the furs and sat facing the walls. The only thing he could think about was his InuYasha, and how he lost him to the humans once again.

He sat and wondered what he was doing. What were they doing to him? How is he feeling? Did feel sick to his stomach at the thought of another touching him.

He thought about all the time they spent together. From when he first brought InuYasha here nearly dead, to the time where he and the females jumped him and striped him down and changed him into his wolf clothing. From their first kiss, to when he nearly scared him when his tail grew back.

Looking back, they where always interrupted, always being watched.

It didn't take them long to remember their past, or for their feelings to awaken, and to fall in love.

But they didn't get enough time.  
And he wanted more time.  
He would get more time.

Growling, he flopped backwards into the furs, rolling onto his stomach he breathed in the half demons intoxicating scent. His eyes closed and a dreamy look spread across his face.

But it wasn't enough; his lingering scent would only linger for a while. Soon it would be gone, and he would go mad.

Sitting up onto his knees he looked around. Spotting the fur InuYasha used to wrap himself in, he grabbed it and wrapped himself in it. InuYasha's scent filled his senses, putting him into another dream like phase.

His scent was like a drug, fueling him, begging him, torturing him into endless bliss.

But soon his scent filled his senses and his high began to diminish.

He growled and threw the fur away from him. He couldn't go on like this; he had to get him back.

Getting to his feet, he ran out the door; colliding into someone who was coming to see him.

Koga quickly recovered and jumped to his feet. Looking down he recognized the wolf straight way.

"Sora! I'm sorry." He apologized as he helped her to her feet.

"That's no way to greet your Aunt! What has Ana been teaching you?" the female wolf said putting her hands on her hips. She had fire red hair with black streaks, which where braided. Her eyes where a reddish brown, matching her reddish brown fur.

"I'm sorry." Koga apologized again, brining her in for a hug. "How are you?"

"Tired and excited. How are you?" she answered.

Koga sighed, "I've been better."

Sora gave him a sympathetic smile, "Get some sleep dear. You look like the dead." She patted him on the back and lead him back to his room.

Entering Koga went straight to the furs and flopped down.

Sora stood in the entrance and looked around, "You have enough furs there Koga?"

"No." he mumbled and looked at her.

"I heard you fell in love and that he was living with you." She said as she walked up to him.

"I did and he was." He sighed.

"Was?"

"…He…left." He said pained.

"What! Why! We have to get him back! Your fathers are coming! They heard about your love and want to meet him!" she rambled as she went to the door but stopped. "Where'd he go?"

"Back to the humans who travel with him. He didn't want to, but he had to." Koga turned his back to her. "Please leave. I don't want to talk about it any more."

Sora was crushed by the pain and loneliness in her nephews' voice. Seeing him burry his head under the furs, she complied with his wishes and let him be. Sighing as she left, she went to find Ana.

It didn't take her long before she found her lounging outside.

"Sora!" Ana greeted when she saw Sora walk outside; she noticed the troubled look and stood up from her spot. "What can I do for you?"

Sora smiled sadly, "How in love is Koga with him?" she asked.

Ana hooked her arms with her and walked, "Very much. They had a special bond when they where pups and it may have torn when they where separated and when they fought. But it healed as Koga looked after InuYasha. Their relationship is scorned by InuYasha's human friends. I believe that Koga thinks the humans are trying to break them apart.

"I don't think that can or ever will happen. The sorrow that surrounds Koga wont leave until he has InuYasha back in his arms for good." As Ana spoke they had made their way to her chamber. "Why do you ask?" she asked as they sat.

"I wanted to send a scout out to find him." Sora answered.

Ana grinned. "I've already done that. As we speak one wolf and your son are watching over InuYasha. If the humans are about to do something they will intervene and bring him home."

Sora smiled, "Our minds think alike."

"Well they should since we grew up together." Ana smiled but then went serious. "Also, they are watching his health. If he starts to act weird in any way, Ara is to send his wolf to us and we are to send Koga after him. Ara will try and stop InuYasha before any thing bad happens."

"You have it all figured, how long will InuYasha last?"

"InuYasha is emotional unstable… two days. Two days and he will be back in Koga's arms."

Sora smiled and slowly made her way to the door.

"Where're you off to?" Ana asked looking her way.

Without turning Sora said, "To see how far our brothers are."

_TBC…_


	21. One Last Word

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 21: One Last Word

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will concur Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara and Azar.

Authors note: **Question: Do they have badgers in Japan? Also; Are characters with silver hair always hotter than characters with normal hair colors? What about a dark blue, or dark purple?  
**

**Short! (dives over cliff to avoid thrown objects)**

--

The group has been walking for one whole day. They where traveling fast, covering more ground than expected. Kagome and Miroku where on Kirara, while Sango was with InuYasha.

Kagome had complained that she was feeling nauseous and suggested that they waited before heading out. InuYasha didn't want to and neither did Sango, so Sango suggested that she ride with InuYasha and Kagome on Kirara since it would be smother.

Kagome nearly killed Sango, but in the end that's what they did.

"You really love Koga don't you?" Sango whispered in InuYasha's ear as they ran.

InuYasha smiled softly at the mention of his name, "Yeah." He mumbled.

"It kills you to be here doesn't it." she continued feeling guilty.

InuYasha nodded, "Don't blame your self Sango… its not your fault. I said I'd kill Naraku so I will."

Sango smiled a bit.

Kagome glared down at them, "What are they talking about?" she mused.

"How far now?" InuYasha asked.

"If we keep in this direction, a village should appear." Sango answered. "Let me off, we can slow down."

InuYasha let Sango slid from his back, the others joined them and they began to walk.

Sighing InuYasha's thoughts wandered to his arrogant wolf.

Ara and the wolf where a few feet behind the travelers, thankfully they where downwind so InuYasha and the other small demons couldn't smell them. He was thankful but worried that InuYasha couldn't sense them. He should have, they where close enough.

Since they where almost at a village he as thinking of sending his wolf back to give Ana an update; but that idea blew out the window when he heard one of InuYasha's female companions scream his name.

Kagome suggested a break, so they where going to stop and settle in the clearing up ahead.

InuYasha was the first to enter the clearing that belonged to a badger demon, a very angry badger demon. He didn't see anything wrong with it, but he also didn't see the demon lurking in the shadows.

The beast came charging out towards the half demon, without the scream, InuYasha never would have dodged it.

Getting to his feet, InuYasha just looked at it. It was as big or bigger than Sesshomaru in his true form.

As it came for him InuYasha didn't move, he stood there in its path, completely calm.

"InuYasha move!" Kagome cried.

From his hiding spot, Ara had to contain himself and the wolf from running out there to take the badger down. They weren't allowed to interfere unless absolutely necessary.

'_InuYasha, what are you doing?'_

The demon was right in front of him, it lifted up its paw with sharp and gleaming claws; and swiped at InuYasha. Its paw connected, catching his chest ripping his chest open, and sending him into a tree.

InuYasha landed with a soft thud, but slowly walked out, right back to the demon.

Ara looked at, his sword wasn't even out-wait. He looked again; he didn't even have it!

'_He's becoming suicidal.' _"Get Koga! Now!" he said to the wolf.

Sadly, it would take the wolf a few days to reach Koga, even if he ran the whole way.

Ara looked on painfully, _'Hurry my friend…'_

The humans ran up to InuYasha to help him out, but he ordered them to stay back. He wanted the pain, he felt so numb. He didn't even know if he was alive still.

Why did this always happen to him? When he finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, they where ripped from his arms. His life. Why?

He didn't notice when the demon attacked him again, he didn't notice when he became fused with a tree.

**If you die, you'll never see Koga again.** An old voice in his head said.

'_They wont let me return. She'll sit me until I forget him.' _He replied.

**What about Koga? Do you want him to find you dead? Do you want to break his heart?**

'_There's nothing I can do. They wont let me return.'_ He was beginning to give up.

**You wimp. Since when did you let humans control you? Get a grip, screw the humans, and kill Naraku with Koga by your side!**

Ara lost sight of InuYasha when he was once again thrown into the trees. He looked to the sky and prayed for a way his wolf could reach Koga.

The wolf dodged past trees, avoided any demon, and jumped across streams, until it was a day's run from the dens. He stopped, stood tall and straight, then lifted his head to the heavens and howled.

His howl reached the ears of the sentries who raced to the dens to alert Ana.

His howl also reached the ears of Ara who sighed in relief, but missed the half demon as he slipped away uttering one last word.

"Koga…"


	22. Breakdown

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 22: Breakdown

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar, Sora and Tora.

Authors note: **Hahaha! I'm evil! (bows) Short! (dives off cliff) I hate being sick...  
**

--

Ana pounded on Koga's new door, he some how barricaded himself into his room.

"Koga!" Ana called, "Open this… this door!" She had a dozen demons with her trying to get the prince out but every time they pulled away one rock, more would fall into its place.

They've been at this since last night. When Ginta went to bring Koga some food he was met with the wall of rock, and so the rescue began.

"Koga please!" Ana pleaded, "You need to come out." She slid to her knees and buried her face in her hands, tears streaming down her face. The message came hours ago and by what the sentry said, it was bad.

"Koga!" she yelled pounding her fist on the wall. The movements caused a rock slide, sending dust and rock everywhere.

"You brat. Just like your father. One heartbreak and you're ready to die." She mumbled as she coughed. "Koga!" she yelled again. "Its InuYasha…" she continued falling to the ground. "He needs you…"

"Ana." Came a voice.

She turned around and saw Sora.

"He wont come out. I-I don't know w-what else t-to do." She cried looking from her to the rock then back.

Sora smiled and a figure from behind her walked forward and went to the barricade.

Ana's eyes went wide and new tears began to form in her eyes, "T-Tora."

Tora smiled down at her, making her spirits soar. Tora walked to the side and spoke, "Koga. Let me in." His voice was strong but soft. Placing a hand on the rock and continued, "Koga please. It's your father."

From inside the room Koga was curled up in the furs, his head nestled between the furs his InuYasha was always cuddling with. He could hear the others trying to get through and he could hear Ana's pleas.

But he didn't care, all he wanted was to rot. Die and be released from his pain. But when a new and familiar voice startled him and encouraged him to sit up.

When he heard the word 'father', he bolted to his feet, to his door and with a solid kick, this cage came crumbling down.

As the dust settled once more, a tall demon with short spiky brown hair and stunning teal eyes stood before him.

"Father." He whispered as he dove into Tora's open arms. Tora wrapped his strong arms around his crying son.

"They took him." He cried, "They look him away. InuYasha. Again they made him leave."

Tora shushed his son and rubbed his back. "I know I know."

Ana and Sora ushered the others away.

"What should…. What should I do?"

"Koga listen to me." Tora grabbed Kogas shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. Koga didn't like the look they held; something was wrong.

"A demon attacked them-"

Koga's eyes widened and he became hysterical, "No. no. NO!" he tried to get away but Tora held him close. "No…we, we. It was gonna be me 'n him. Father no." Tears spilled from his eyes and Tora couldn't stand seeing his son like this, but he needed to know.

"InuYasha was thrown and attacked badly."

Koga slumped in his arms, "No." he whimpered.

Tora shook him, "You need to bring him back. No matter the condition. No matter the resistance. You bring your mate back and you bring him back now!" he said forcefully.

Koga looked at him with determination and then took off. He would bring him back, he would bring his mate back.

His eyes glowed red and he ran faster.

_TBC…_


	23. Howl If You Live and Break Free

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 23: Howl If You Live and Break Free

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar, Sora and Tora.

Authors note: **O.O…. pats body I….I… I'M ALIVE!!! (coughing fit)….(dies)**

--

Ara jumped out-maybe- at the right time and defeated the demon and brought InuYasha's body to the humans.

"W-who are you?" Kagome and Miroku demanded of him. He looked intently at the female who said nothing making her blush. Smirking he walked past them and laid InuYasha down by a tree.

His breathing was barley above a whisper. His wounds where barley life threatening, but he had no will to live.

"InuYasha its Ara." He whispered in his ear, "Please hold on. Koga's on his way. Please don't leave him."

"A…Ara?" came a weak reply.

"Hold on. Koga's coming to you."

"Koga…"

Ara heard his breathing become stronger and his heart rate grew stronger also.

InuYasha opened his eyes slowly, "My…sword." He pointed shakily over to where he first landed.

Ara nodded and dashed towards it, picking it up he burnt his hands, but he gritted his teeth and brought it to InuYasha.

Kagome and the others walked up to InuYasha to see how he was, but Ara growled and made them step back. Kagome went to make a remark but Sango calmed her hand over her mouth.

A howl rode on the wind and reached InuYasha's ears, "Koga…" he whispered, trying to get up.

Ara grinned, "You better stay back."

Another howl was heard, this time louder, closer.

InuYasha sat up, injuries forgotten, and focused on the area behind Ara.

"Koga." His heart began to soar, he grabbed onto the tree and shakily stood up.

Seconds after InuYasha stood up, Koga burst through the trees and stopped dead when he saw InuYasha standing.

"You're alive"

Ara stepped back towards the humans.

Kagome's face dropped, "Koga what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm taking back what was stolen from me."

InuYasha smiled and began to walk towards Koga, who was already half way to him.

"Koga."

They met and Koga threw his arms around InuYasha, crushing him into his chest. InuYasha buried his face into the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent, while running his hands everywhere he could touch.

Koga nuzzled InuYasha's neck and placed small kissed here and there, and ran his hands along his shoulders.

Ara and Sango-who acquired a major blush from standing so close to Ara- looked away, Miroku looked down while Kagome glared daggers at the two reunited lovers.

InuYasha looked up at Koga with tired eyes, only then did Koga see how pale he was. Koga would take him back home and both of them would get better. Placing a hand on InuYasha's cheek, he moved his head and gently kissed him.

When their lips met, InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kogas neck, deepening the kiss, allowing Koga to taste every inch of him.

Kagome couldn't stand it. it was wrong, so very wrong. "InuYasha." She threatened.

Everyone looked at her and InuYasha and Koga stopped kissing and looked at her also. Koga didn't like her tone and InuYasha knew that tone, so he knew what was coming next. He released Koga and readied himself for the impact, but Koga didn't let him go. His grip tightened as he drew InuYasha closer to him than before and readied himself too.

"Sit boy!" she screamed.

Koga held InuYasha up as he was being pulled down. "You are no longer hers. She has no control over you." He growled out as they where pulled slowly into the ground.

Kagome looked at them, he still stood. "No…Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit Boy!!" she screamed again and Ara jumped over and clamped his hand over her mouth.

InuYasha cried out in pain as the spell tried to pull them down.

"I will fight with you, but you must fight too." Koga said though clenched teeth.

InuYasha opened his eyes and looked into Kogas.

"Fight it." he said as his eyes turned red. InuYasha nodded and his eyes began to flash red. He fought against the weight and with Kogas help he stood up straighter. The two demons grinned at each other and when Kagome yelled another sit command though Aras hand, the rosary exploded sending beads everywhere.

Everyone stood in shock, Koga touched foreheads with InuYasha, both where panting heavily and InuYasha's wound was only bleeding a bit.

"No…" Kagome whispered, "The beads."

"Come on." Koga said with a huge smile, happy now that his love was free. "I want you to meet my dad's."

InuYasha smiled back and nodded.

Koga turned to Ara who was talking with Sango, "Ara."

Ara stopped and turned to him.

"Ara lets go. Your mother and my fathers are waiting."

Aras face brightened, he hadn't seen his mother for decades. Saying goodbye to Sango and took off, but stopped when he was behind Koga. "Did you-" he asked but Koga stopped him.

"Go on ahead. Tell them that we'll be there soon."

Ara nodded and with a smile to Sango he took off. Koga looked at the humans and studied them. The only one who would cause him trouble was Kagome. Miroku didn't pose a threat and since Sango has taken a liking to his cousin, he wouldn't have issues with her.

"What do you mean fathers?" Kagome asked a bit troubled by that word, but Koga ignored her.

"I'm only going to say this once so listen and remember." Koga said dangerously. "InuYasha is coming with me."

Kagome squeaked a protest but a growl from Koga shut her up.

"If _any_ of you step inside my territory, you will be attacked. You send a messenger, they will be killed and you will be attacked. Take him away from me in _any way_, and I will personally kill you." Koga took InuYasha's hand and began to walk back.

Kagome looked around, he couldn't take InuYasha away from her, they just couldn't! An idea sprang to mind, "InuYasha… answer me this. Why did you kiss me?" she grinned knowing Koga would be come jealous.

The canines stopped and slow turned back to face the humans. InuYasha was glaring daggers at Kagome, while Koga was looking at InuYasha confusedly.

"You kissed her?" Koga asked him softly betrayal evident in his voice.

InuYasha turned his head and looked at Koga, slightly taken aback by his tone. "No! She kissed me!" he said turning back to Kagome and glaring. "I'd never want to kiss you." He growled. Koga smiled, but still was feeling a little betrayed.

Kagome frowned; this wasn't working, well not really. So she decided to attack Koga, maybe she could turn them against each other, they where rivals before. "Why did you ask for my hand?" she asked the wolf innocently.

InuYasha growled at all the memories of Koga proposing to the girl and hate for the wolf began to reform.

Kagome grinned on the inside, it was working. Now to bring out the big guns: tears began to gather in the girls' eyes, "I said I'd always stay by your side. No matter what. I thought that meant something to you." She sobbed. Miroku's eyes widened then softened as he made his way over to Kagome to comfort her.

InuYasha glared at the girl and her fake tears, and his glare narrowed when he saw that monk move to comfort her.

Sango's eyes widened and then narrowed as she looked away, _'I knew it.'_ She thought.

InuYasha growled, "By my side… By my side!" his voice grew louder with each word. "How could you be by _my side_ if you where never on it!!" he shouted at her. "Sitting me for _every_ stupid and small thing! You have never been by my side! You've been against me since the beginning!"

Kagome's eyes widened and more tears spilled down her cheeks. "…I hate you!!" she shouted. "I hate that you picked him over me! How could you!? After everything I've done for you!" she closed her eyes and clenched her fist and let out an irritated growl. "I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!!" over the course of her screaming she looked up at InuYasha and Koga and glared daggers at them. "I wish I never freed you from that tree. I wish Kikyo killed you." She whispered deadly.

InuYasha's eyes widened and filled with tears. He blinked and looked away; a few tears fell down his cheeks. Koga looked at his love and wrapped an arm around him. He knew those words hurt. They had cut through him also.

Koga turned to Kagome with eyes dark and filled with the promise of death. "Death Kagome. Death will be the next reason as to why we cross paths. And it shall be yours."

With that, Koga began his journey back north, with InuYasha half alive by his side.

_TBC…_

_We where all waiting for that… and I needed a reason as to why Inu shall become… unhappy. Hopefully that wasn't too mean… Her promised death coming soon. After a new couple is formed. Stay tuned!!_


	24. Welcome Kujo and Tora

Title: All He Wanted.

Chapter 24: Welcome Kujo and Tora

Summary: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will conquer Past or Present?

Disclaimer: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar, Sora, Tora and Kujo.

Authors note: **smut +(plus) plot (equals) good stories. Smut +(plus) plot +(plus) pretty boys lovin' pretty boys (equals) a cold shower NOW a good story.. See math is easy (laughs) I saw this on a banner in AFF. Haha.**

**Heeeeeeey….. how are you guys!! Ok so, I've had this chapter typed out for the LONGEST time, and was soo ready to post it on June 27, buut… I lost the disk it was on and JUST found it today! (Aug 20) sad times man, sad times…**

--

When they got back to the dens Koga quickly brought InuYasha back to their room. When they arrived, InuYasha went straight to their bed and curled up into a ball. Koga looked down at him concerned.

"InuYasha?" he asked kneeling down beside him. "InuYasha, please talk to me." He whispered as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Koga's touch did nothing to InuYasha, no flinch, no whimper, no nothing. Koga frowned and forcefully rolled InuYasha over to look at him. His eyes where clouded, his face blank, it was as if InuYasha had let his body and was in some other universe.

"InuYasha?" Koga called out again, his voice soft, afraid that if he spoke to loud InuYasha would break.

"I just want to die." Came a whisper. His voice was hollow, but sincere. "I'm sick of having to be there. To be the one who has to be there. Why does it have to be me? Why do I always have to be the one who gets hurt? Why must I always save them? Everything I do is not enough for her. No matter what, she'll find something wrong and blame it on me… why cant I just die…" his voice trailed off but his eyes locked on to Koga's. His look was so hard, that if Koga where to look away, his eyes would be torn out.

"I don't want you to die..." Koga whispered back, pained to know that his love wanted his life to end. "I love you too much to let you die."

InuYasha looked directly at him, the clouds in his eyes vanished and _he_ looked at Koga. "Why? Why must _I_ be put though all this?" he asked, "Why must _I _suffer by her hands?"

"You don't. Not anymore. You wont have to put up with her any longer."

InuYasha snorted, "Your words mean nothing to her… nor mine…."

Koga glared, "Then we shall make your words mean something." He said defensively.

InuYasha sighed and shook his head, his eye lids lowering, "What ever you think, will not work… she has us wrapped around her finger… we might as well jump off the nearest cliff and hope to die… or course, you may succeed, I'd probably fail and she'd find me and place me under another curse."

Koga grabbed InuYasha's shoulders and shook him hard. "Stop speaking like this! She'll never touch you again! I swear it! I swear to God, Kagome will die before laying another finger on you." He was growling at this point and InuYasha seemed to awaken by his words.

"You promise?" InuYasha asked, hope flowing off of his words. The light in his eyes again shone.

There, Koga pulled InuYasha up hugging him fiercely and placed kisses on his eyes, nose, forehead anywhere he could get to on his face, to prove it.

"Koga." InuYasha moaned, moving his head he captured Kogas lips in a searing kiss.

"I thought I almost lost you." Koga whispered breaking the kiss, his InuYasha was back. The self-loathing, hating InuYasha was gone.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, burring his nose in Koga's neck.

Koga shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I will see to it that those feelings never take over you again." He promised as he traced InuYasha's ear with his finger.

InuYasha grinned and flicked his ear around at the touch, but then moved so Koga had better access.

Koga smirked, "Ya like that eh?"

InuYasha peered up at him, "Ya so?"

Koga bent down and gave him a quick kiss, "Good.'

InuYasha smiled peacefully, the ear rubbing was making him sleepy. "I'll fall asleep if you keep that up."

"Then sleep."

"Hmmm….just don't molest me. We'll do that tomorrow." He mumbled before falling asleep in Koga's arms. After continuing for a few minutes longer, Koga grew tired. Wrapping his arms around his half demon pulling him close, he too fell asleep. Not soon after InuYasha's arms snaked their way around Koga's waist holding onto him for dear life.

--

"Is this it?" came a deep husky voice just inside Koga and InuYasha's den.

"Yup" came another voice, one from yesterday.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Now come on!!"

"Quite Tora!!"

"I am! Aw, look at them. Koga has his head nestled right in his neck."

"You're easily amused Tora."

"Oh look! His tails wrapped around Koga's leg!"

"He has a tail!?"

"Well he should since Ana said he is a Prince of The West."

"Can you believe this is what we missed?"

"But it was best for him…"

"Ya…Ana did a good job."

"Of course she did!! How-"

"Shh Tora!!"

"Damnit Kujo"

Koga began to stir, slowly he cracked his eyes open and lifted his head from the furs. "What…?" he asked and went to sit up but the death grip on his waist prevented him to do so. He looked down, smiled and looked up at the two who roused him from his sleep.

His eyes snapped fully open and his mind began to panic at the sight of his dad's sitting in front of him. "D-dad. F-father! What?" he stuttered then stopped, taking a few deep breaths he continued, "Why are you in my room?"

"To say hello." The demon with long brown hair said.

Koga flopped back, "Couldn't you wait until we got up?" he growled.

"No, who knows when that could happen." Tora smiled and smirked at Kujo.

Koga groaned, too early, way to early.

"Is this him?" Kujo asked nodding towards InuYasha.

"Eh?" Koga lifted his head and looked from his dad to InuYasha. He smiled, "Ya, this is him. C'mon, wake up." Koga mumbled as he tried to pry InuYasha off him.

Kujo smirked at his son, "That's quite a grip he has on you."

"Mmhmm." Tora agreed.

"Shut up." He growled at his parents before nuzzling InuYasha's neck with his nose, "C'mon Yasha." He whispered.

That got InuYasha to release his grip. His ears swiveled around and picked up on two more heartbeats. InuYasha slowly lifted his head and turned to the side; he saw two new demons and could tell right away that they weren't from this pack and where quite powerful. His ears went flat against his head and growled.

Koga was a bit shocked by InuYasha's growl but was able get past that and sit up beside him, "InuYasha.' He said calmly placing a hand on his shoulder.

InuYasha's growl grew louder and he crawled in front of Koga, ready to protect him if they posed a threat.

Tora and Kujo looked at each other, then to the two in front of them.

"He is quite possessive, isn't he?" Tora said slightly amused.

"Remind you of anyone?" Kujo said smirking at his mate.

Tora sent him a glare, if he brought anything up he wouldn't get anything for a week!

"Uh, do you guys mind?" Koga asked poking his head over his growling partner.

"Huh?" both said looking at him and InuYasha.

"Are his eyes supposed to be that color?" Tora asked backing into Kujo when he noticed the red eyes.

"It'd be best if you left. Now."

Tora snapped up, "Bur the females! They're out there just waiting and ready to pounce!" Did they not know what would happen if he stepped foot out side the protective walls of the dens? He'd be ambushed! Attacked by all the females that hungered for his screams.

InuYasha's growl grew louder and he began to stalk forward.

"Dad." Koga said plainly looking at Kujo, he wouldn't take responsibility for InuYasha's actions, hell, he'd cheer him on.

"Ya, Tora lets go." Kujo said getting to his feet knowing the look in his sons eyes meant trouble.

"But the _females!_" Tora cried, they where trying to kill him!!

Kujo shook his head and dragged Tora out of the room, who was kicking and screaming.

Once gone, Koga sighed and admired the sight before him; InuYasha on his hands and knees. With a smirk, he pounced.

"Ah!" InuYasha cried as he fell onto his stomach with Koga on top of him. At the advantageous position, Koga began to nip and lick the neck that was exposed to him.

"Koga…" InuYasha moaned as he wriggled around and moved onto his back. "Have some control." He muttered.

Koga laughed and rolled off of him, crossing his legs he looked at him innocently. "I don't know of this control you speak of." He grinned and looked at him with eyes full of want.

"Obviously." InuYasha rolled his eyes, but was then knocked to the ground as Koga once again thought it was a brilliant idea to pounce him again.

"Will you stop it!" he snapped.

Koga licked InuYasha's ear, "You do realize we haven't had a night just for us yet do you…"

InuYasha's eyes widened then closed as he arced his neck allowing Koga to have more access to skin. He could feel Koga's heart beat starting to race, and the scent of his arousal struck his nose.

"Who were they?' InuYasha asked, trying to get Koga thinking of something else.

"Who was who?" he asked as he worked his way to where InuYasha's human ears would have been.

"Those two demons. You know them, they look and smell like you." InuYasha explained as he struggled to sit up.

'My parents." Came the mumbled reply. Then his eyes snapped open and operation lick off InuYasha's skin came to a halt. "We're supposed to go met them…" he groaned and rolled away from InuYasha and sat a ways away.

"So then lets go." InuYasha piped and went to crawl towards the door, but Koga grabbed his tail.

"The females will be there too." He warned, knowing InuYasha also had a fear of them.

InuYasha eyed him, "But you'll protect me… right?" he gave him puppy eyes, which where very effective since he was on his knees.

Koga nodded and released him and stood, "Yes, as long as you protect me from Tora."

"What will Tora do to you?" InuYasha asked his face becoming masked by confusion.

A red hue adorned Koga's cheeks, "He'll be like Ana… Only… Worse." He mumbled looking away from InuYasha.

InuYasha grinned and stood, "Deal."

Koga grabbed his hand raced out of the room, down the halls and out side. As they walked out of the den, they where a bit surprise to see that every one was gathered and round the water fall, laughing, talking and having a good time as they welcomed Kujo and Tora back. There was talk amongst them of a party, a festival to be held in honor of them returning.

InuYasha stuck close to Koga, not giving any of the females a chance to come near him. InuYasha wasn't the only one holding on to his partner; Tora was trying to become one with Kujo's arm. Apparently no matter how long they stay away, no matter how much Kujo tells them Tora is his, the females were on him like bee's to honey.

"Why is every one so happy to see your dads?" InuYasha asked as they walked to the tree Tora and Kujo just escaped to.

"Because they are the leaders of this pack." Koga answered pulling InuYasha closer to him as a female went to touch him.

"But I thought you where?" InuYasha thought confused.

"I'm the leader when they aren't here. When they are here, I'm the packs Prince."

InuYasha nodded, he still didn't quite get it, but he suspected that as time grew on he would. "Where do they go?"

Koga couldn't help but laugh, "InuYasha, what's with all the question? You sound like a pup wanting to know why the sky is blue, and why the grass is green."

InuYasha pouted causing Koga to laugh more.

"They go to all the other wolf tribes I guess, I don't really know. I never got to travel with them, I was always left here. They'd leave for months to years at a time, doing what ever the hell they do, and they'd always come back and a festival would be held and they'd tell their story… only if they aren't kissing…"

InuYasha was laughing as they finally made it to where the other couple was sitting. Tora was sat comfortably snuggled in Kujo's lap, daring any of the females to come and 'attack'. When they sat down, Tora had his head titled up, so that he was able to have Kujo ravish his mouth and nibble on his neck if he wanted.

Koga cleared his throat, which cause his parents to continue with their kissing. "Could you do that later Dad?" he asked poking them with his foot.

Kujo regretfully tore his lips away from Tora's, "Now why would I want to do something as stupid as that?" he asked before assaulting Tora's neck with nips and kisses.

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk at Kujo's answer, Tora grinned; he didn't want Kujo to stop, just because their son said something, didn't always mean they had to go along with it.

"Dad, act your age." Koga snapped before sitting down, pulling InuYasha into his lap.

Kujo released Tora's neck with a pop, "What? Am I embarrassing you?" he asked grinning.

"Ha. You wish!"

"Would you like me too? You know I would." Kujo continued, riling Koga up.

Tora rolled his eyes, this was getting stupid. "So!" he chirped, "Introduce us before your dad here decides to screw the whole 'not in public' idea and screws me."

InuYasha blinked in shock; that was blunt.

"Since when has that stopped me?" Came Kujo's response to that and he began to slide his hands along Tora's sides.

Tora wasted no time in elbowing Kujo in the ribs-hard.

Koga paled and InuYasha couldn't help but laugh-harder.

"Sorry, sorry." Kujo grunted, "I'll behave."

"Thank you." Koga growled, "InuYasha, this is Tora and Kujo; my father and dad. Father, Dad; this is InuYasha." The whole introduction thing seemed rather pointless right about now. Of course with the whole 'formalities' over with, Kujo didn't with hold any new embarrassing questions. Instead, he fired away, beginning with the one, the only question that would literally shock InuYasha into next year. A question so blunt, even Tora was shocked- he was hoping to save that question for later. As in tomorrow.

"So InuYasha…" Kujo said grinning mischievously, "You have a tail?"

InuYasha and Koga both raised an eyebrow, "Yes." InuYasha answered cautiously. Too bad that wasn't the blunt question.

"So you can have children then?"

--

* * *

Months ago:  
ahhh the power to blunt questions. well its not that blunt... but its still funny... and shocking.. god i love this chapter...

Sorry for the wait people. I had major writers block, and when I did want to write, I decided, **what the hell, lets punch ice**…with my right hand. I've been in a cast, and a brace… I cant write and typing even hurts… I am not smart.

**For more information please read my profile**. Chapter 25 will be out in 3-6 months. FTW!!!

Just now!:  
Sorry for the wait!! But the next chap wont be out for a while…. A long while…

I love you guys!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!! If it weren't for those... this chapter and disk would have never been found...

LONG LIVE YAOI ELVES!!!

Peace!!


	25. Diving Forward

**Title**: All He Wanted.

**Chapter 25**: Diving forward.

**Summary**: All InuYasha wanted was her trust; he would only be gone for a few nights, someone needed his help. But when someone can't trust you, it sets you back. So now instead of a few nights it turns into weeks and weeks turn into months. He found a long lost friend in a rival, and can't see himself leaving him anytime soon. Will InuYasha go back to Kagome and the others? Or will he stay with the people who cared and befriended him when he was a pup and now? Who will concur Past or Present?

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar, Sora, Tora and Kujo.

**Authors note**: 'Think yellow thoughts' …WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!! (Uses that as a diversion and runs before anything can be thrown) I LOVE YOU ALL!!

--

Kujo smirked.

Tora was smiling.

Koga's eyes were wide and jaw was on the ground.

InuYasha just sat there, blankly. Blinking every so often.

"Didn't you know?" Tora asked brightly, sitting up straighter, his eyes shining as if he was about to dive into a huge over dramatized story.

InuYasha's eye twitched and Koga's mouth closed and his eyes went back to their normal size.

"Haven't you noticed that Koga is the only one in the pack with a tail?" Kujo asked.

InuYasha nodded and Koga's eye twitched.

"Well!!" Tora piped, "It's because of TWO reasons! One!! Is because he- like us- the Alpha of the pack."

"But I thought a wolf pack only had one set of Alpha's…" InuYasha whispered to Koga.

"I'm an Alpha 'In-Training'" Koga whispered back. InuYasha snorted.

Tora glared at them and then continued on. "And the second is!! Koga can-"

"Bear kids, whatever!!" Said wolf blurted out and then buried his flushed face into InuYasha's back.

"Exactly!!"

"Great…" InuYasha moaned and crawled out of Koga's arms to sit at his side. He didn't want to be the main target of them! They where Koga's parents! He deserved to get attacked with questions.

"But its easier for male half demons to get pregnant… it takes a few times to get full male demons pregnant." Tora continued.

"Of course." InuYasha mumbled, his ears going limp. Now he'd always be subjected to the submissive state yet again.

"How long did it take us?" Kujo inquired to Tora, and Tora tapped his chin in thought.

"Hmm, three or-"

"WOAH!! STOP!!" Koga shouted, bolting up to cover both his parents' mouths. "I don't need to know!! We don't need to know!!" he sputtered out hysterical.

Kujo and Tora exchanged looks and removed Koga's hands from their mouth.

"We were only saying!" snapped Kujo aggravated.

"Sorry." Koga bowed scuttling back to InuYasha's side.

InuYasha patted Koga's knee and sense it was time to change the subject before Kujo decided it was time to pick Koga apart.

"So, how did you two meet?" He asked, causing three different reactions. Koga groaned, he's heard this story about fifty million times. Kujo smirked at his sons suffering and Tora perked right up, he loved telling anyone and everyone this story. InuYasha knew by the look on Tora's face, he asked the wrong question.

"Come!!" Tora chirped getting to his feet. "Walk with me and I'll tell you!!" InuYasha nodded and stood and followed after Tora.

Once the two were away from the others, Tora began with his tale.

"We met at a young age, possibly the same age you and Koga met. My father brought me along when he went to meet with Kujo's father, to discuss matters of joining the two packs."

"Joining packs?" InuYasha interrupted with a question.

"They take the prince of one pack and the princess of another and they become mates."

"Oh."

"Yes, so anyways. So when we went we learnt that he had a son. This was ok since I could have children. So, Kujo and I met and we hit it off right away. Even though he was a few years older than me, we took to each other right away. We spent every waking moment together, becoming friends, and over a couple of years our fondness for each other grew into love."

Tora was smiling, enjoying the memory.

"Did you two ever fight?" InuYasha asked thinking about all the fighting he and Koga did.

Tora raised an eyebrow in question, "What kind of fighting?"

"Like… trying to kill each other. Trying to see who could knock the other unconscious first?"

Tora sighed and thought back but nothing really came to mind. "Oh!" he said when he remembered one fight they had. "There was this one time we had a fight. It was pretty bad. I refused to talk to him for three days."

"What did he do?"

"He called me fat."

InuYasha's jaw dropped and he just looked at Tora, "You mean you never had an 'I want you dead' fight?"

Tora shook his head. "Nope. The two of us just clicked. We never really had a fight. It's kind of odd really."

"I'd say." InuYasha muttered.

Tora smiled and clasped his hands behind his back, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"No…"

"How fast can you run?"

"Why?"

"Because there are about ten females coming towards us. Three o'clock."

InuYasha spun around and his eyes widened at the sight of them. "Run?" he asked.

"Oh yes." Tora grabbed his hand and they ran for their lives and up a tree. Standing on the highest branches they watched as the females gather and plot their way to climb.

"You did realize that they can climb like us right?" InuYasha asked as they saw them begin to climb.

Tora watched them for a second before answering. "Ya… but I was kind of hoping they wouldn't want to hurt themselves."

InuYasha snorted and scanned the area to escape to. His eyes landed on a tiny cliff on the side of the mountain. "Follow me." he said and launched into the air and made a mad dash to the safety of the cliff. Tora was right behind him and in seconds the two were safe. Thankfully the cliff was only big enough for the two of them.

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

Tora waved him on.

"Who carried Koga?" he asked blushing a bit.

Tora smiled. "That would have been me. And the reason why I refused to talk to him."

InuYasha smiled, "He called fat because you were carrying Koga?"

Tora blushed and nodded, "I know, it's stupid. But you try being all hormonal!"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"How… does that exactly work? The whole… pregnant thing…"

"Well, when two people love each other-"

"No! No! Not that! I get that" InuYasha shouted, "You're a guy… how can you carry a child?"

Tora sat there and looked at InuYasha, "You just can?"

"What do you mean you just can? Do you turn into a female?"

Tora burst out laughing at that, "Oh god! If that happened, he would have _died_!! He made it perfectly clear when we were together, he did not fancy the female body. He said that he was traumatized as a child. Something to do with his sister."

InuYasha just looked at him still not understanding.

"InuYasha look, I don't know how, but you just can."

He nodded, "Kujo has a tail, and does that mean he can carry also?"

Tora nodded, "Yeah, but that guy has to much damn pride to bottom. It doesn't bother me in the least though, it's better on the bottom." he said ending with a wink. "But remember, you have to have the mark too. Having a tail means you're royal, but having the mark means you can have kids. Most royal males have the mark, so your brother should have the mark too."

"And Koga has the mark?" InuYasha asked a bit disturbed by what he just heard.

"It's a start above his heart. You have to look closely, since they don't usually stand out. You probably have one too… ask Koga nicely and he'll be glad to look for it."

InuYasha blushed, that wouldn't happen. Well, not for a while.

"Well, I've just about had enough with these persistent females!" Tora growled, signalling that their talk was over. "And this isn't the safest place to hide."

"Then where is?" InuYasha asked looking over at him smugly.

"There." Tora pointed at Kujo who was standing a few feet away from the mountain. "Have fun." he grins and drops off the cliff and flies into Kujo's arms.

"Tora!!" InuYasha cried out as the females took this chance to fight their way up. He could hear his laugh and InuYasha glared down at the slim wolf.

From his point of view he watched the two of them interact. Tora was at least half the size of Kujo; slim and graceful. If he wanted he could have been a dancer. Where Kujo was built for power and strength.

"Having fun?" came a familiar baritone voice to his left. InuYasha turned towards the voice and sighed in relief to see Koga.

"A blast." he muttered and rested his head against his shoulder. "They're really something." he said nodding towards his parents.

Koga looked down at them and nodded. "They really are." he agreed and looked down at InuYasha. "You want that don't you?"

InuYasha paused for a moment and gazed at the pair below and smiled a small smile. "I do."

Koga smiled and rubbed InuYasha's lower back, "Don't worry, you'll get it."

--

**AN: reason for prolonged update? None. I just didn't work on it and didn't feel like doing it. Plus, there's someone out there stealing from me. Which I frankly don't care, but could you please tell me who you are so I can look you up in the FBI data base and plot your demise… Also… I'm so so PROFOUNDLY happy! That you all are enjoying this. I'm going through a bout of AAAHHHHHH and seeing your reviews help shed a little light in this odd moment of my life. Thank you for sticking with me. Chapter 26 will be out sometime this summer. Again. Thank you thank you! For everything!! And please keep an eye open for little one shots that I'll plop up for my own amusement. And hopefully yours. **

**See you all in chapter 26 or the one shot nearest you. **

**Love you all!! **

**Evie.**


	26. Like A Moth To A Flame

**Title**: All He Wanted.

**Chapter 26**: Like A Moth To A Flame

**Summary**: To Be Announced!!

**Disclaimer**: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Sora, Tora and Kujo.

**Authors note: **TWENTY SIX!! TWENTY SIX!! LETS GOOOOO!! And…. Since I only have to write three more chapters in rough until we're finished here, I know what the TRUE SUMMARY is. So the summary you see here, is the FINAL summary.**A/N2: **Ok soooo….. I took a trip to England for a month and I was able to finish the rough drafts!! YAY!! So what does this mean for YOU?! Quicker updates! And an end!! CELEBRATE!

--

It took them a while but, after a few failed attempts of getting down from the edge of the cliff, InuYasha and Koga were able to plant their feet back on the ground and join up with the family who were resting under a large tree. As they arrived, Tora and Kujo were lounging smugly against the tree by Ana. Ara was there also, lounging on a branch just above them seemingly in his own little world.

Taking a seat on the other side of Ana, Koga and InuYasha sighed in contently as they calmed down.

"Did you have fun?" Ana giggled while she made a clover crown.

InuYasha glared over Koga's head, "I'd rather have my teeth pulled." he growled and grabbed Koga's tale to play with the tip. Koga looked down at the hand on his tail and raised his eye brow, but said nothing and let InuYasha have his way.

"Did you have a nice journey here?" Koga asked his parents.

"Oh yes!" Tora replied happily. "We were attacked by this nasty beast when we were a day away and Kujo sliced that bastard in half in a second." he smiled giving Kujo a small peck on the cheek.

"A nasty beast?" Koga repeated and Tora nodded madly.

"Yes! Nasty! Ugly little thing!"

"What did it look like?" InuYasha asked.

Tora looked at them blankly, "Um…. I don't remember." he blushed.

"It looked like a really big toad." Kujo said thinking back.

InuYasha grinned, if it was a big ugly toad that only meant one thing! The end to Jaken and his kind was near!!

"Other than that it was fine?" Ana asked as she reached across Koga and placed her finished clover crown on InuYasha's head.

"Fantastic." Tora said sending Kujo a cheeky smirk.

InuYasha looked up at the crown on his head and raised a questioning eyebrow at Ana who only giggled. His ears twitched every which way as the flowers tickled his ear, but he left it on just to amuse Ana.

"Aren't you just a pretty puppy." Koga giggled as he pinched his cheek. InuYasha snapped at his fingers almost biting him, causing the bratty wolf to giggle harder.

"Prettier than you!" InuYasha sneered as he fixed the position of his crown. Koga smirked and tackled InuYasha to the ground, his tail slowly waving back and forth. InuYasha's breath caught in his throat with how close they were. Koga's smirk slowly turned into a smile as he leaned down and pressed his lips onto InuYasha's. A wave of heat started at their lips and flew straight to their groins and InuYasha impulsively wrapped his arms around Koga's neck bringing him closer, parting his lips to invite him in further. Commotion around them disappeared as their kiss grew heated. Koga became nestled in between InuYasha's legs, his hands planted firmly on either side of InuYasha's waist. In public or not, if it wasn't for a cough to their right, things may have become slightly to graphic for some eyes.

"Koga?" a voice to the right said and slowly the kiss stopped and said demon look up.

"What?" he rasped very annoyed that their kiss got interrupted.

"There's something you need to see." Ginta said slightly nervous, and jumped when Koga growled and jumped off of InuYasha.

"Show me."he said and the two of them walked away. InuYasha sat up and followed Koga with his eyes wanting him to come back so they could finish where they left off.

"Now_that_ was interesting." Tora commented with a grin causing InuYasha to blush.

"Yea…" InuYasha said as he drew his legs up to his chest staring off in the direction Koga went.

"So… InuYasha…" Tora said trying to get the half demons attention. "How are you finding your stay here?"

"Fine." he said quietly.

"Are they being nice here? Is Koga being nice?"

"They're fantastic. He's fantastic." he smiled as he thought back to what they've done for him, what Koga's done for him.

Tora moved from Kujo and sat beside InuYasha, "Are you happy here?"

InuYasha nodded, he was happy here. This is the happiest he's ever been in a long, long time.

"You know, we'd love it if you stayed here." Tora said earnestly causing InuYasha to face him.

"What?" he asked, not really believing his ears.

"We would love for you to stay here with us InuYasha." Tora repeated with a smile.

"We _all_ would." Ara called down from his place in the tree.

InuYasha looked up at him and smiled, "I'd love to stay." he said and really meant it.

Tora and Ana squealed and tackled him, while Kujo and Ara cheered and tackled him also.

"Can't… breathe…"

--

Koga, who was once in a fabulous mood, was now ready to rip some ones head off! Ginta first took him away from kissing InuYasha's face off, and then had the gall to show him smoke rising from the forest a few miles from the end of their territory. When they sent a scout down to find out just what was going on there, dread fell upon his shoulders; he had a sneaky suspicion who was down there, and sure enough when the scout got back ten minutes late, his suspicion was put to rest and he knew the back stabbing group was around, waiting to get his InuYasha back. Well there was no way in hell they were going to accomplish _that_!

So now he was on his way back to his InuYasha, hoping he could put him back into his good mood. But as he was half way back to where he left InuYasha, pain ripped through his abdomen causing him to double over.

'_What's happening?'_ he thought as he tried to stand back up panting. As he straightened up, the pain intensified and tears formed in his eyes. Then, just as soon as it came the pain disappeared, but was replaced with heat. His eyes widened in terror as he realized what was happening. He looked around him and saw that all the unmated females were being drawn to him.

'_Shit!'_ he thought realizing exactly what was happening, he was in heat. The last time he went into heat he was far, far, FAR away from any demons. He had hid in the middle of an abandoned cave, on an abandoned island, in the middle of a lake. No demons. Safe. All alone. He couldn't believe that he forgot that it was coming up!

"Prince Koga, are you alright?" some women around him began to ask, while some would touch his arms. "Is there anything you need?"

'_A small island in the middle of nowhere would be nice.' _He thought as he pushed their hands away, "Leave me! I'm fine!"

But they wouldn't have it. A few of the girls, gripped his shoulders and writs preventing him from moving away.

"You look pained. Let one of us help you." they cooed while running their claws through his hair.

Koga glared dangerously at them, "If you do not release me, you will pay dearly." he growled as his eyes flickered red.

"But you look hurt. Please let us care for you." they continued to torment him, every inch of skin they touched felt as if it was ignited in fire.

Growling in pain, Koga used all his energy and shot into the sky, coming down ten feet from the cooing females. Not even casting them a glance, he set his sights on where InuYasha and his parents where. He'd be safe there. No one would dare intrude on them. Target set, Koga focused every drop of power into his legs and booked it over to his puppy.

--

Back with the happy group, Tora and Ana were playing a reflex game, Kujo was watching them, Ara and InuYasha were sitting in the tree talking.

"…So then I grabbed my sword, charged up my brothers leg and wham! Its gone." InuYasha was saying on how he chopped off Sesshomaru's arm and got his sword.

"So he really just stuck his fingers in your eye and yanked out the tomb?" Ara asked moments later in sheer awe and slight disgust.

InuYasha nodded.

"That's….. SO COOL!!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow in question to that statement. "'Cool?'" he repeated not believing his ears.

"Ya!" Ara went on, "To have your own fathers tomb embedded in you is…. Wow…. Such an honour!" he sat back and stared over the gathered wolves seemingly lost in thought. InuYasha looked at him for a few minutes expecting him to come back to earth and say something else but… that didn't look like it was going to happen soon.

"When's Koga coming back?" he wondered out loud, because at least with him he had someone to bug and talk constantly with. Sure the others were great company, but they sometimes lapsed into awkward silences. But with Koga, talking with him was just like breathing, and when they did lapse into a silence, it was always comfortable.

"He's on his way." Ara said as he pointed straight ahead.

InuYasha sighed in relief, and hopped down off his branch.

"Hey…. Do you smell that?" Ana asked as she looked away from the game.

"I WIN!!" Tora cheered as he slapped Ana's hands in triumph.

Ana frowned at her brother and looked around him, "Is that what I think it is?" she asked looking towards Kujo; Tora was still too busy having his victory celebration to even notice the scent in the air.

"It's a little early if I'm not mistaken." Kujo said, he too was looking in the direction Koga was unknowingly coming from. "Do you smell it, InuYasha?"

The two looked over to said demon, but saw that he was to transfixed in Koga's speeding form. They could see him visibly panting, and struggling to stay here.

"Oh, he smells it alright." Ana said with a knowing smirk, "And he's right with the rest of the wolves, ready to pounce… though… I don't see him much as a pouncer…" she rambled on.

InuYasha focused on straight ahead, he could hear the conversation to his right quite well, so he had a vague idea that this smell, this intoxicating aroma, was coming from Koga.

"Why does he smell like that?" InuYasha questioned, his eyes never leaving Koga.

"He's in heat. And demons in heat give off a scent that only unmated and sexually matured demons can smell… and I do believe the last time this happened to him, he was on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere, hiding deep within a cave." Tora supplied.

"Oh… so does this mean demons every where are going to be lining up to be his mate?"

"Pretty much… but unfortunately for them, Koga already has his eyes set on someone…."

InuYasha nodded his head saying nothing, but then as Tora's words pranced around his head, his eyes widened as he realized just who Tora was hinting at. He turned to Tora, his eyes large with shock. Me? His eyes read and Tora nodded. Him? Koga wanted him? A warm feeling spread through his gut at the knowledge that Koga wanted him. He wanted Koga also; it wasn't long ago that he came to such conclusions, but with all that's happened over the last-god knows how many- days, feelings of just friendship for the wolf evolved into something stronger, something more permanent. By the time InuYasha turned back to see where Koga was, he nearly squeaked when he became nose to nose with the demon.

"H-hey Koga." he stammered as he looked into the flickering red eyes.

Koga grinned at him and pushed InuYasha against the tree, "Hey." he replied his voice gruff.

"Hello Koga dear!" Ana smiled and grabbed Ara and his parents, "If you need us… well… we'll be around." she said to him and began to drag the three men away.

The two paid no mind as the group left. Koga placed his hands on either side of InuYasha's head and grinned, "Hey."

InuYasha gave him a small smile as he felt his stomach flutter and his heart begin to race painfully in his chest. Koga gently raised a finger and traced InuYasha's jaw line, causing his breath to hitch. Koga sighed as his fingers touched the cool skin, and gently lowered his lips onto InuYasha's with no hesitation, no second thoughts. InuYasha's eyes went wide for about a fraction of a second, before closing and relaxing against the tree.

Koga pulled away from InuYasha and asked, "Will you be mine?"

InuYasha's eyes widened in glee, "Be yours?" he repeated his heart beginning to soar. To be Koga's? To spend the rest of his life with him? To be loved and cared for? To have someone to love and care for? To never be lonely again…. InuYasha smiled and pulled Koga foreword for a heated kiss, latching his arms and legs around his body.

Koga never received a verbal answer, but the answer he did receive, spoke louder than any words possibly could.

Always. InuYasha's heart sang. Always, always, always.

--

**Annnnnd that one's do****ne!! Completely redid this entire chapter from scrap! The original one I penned out SUCKED!! Annnd….. It possibly still does. Oh. Well.**

**If you all want, you can imagine a hot steamy love scene that appears where this one leaves off and where the next begins. I wont write one for two reasons; one: I don't want to get the boot from the site. Two: I just can't write love scenes. Love them to death, juuuust can't pen one. Life sucks that way.**

**Stay tuned for 27!! Why? BECAUSE I LOVE TORA!!**

**Here's a sneak peek: Koga gets -- and a visitor -- …. Or so the paper says…. BUWHAHAHAH!!**


	27. What do you mean 'oh thank god'

**Title:** All He Wanted.

**Chapter 27**: Oh thank god? What do you mean 'Oh thank GOD'?!?!?!

**Summary**: To Be Announced! …Again!!

**Disclaimer**: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Sora, Tora and Kujo.

**Authors note**: When I left you, I left you off at an invisible love scene… aren't I a stinker? With a sneak peek worth NOTHING!! This kinda seems short.... and it very well is.

**Warning**: may contain fluff.

--

Complete. Was it possible to feel complete? To feel as if you were finally whole? To feel that there was nothing else in the world you wanted? That no matter what was offered to you, you wouldn't take it because you were so painfully perfect. That even if you died in the next thirty seconds, you would have no regrets and go willingly?

For InuYasha and Koga, the answer that morning would be, yes.

Yes to everything. They were complete; mind, body and soul.

Perfection was another feeling that passed over them as they laid in each other's embrace.

Slowly the new mates began to rouse back to reality as their sleep clouded minds woke up. Koga was the first to fully regain movement to his limbs and he began to disentangle himself from his mate. Sadly, every time he moved, InuYasha would tighten his grip on him, making his movements utterly useless.

"Ugh, c'mon InuYasha, wake up." Koga coaxed, but InuYasha wouldn't have any of it. He outwardly refused to remove his grip on Koga.

"I know you're awake!" Koga growled and began to squirm around, but the grip only tightened.

"Get up!"

Nope, InuYasha was fully intending to never release his grip on his mate. Ever.

Koga glared at the wall in front of him, "I know you are awake and I know that you can hear me."

"But am I listening?" came a chuckle from behind him.

"Let me up."

"But then you'd be up and I'd be cold. Being cold isn't fun. Let's not be cold and thus, not get up." InuYasha mumbled.

Koga turned his head as best as he could to stare at him, "Has anyone told you that you make no sense in the morning?"

"Yes." InuYasha smugly replied.

"Who?" Koga asked tightly.

"You." InuYasha grinned and turned Koga so they were face to face.

"You are a pest." Koga growled as he lowered his head and nipped at InuYasha's neck.

"And now I'm your pest."

"Only mine." Koga growled and continued his nipping down his chest. InuYasha gasped when Koga nipped one of his nipples and moaned when he took it into his mouth.

The two never left their den until it was noon.

--

"Do you want to know what really surprised me last night?" InuYasha was saying as he and Koga walked around outside looking for his parents, who haven't been heard or seen from since last night.

"Hmm?"

"I got to be top." InuYasha said with a grin causing Koga to stop his search in a hollowed out tree.

"How was that surprising?" he asked before resuming his search in the tree.

"First off; you're Koga. Secondly; you're a full demon and I'm not. Meaning-" InuYasha was cut off mid rant by Koga's large hand before he could deliver his reasoning.

"First off InuYasha," Koga began with a growl in his tone. "Do not think for a second you will _ever_ be below me. We are equal. We've always been equal. I know in the past I never told you or acknowledged that we were equal, but know now; we will always be equal. The only time you will be below me is in bed." As Koga finished he removed his hand from InuYasha's mouth and placed it on his cheek.

"You've been placed in a submissive role for too long when you were born to lead. I will not place you in that role, but don't think I'll be taking up that role, because I won't. We are both dominant beings. And will both continue to be dominant. Egos will clash and we will have our petty fights and extremely insane challenges for each other; but that's what makes us who we are. And that's why I love you. You bring out something in me, that I never knew existed.

"I love you InuYasha, I don't want to ever make you sad." he finished.

InuYasha's eyes were shiny with unshed tears, "I love you too." he whispered before pulling Koga in for an intense kiss, that left both feeling light headed, and left them feeling more in love then possible.

"I never knew you could be so sappy." InuYasha joked as he rested his head on Koga's shoulder.

Koga chuckled in reply, "There's much you need to learn about me, my love. But not now. Now we really need to find my parents."

InuYasha snorted, "Are you sure they even want to be found? Cause you know, if something wants to be found, it'll let itself be seen."

Koga looked at his mate in confusion. "I think being here has altered your thinking."

"Really? I think me being here has altered your thinking too." he said as he began walk away in search for the missing parents.

"How?" Koga called after him.

InuYasha turned around with an evil grin on his face. "Right now you're thinking of Me. On furs. Naked. Withering beneath you. Begging for you. Urging you for more."

Koga stopped in his advance and stared open mouth at InuYasha. "Well now I am!!"

InuYasha laughed and took off away from his mate. Koga was about to take off after him on what would be a wild game of tag, but when a gust a wind blew InuYasha's scent past him, a second scent accompanied it.

And it wasn't a good one.

He yelled out for InuYasha to stop, but he was already too far for him to hear.

--

Word had traveled fast between the wolf pack Koga lived in and the pack to the north. Word of Koga taking a mate had the Northern pack celebrating the promise of the continuation of the bloodline. The pack in the north was comprised of wolves related to Tora. The pack Koga lived with was a pack comprised of wolves related to Kujo. Their mating had combined both packs, but since both were very large they kept to their separate territories; occasionally sending one or two wolves to visit.

Out of the entire pack of the Northern Wolves, there was one female who was not happy about the news. She felt more hostility than joy.

"He promised!" she growled as she made the trek down from the north to pay a visit to the new happy couple.

"He promised ME!!!!" she cried as she pushed her legs faster.

Wolves were loyal. They never broke promises! Especially promises of this epic proportion!

"If it's that human girl, I swear to God I'll kill her." Ayame said as she entered the territory of the Western pack.

--

Koga ran back to the den area and slammed into Ara, knocking them both to the ground. He had followed InuYasha's scent all the way here with out catching up to him once. He couldn't remember InuYasha ever being that fast, he could usually catch up and pounce onto his back making him stop, but today he couldn't. This worried him immensely.

"Koga? You ok?" Ara asked as he looked across the ground to Koga.

Koga shook his head and began sniffing the wind to search out InuYasha's scent; and Hers.

"Have you seen InuYasha?" he asked as they both stood up.

"He ran past here a few seconds ago laughing. He looked like he was really enjoying himself… what where you two doing if I may ask?"

"He filled my head with images before taking off. But that's not my- our- the problem."

Ara looked at him wary, "What's wrong Koga?"

"It's Ayame." Koga said dreadfully and Ara's eyes widened. "She's coming. Probably already on the outskirts of the territory."

"What do you want me to do?" Ara asked getting ready to follow through with any order given.

"Become her mate." he said before running off to find all three of his missing family members, leaving a rather confused friend in his dust.

A few minutes later had Koga standing in front of InuYasha, who was waist deep in spring, looking oh so very tasty.

"We really don't have time for this right now InuYasha!" Koga said as he desperately tried to get InuYasha out of the water.

"Why? It's not like we're expected to do anything today. So let play!" InuYasha said not understanding why Koga wanted him out of the spring. Its just what his body needed after last nights activities and a rather long run.

"You don't understand!! InuYasha! Ayame is coming! This is no time to be naked!"

"Ayame? Are you talking about the one who you promised to become mates with?" he asked glaring.

"Yes. But-"

"Ayame huh? She has red hair in pigtails right? With green eyes?" InuYasha asked with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yes. Why? Why, are you grinning!? This is not a time to grin!" he cried pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Because she's standing right behind you." InuYasha smirked and pointed just to the left of Koga.

Koga spun around, and like InuYasha mentioned, Ayame was standing to the left of him. About three feet away. Sheer fear gripped Koga and held him to his spot.

"Hello Koga." Ayame growled.

"H-hey Ayame. How was the trip down?"

"Lets skip the small talk Koga and get down to business." she snapped. "Who is she?"

"Who's who?" Koga asked honestly confused.

"Who. Is. SHE!" Ayame bit out her temper rising.

"She? Who's this she?"

"Koga!!" she screamed closing the distance between them in nano seconds. "You're mate! Who is she! And for the sake of both your lives she better be a demon."

InuYasha, who loved watching the dramatics in front of him, snapped when Ayame threatened Koga's life. Making his presence known he growled and jumped out of the water and landed right behind Koga, wet and completely stark naked. Decency be damned.

"You have no right threatening him." InuYasha growled, catching Ayame's attention.

"Who is this?" she asked Koga.

It was Koga's time to grin as he heard the undertone of confusion in her voice. "This is InuYasha."

Ayame repeated his name to her self as she tried to remember this name. Then it clicked. InuYasha: traveled with three weak humans, a fox kit and demonic cat. InuYasha: who was pinned to a tree for betraying a priestess? InuYasha: the little pup who…

"He's my mate." Koga added when Ayame didn't say anything.

Ayame snapped her attention to Koga yet again. "Your mate?" she repeated and moved to look for the mark on his neck.

"Oh thank god!" she breathed out in relief when she saw a healed bite mark on Inuyasha's neck.

--

**YA!!! Its been about five thousand years since this baby was updated. Please aim all angry fruit at me, I am starving. **

**Favorite part so far written? InuYasha****'****s skilled Jedi mind tricks haha!**

**Once again this was penned out WAY differently in my notebook, I just chose to ignore the book and let my fingers loose on the keys!**

**Until 28!! **

**God bless skittles! An unauthorized sponsor of my complete lack of reality and insanity. (except the grape flavoured. Those can burn with smelly boy) **


	28. The Devil Smiles

**Title:** All He Wanted.  
**Chapter 28:** The Devil Smiles  
**Summary:** blah blah blah….  
**Disclaimer:** I own no rights and make no profit. Characters not from _InuYasha_ are mine however(there's five)  
**Authors note:** FREEDOM!!! Live it. Love it. Want it. Must have it. Twenty eight! Wow! And then twenty nine! And thirty! Woo! Hold on tight people! Things are about to get funky! But in a good way :) Thanks Holly for editing this!

--

"Oh thank god? What do you mean by 'Oh thank god'?!" Koga snapped and tensed into a tackling position, Ayame was going to go down! How dare she make that type of assumption! She should have known that taking a female for a mate would be… rather interesting. But then again he was hooked on the idea of taking Kagome as a mate for a while there, and of course, she would have thought that his mate would have been her since the last time they spoke; it was him yelling at… her… oops.

Ayame watched with hidden amusement as a million different emotions flew across Koga's face. She grinned openly when finally Koga's emotions settled down and he was left with an 'oops' sort of look. InuYasha was just lost and confused. Should he be alert of a fight breaking out or should he relax because there was not going to be any canine fight.

Ayame smiled, "Oh thank god, because now I don't have to kill anyone!"

InuYasha's jaw dropped, "You'd kill Koga just because he took the wrong mate?" he asked slightly stunned.

Ayame nodded, "But of course! I was trusted with a promise! And therefore, I must make sure I keep to it!"

InuYasha blinked, "You mean the promise of Koga taking you as his mate?"  
Ayame nodded with a smile.

"Does this mean I have to fight you to the death?"

Ayame giggled and InuYasha paled. Koga reached for InuYasha's arm and pushed him behind him.

"You are not touching a single hair on his body," he growled threateningly.

"And what a nice body that is…" Ayame muttered as she craned her neck to see if she could catch another glimpse of InuYasha's naked form.

Koga growled a warning and she composed herself.

"Do I have to fight you?" InuYasha asked again from behind Koga.

Again Ayame giggled, "No, but you should put some clothes on."

"My dear, dear Ayame," Koga began, his self-control wearing thin. "Could you please do me a favour and explain to me-"

"What I came here for?" she supplied.

Koga glared at her.

"Certainly! I came here to see if you had mated with that human female you were smitten with and beat some memory back into your head. As you may recall, when I first got wind of you finding a suitable mate, I came running down to see for my self. And I do realize I may have taken a wrong approach back then."

"Wrong approach! You call THAT a wrong approach! Going head first-" Koga began but Ayame silenced him with a firm glare.

"I said I was wrong and I APOLOGIZE!" she snapped. "Now, if you kindly let me finish!"

Koga nodded for her to go on.

"So after… _that_… I went back to my tribe, and on the way there I was thinking 'why does the name InuYasha ring a bell?' That's when I realized who InuYasha was and I prayed to god that somehow I put off the Kagome girl from agreeing to become your mate. And I did."

"So all that 'You said I was going to be your mate' was a…." InuYasha began but then didn't really know what it was, so he looked at Ayame for an answer.

"Technically it was the truth, but it was also a lie…. You see, the week after you left Koga, grandfather and I came down to see if we could cheer him up. And that's when we met. And they were hoping that I could take his mind off of losing his best friend, but I couldn't. Instead, I made a promise to him to which I would help make InuYasha his mate, no matter what. Even if I had to make up a story on how we were betrothed, it was my duty to stop him."

"Why don't I remember this?" Koga asked.

"Well you should, it was your idea," she muttered.

"That doesn't mean I should remember."

"Anyway!" InuYasha jutted in, "What else?"

"Nothing big really. We just made a promise that he would only take InuYasha as his mate. Are you sure you don't remember any of this!?" she asked Koga with her hands on her hips, clearly annoyed.

"I keep telling you NO!"

Ayame looked at him clearly not amused, "Tell me _cousin_, does running at super high speeds and getting trashed by demons affect your memory? Or is it a guy thing?"

Koga glared at her, "I refuse to answer that."

She smirked, "I thought so."

--

He knew it was the wrong thing to do. He knew that perusing anything with anyone from the group was clearly not a brilliant idea. He knew that he should have buried his feelings and move on, but he couldn't. It wasn't just that she was the most intense and motivated woman he had even laid eyes upon. It was the fact- one that he learned from InuYasha himself- she had survived a brutal attack by the spawn of hell himself, and fought whatever came her way just to see a brother that doesn't remember her. Her bond to her brother kept her moving, and for that undying determination, he wanted her. He wanted her more than anything.

_But what if they could look past where she came from_, he thought. _Life would be brilliant._

_  
_Or, life would have been brilliant, if the damn monk and priestess would have just let them be. But oh no! They had to stick their noses where they didn't belong! They just had to attack, and his lovely Slayer just had to jump in front of the arrow meant for him.  
This now had Ara carrying Sango's lifeless body back to the pack. He had to save her. Not for himself, but for her brother, if anyone other than him needed her as much as he believed he did, it would be her brother.

"Mother!!" Ara called as he raced into the clearing in front of the dens. "Mother!!"

Curious wolves poked their heads out to see what all the fuss was about. Some rolled their eyes when they saw it was only Ara, but some growled when they noticed the body in his arms.

Sora waltzed out of a den looking rather annoyed at being called out. "What is it Ara!?" she growled before noticing the bundle in his arm.

"We need to help her!" he said anxiously.

Sora raised a delicate eyebrow, "Her?" she walked closer to her son and peered down at the body in his arms and gasped. "What have you done!?"

"Nothing! We were talking and-"

Sora cut him off with a look, "Take her to my den. And pray to the heavens that neither Koga nor InuYasha- especially Koga- knows she is here until you explain yourself in full details to your uncles. Or so help me Ara…." she trailed off as she whirled around and stormed back into her den.

"…so you see, that's why you and Tora are always been chased after. They love Tora's eyes and physique, and well, your ears are the cutest thing ever. Half of them would do just about anything to get a set." Ayame was saying.

InuYasha blinked at her, his ears were the cause of being chased by a mob of overly happy females? Ya right. "Do I look as if I were born yesterday!?" he snapped, "Tell me the real reason!!"

Koga chuckled, "Why wouldn't that be the truth? Your ears _are_ rather sexy."

InuYasha sent him a look telling him to piss off, "Shove it Koga." he growled, while Koga wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ayame giggled, "He's not wrong you know. You should _hear_ what they say about you."

"I refuse to continue this conversation." InuYasha said hotly and crossed his arms over his chest to prove his point.

Koga let out a long sigh, "We're just teasing, Love. Relax."

InuYasha just rolled his eyes, "Feh."

Ayame smirked, "Aw, have we embarrassed the puppy?"

InuYasha growled at her, but it lacked in bite so she simply ignored him.

Koga sighed once more and stood up, "C'mon. Let's go see if we can get into any trouble." he said as he dragged InuYasha up to his feet also.

"You're in trouble with me, if that makes you feel any better." InuYasha mumbled as he dusted himself off.

"It does." Koga said with a cheeky grin and scampered off with InuYasha following close behind.

Ayame shook her head and laughed silently to herself before heading back to where the main dens were held. Hopefully someone there would need her help and therefore her mind would stop trying to come up with possible things those two fools would be getting into. When she did walk into the main den site, what met her there was a challenge she never thought possible.

The two lovers had spent nearly an hour and a half racing around the wolf territory, when they decided it was time to head back to the main dens. Though it was a lot more fun away from the other wolves, the sun was starting to set and the sky looked as if it was about to explode with rain.

So, as the two slowly walked back to the dens, hand in hand, a sense of peace fell upon them. It had been a few weeks since they had heard word from the annoying humans and even longer since they had heard anything about the half demon bastard Naraku. It wasn't entirely a good thing, since they had no news; they had no idea if he had made himself more powerful or if he had simply devoured himself. The latter would be a blessing, yet also a pain since neither would be able to slice and dice him for revenge.

"Ya know," InuYasha began when they were within eyesight of the dens. "It's been a while since we let loose and fought each other."

Koga stopped walking and allowed InuYasha to walk a few more steps before answering. "Is that an invitation?" he asked grinning.  
InuYasha stopped also and turned to face his mate. "And if it is?" he asked as he tossed his sword to the ground and cracked his knuckles and shoulders to loosen them up.

Koga followed his actions and soon they were in a fighting stance.

"No weapons. No fancy claws or fancy kicks." InuYasha said laying out the ground rules. "Hand to hand combat."

Koga nodded in agreement, this was not going to be one of their usual fights, oh no. This was just going to be real aggressive foreplay. Five minutes max and they'd be running to their den for some private 'fighting'.

InuYasha smirked at the glint as Koga's inner musing shone in his eyes and he couldn't agree more. This was going to be fun.

Just as they were about to launch an attack at each other, Ginta came running into the woods and latched onto InuYasha's arm, startling the half demon.

"Ginta? What's wrong?" Koga asked concerned. He straightened up and walked over to them, peeling Ginta off of InuYasha.

"Ara and Tora, they're going crazy!" Ginta said; panic making his voice high and pitchy.

"What do you mean by 'crazy'?' Koga asked on high alert.

"Sora and Kujo are in Sora's den doing something that has Tora screaming at Ara. Ara is literally clawing at Hakkaku in hopes that pain will let him go." Ginta blurted and launched himself onto Koga, grabbing his shoulders. "The wolves are whining and everyone is afraid to go outside. Something unnatural is going on inside that den! And, when I left Tora was seconds away from transforming into his wolf shape and breaking down that den."

Koga's eyes widened at the mention of Tora transforming. It was really difficult for his father to transform and keep a sane mind. It was even harder for him to be rational when he was in that form. Many times when he transformed, Kujo had to severely injure him in order for him to transform back to his two legged form. Even with help it took him a while, and when he was back as two legged Tora, his energy was extremely low. This is why everything possible was done in order to stop Tora from ever becoming his four legged self.

With that in mind Koga took off, leaving InuYasha and Ginta in a cloud of dust.

InuYasha looked at Ginta and asked, "Is Tora not supposed to transform?"

Ginta shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. "You know how you go all crazy and homicidal when you become a full demon?"

InuYasha shook his head, "No, I don't retain any memory of when I transform. But I was told that I was scary and 'homicidal', as you like to call it."

Ginta nodded, "Well that's what happens to Tora. He looses control and goes crazy. It's really not a pretty sight. Thankfully Koga was blessed with Kujo's transforming ability. He has the same personality; he's just bigger, hairier and louder."

"Good thing." InuYasha agreed and the two of them slowly began to walk back to the dens, neither really wanted to come face to muzzle with a large homicidal Tora.

When Koga spotted Hakkaku and Ara he picked up his pace, when he was closer and out in the open he saw his father visibly shaking from holding off his transformation. Without thinking of what could happen, he rushed to his fathers' side and put his arms around him, hoping that Tora would relax with him there.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded as he looked at Hakkaku, who was straining to hold Ara back from the den.

"Ara brought someone to his mother so she could heal her. And this girl is a human." Hakkaku supplied. "Tora is freaking out because Kujo went inside without him, even though Kujo said that it would be too dangerous for him to be in there. Tora refuses to be away from him and is seriously thinking about going all hairy to draw Kujo out."

Koga sighed heavily, he knew transforming would draw his father out, but when he did show up, he would not be a happy camper. Then he turned and glared at Ara, "Who is she?" he growled causing Ara to stop struggling and to focus on him.

"You have to understand!" Ara cried and began to struggle once more.

"Its one of _them_." Hakkaku supplied. Koga looked at Ara in disbelief.

"Have you lost all common sense!" he shouted causing Tora to growl. Koga looked at his dads face and relaxed slightly as the wildness in his eyes began to die down. He'd be fine as soon as he saw his father.

"No!" Ara pleaded, "Please, you must hear me out! I meant no harm!"

"You have one minute before I decide to sic my dad on you."

Ara nodded and began his story. "I was out walking around with Ra, when I smelt them nearby. And I saw her crying with her little cat, and I wanted to know why she wasn't with her friends, and when I asked she told me that she didn't want them to see her crying because she was supposed to be strong for them.

So, I asked her what was wrong and she said they just encountered her brother and he still couldn't remember her. So she was forced to fight him and she harmed him greatly because he wouldn't give up. And I didn't like her being sad. And then those other two showed up." Ara's features darkened dramatically causing Koga to take notice and to forget about letting Tora rip his head off.

"They showed up and wanted to know why I was there and I said 'this area is under the security of the wolves and therefore I was scouting'. But they didn't believe me and said I had five seconds to leave, and I said I wasn't leaving because the land belonged to the wolves and therefore they should be the ones leaving.

"Then the man noticed that she had been crying and accused me of doing something to her to make her upset. I told him that his conclusion was wrong and that I did nothing to her. Then the other woman was all if I don't leave fight now they were going to harm me. Ya right. So they attacked and that annoying female notched an arrow into her bow and shot at me! The other woman was telling them to stop and that I did nothing to her.

"The man believed that I somehow had brainwashed her, and was telling her what to say though mind control. I never heard of a wolf being able to do that; by the way. So the arrow was flying towards me, and I was able to dodge that. But then the monk sent two sutras at me and she jumped in front of them, gasped and fell to the ground.

"Then the other two got REALLY mad, because once again, they assumed that I had control of her mind and made her do that. I did not! And so I attacked before they could, gathered her up and brought her back here." Ara finished and pleaded to the sky that Koga believed him.

Koga stood there studying Ara, the story was too detailed to be a lie plus Ara wasn't playing with his small finger, proving that he was telling the truth.

"What's her name?" He finally asked just as InuYasha and Ginta walked into view.

"Who's in the den?" InuYasha asked Koga as he walked over to him and Tora. Ginta had told him what had happened on the way there and he wasn't pleased at all.

Ara's eyes fell on InuYasha, "You have to promise not to kill me! Please! I love her!" he said in one final plead.

"Just tell us who she is." InuYasha said calmly as he prepared himself for the name he didn't want to hear.

Time seemed to slow down as Ara said her name, "Sango." he finally said.

What happened next happened in warp speed; InuYasha let out a strangled cry and rushed to the opening of the den, but was bounced back from a barrier that was in place. Growling in frustration he unsheathed his sword and pointed it to the barrier. Nothing was stopping him from going in there and seeing Sango. His heart was torn at the thought of her dying in there; she couldn't die. Not now. She was going to save her brother and avenge her village. Then she was going to live out her life with her little brother and have lots and lots of babies with a respectable man. She was not going to die because she had saved a demon from her travel companions.

Once Koga got over his shock and watched InuYasha get bounced from the den, he rushed over to his mate and ripped his sword out of his hands securing it to his side. This only caused InuYasha to attack the barrier with his claws. Growling in frustration Koga wrapped his arms around InuYasha and dragged him back to where Ginta was barely holding back a now enraged Tora. Apparently he didn't know that his mate was on the other side of a barrier and that _did not_ sit well with him.

"I have to see if she's ok!" InuYasha argued as he struggled against Koga's arms.

"No. you have to stay out here!"

"Kujo!!" Tora roared causing Ginta to release him so he could cover his ears. That demon had a roar that could deafen you! Tora rushed to the den and began clawing at the wall beside the entrance.

"Do not move." Koga growled to InuYasha as he projected a wave of dominance over the half demon causing him to submit at once. Never had he felt that sort of power wash over him, so he settled down a little.

With InuYasha settled, Koga walked over to his dad and pried him from the den, which was easier said than done. Tora swiped his claws and snapped at him. He wanted in there! He needed to be in there! After getting a few good cuts on his arms, Koga was finally able to get a hold of his dad and dragged him back to where InuYasha was sitting. Thankfully Ara wasn't being difficult anymore and was pretty much limp in Hakkaku's arms.

_What the hell has gotten into everyone?_ Koga thought as he told Tora to sit beside InuYasha and wait. And wait they did.

By the time someone emerged from the den, InuYasha, Tora and Ara were sitting cross legged on the ground, staring at the entrance, with Koga, Hakkaku and Ginta standing behind them, ready to pounce on one of them if they made any sort of move.

With a heavy sight, Kujo was the first to emerge from the den and Tora was on him like a bee to honey. "Why wasn't I allowed in there!? What made you think for a second that I would sit obediently outside like some submissive bitch!" he bellowed and actually made the taller of the two shrink in fright.

"You had to stay outside," Kujo began to explain. "Sora was able to stop whatever those sutras were doing to her system, but she wasn't responding and her heart began to slow down. So, Sora made a really huge decision and turned her."

InuYasha spun around to look at Koga. "What does that mean?" he asked confused, but Koga ignored him and looked at Ara to see his reaction. Ara was also puzzled since he had no idea what the hell that meant.

"What does that mean?" InuYasha repeated again, this time looking at Kujo.

Kujo sighed, "It means that we were able to save her. Though she may not fully be human, she will still be the woman you know." that was all he was able to say before Tora dragged him away.

"What did they do to her!?" InuYasha shouted at Koga who was looking at the entrance to the den.

Again Koga ignored him and looked at Hakkaku, "Who did they use?"

"Ayame." he said simply and Koga closed his eyes and sighed.

"Ara…" he began, then paused. Ara looked at him expecting to be ripped apart. "Take a run." he finally said and Ara exhaled. He would live to see another day. That is, until his mother saw him and skinned him alive. With one final look towards the den, he took off without a word to any of them.

"Well, that was interesting." Ginta said a few minutes later.

Koga looked at him and smiled, "You can say that again." he muttered as InuYasha walked in front of him.

"What did they do to Sango?" he asked though a clenched jaw.

Koga sighed once more and flopped onto the ground; this day was becoming too much. "They did this thing that gave Sango a second chance at life. I don't know what they actually did, all I know is that she's going to be alive to avenge her village." he explained as best as he could since he had no idea what actually went on in that den. He also had a pretty good idea that everyone would be talking about it for a while, without knowing the full details.

"That doesn't help me Koga." InuYasha growled.

"She has been blood bound to Ayame." Ginta said causing them all to look at him. "Sora gave Sango Ayame's demon blood so her body could heal itself. Since the two sutras were so powerful, the shock of them killed most of her vital organs. Since demon blood allows the body to repair itself, it was given to Sango in hopes it would heal her. The thing is demon blood is stronger than human blood. And since it divides itself faster than normal human blood, in the coming years, Sango will become more and more demon like."

The three looked at Ginta as if he suddenly grew two heads. "How do you know that?" Hakkaku asked impressed.

Ginta shrugged, "I ask a lot of questions when Sora is around and one day I asked about blood binding a human to a demon and that's what she told me. It's very rare to see someone perform it and twice as rare for someone to survive it."

"So Sango might die!?" InuYasha asked horrified. Now Kagome and Miroku would be after the wolves for sure! First they get him and then they get Sango. Yup, they were definitely going to come screaming in, arrows flying and monk magic blazing. Great, just great.

"No." Ginta said answering InuYasha's question. "Since she's a demon slayer and has killed her fair share of demons, her body has absorbed small amounts of demonic blood that has been sprayed on her, she'll more than likely pull through this and end up taking on some of Ayame's traits." he finished with a shrug. Picking up Ayame's traits wouldn't be the end of the world, when Ayame was in a good mood she was fun to be around, and she stuck to her guns better than most demons he knew.

Koga blinked at his long time pack mate, "You amaze me sometimes; you know that right?"

Ginta shrugged and scratched his neck, "Thanks Boss."

Just then Sora walked out of the den with a smile on her face, "She's fine." she said simply and turned her head up to look at the sky; rain was on its way. "Now, if anyone goes into my den I will personally see to their gruesome death." she said sweetly before adding darkly, "Understood?"

The four of them nodded which made her smile.

"Good! Ayame is still in there and will remain in there for a while longer. Also, if you see my son, tell him I am going to kill him if he pulls another stunt like this again."

"Consider him told." Koga said with a nod.

"Good." Sora said as she rubbed her hands together. "Now, where is that crazy sister of Tora's? I need a strong, strong drink." she said as she walked away.

Hakkaku grinned and turned to the other three, "I bet Ayame never thought she'd be doing this when she came down to chew you up." he said grinning at Koga.

Koga sent him an annoyed look, "Meaning…."

"We're the pack that's always under the radar. Nothing exciting happens here. We're boring-"

"We aren't boring! We just don't like drawing attention to ourselves!" Ginta said in defence.

InuYasha smirked, "And you're doing a fabulous job with that." he chuckled causing Koga to hit his arm playfully.

"Shut up." he chuckled knowing they were all right in some strange way.

"We have company!!" Ara shouted as he ran towards the small group, who turned their noses up and began to smell the air. Ara was right, someone was on their way.

"Don't like drawing attention to ourselves my ass!!" InuYasha growled as reached for his sword that was still attached to Koga's hip and pointed the blade at the direction the scent was coming from.

"I swear Ara is never setting foot outside the dens again! He's like a little boy, bringing home anything and everything he stumbles across." Koga vowed as he glared at the spot Ara appeared from; this time he went out he just _had_ to bring home Lord of the West Sesshomaru. Fan-fucking-tastic!!

InuYasha's grip on his Tetsusaiga tightened as Sesshomaru stepped out from the trees. How he made them hide him until the opportune moment, he would never understand.  
Koga put a hand on his hip as he tried to figure out why Sesshomaru was here. He wasn't doing anything wrong. The last time he stumbled across the demon Lord was a while back and they had left on good terms, Sort of.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" InuYasha snapped as he prepared himself to fight his elder brother.

"I should ask you the same thing." Sesshomaru said coldly. "But I already know the answer."

"Why. Are. You. Here!' InuYasha repeated.

"A lively female appeared at my camp saying that my brother had found himself a mate. So, to see if this was true I followed her back here, and here you are little brother. You're sporting a mark and the attire of a wolf."

When Sesshomaru said 'lively female', Koga's brain began to run though names of every female that matched that description and after only thinking of one name he growled.

"Ana."

InuYasha looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Ana?"

Koga jerked his head towards the direction everyone seemed to be coming from, and in seconds, the 'lively female' came waltzing into the open.

"Why did you seek Lord Sesshomaru out?" Koga snapped at her once she was within smacking distance.

Ana looked at him innocently, "Because InuYasha is his brother, and therefore he should know that he's acquired a new family." she said before dancing away.

"Ana…" Koga growled after her, but there was nothing stopping that woman and before long she was out of sight. "She smiles like an angel, but has the mind of the devil."

--

DONE!! NEXT!! Sorry for the long wait. My plan is to get his puppy done by sept!

EDITED AS OF JUNE 8, 2009


	29. Self Growth

**Before you even think about reading this chapter, I must ask you to go back to 28 and reread it. I made a huge mistake and therefore had to go back and redo it, which added an extra two pages. **

**If you refuse to go back and get confused, don't say I never warned you. **

**Unless of course you've read it already and know that Ayame was used and Tora freaked out and yeah….. **

**-  
-**

**Title: **All He Wanted.**  
Chapter 29: **Self Growth.**  
Summary: **Blah, blah, blah  
**Disclaimer:** I own no rights and make no profits. Characters not from _InuYasha_ are mine however.(there's five)**  
Authors note**: After chapter ten, your beginning idea fades, and a new one is born. And when you read it… you wonder "where the HELL did I go wrong?"  
Also, this was slightly beta'd. SLIGHTLY! All mistakes are mine, what else is knew.

--

A few miles away, a little campfire was going and around it sat two humans plotting on how to get their revenge and friends back. First InuYasha was taken from them, had his mind warped and now refused to come back to them. Secondly, Sango was bewitched into falling smitten with one of Koga's pack mates, then accidentally got in the way, took an attack meant for demons and was possibly dead . The demons were going to pay for what they took from them. They were going to pay dearly. They would avenge Sango's death and they were going to take InuYasha back.

"So what's the plan?" Kagome asked turning to Miroku who was in deep thought.

"Talking didn't do much for us, so I think we treat this like any other demon slaying operation." he said after a few more minutes of pondering.

Kagome smiled, "Sounds perfect. When do we leave?"

"Now. Leave Shippo here, he doesn't need to see what we're about to do."

Kagome nodded and slowly the two humans left the little demon and walked towards the wolf dens. What they didn't see when they left where two sets of yellow eyes watching their every move, and one set of orange-yellow eyes running ahead of them to warn the demons that the humans were on the move.

--

"Alright, you came and you can clearly see that I am mated. Now you can leave." InuYasha was saying to Sesshomaru who just so happened to be at the wolf dens all thanks to the lovely, but annoying and devious, Ana.

"We still have things to discuss." Sesshomaru said walking closer to the pair. "If you cooperate it should not take us long."

InuYasha raised a curious eyebrow, "What type of things?"

"I'd rather we speak somewhere more private."

InuYasha glared at his brother, any other time they spoke it would be out in the open, so what could he possible need to say to him somewhere private? Annoying.

"Sure thing, I'll see if I can get our meeting room so you can talk." Koga said before walking off.

"Koga." Sesshomaru said causing said demon to stop and turn back to the brothers, "You are to be present also."

Koga nodded and continued on his way.

InuYasha watched every step Koga made and when he was out of sight he turned to his brother, "Now what?" he asked.

Sesshomaru ignored him and asked his own question, "When did you arrive here?"

InuYasha shrugged, "A while ago, it doesn't matter when I got here, I'm not leaving. No matter what you tell me."

"I was not going to tell you to leave." he said as he moved to stand by InuYasha's side. "Congratulations InuYasha," he said softly as he placed his hand on top of InuYasha's head, "you deserve this happiness." with that he moved away towards the direction Koga was coming back from.

InuYasha stood frozen with shock. Did his brother, his half brother, The Sesshomaru, stone hearted bastard, say something nice to him? Let alone touch him with out the thought of violence?

"InuYasha!" Koga called from the dens, "Quit standing there like a freaking rock and get over here!"

InuYasha looked towards Koga and walked over to him in a daze.

"Are you ok?" Koga asked noticing his mates dazed expression.

InuYasha looked up at him, "He said 'congratulations'. He touched my head in a loving brotherly way. Why?"

Koga shrugged, "I prefer to not spend my time in wondering why your brother acts the way he does. "

InuYasha nodded in agreement but then shook his head 'no', "Ok." he said as he suddenly became very confused.

Koga lead him to where Sesshomaru was quickly, though keeping InuYasha with his brother may not be a good idea.

"Alright, what do you want?" InuYasha asked once the three of them were alone in a room. He got over the unfamiliar brotherly love and was back to being himself. "Spit it out, we're alone now."

As much as Koga enjoyed InuYasha becoming himself again, his choice of words had him wondering if the den could survive a fight between the two stubborn dog demons.

Sesshomaru, much to Koga's relief, ignored his brother. "I just have a few questions for the two of you and once finished I will take my leave. Since I am the Lord of the West, its my duty to visit with new couples and wish them congratulations."

"I'm not in your lands, Sesshomaru, so you really didn't have to do that."

"Its also my duty as an elder brother to wish you congratulations and to seek you out and ask if you plan to fight for owner ship of the western lands."

InuYasha blinked and nearly dissolved into laughed at the thought of him owning the west. That would last a day. "No." he said and looked at Koga to see what he was thinking. "I don't want any of it. I don't want to fight you any longer." The last part was spoken to Sesshomaru, and for a split second he swore he saw a smile.

Koga on the other hand found the idea of owning the west slightly alluring, but when InuYasha looked at him and said no, it was only to remain an idea.

"Do I have your word?" Sesshomaru asked holding out his hand for InuYasha to shake.

InuYasha looked at the offered hand and then looked at his brothers face, "Truce?" he asked, he wanted to start a new life, one that meant not having to fight his brother all the time.

"To an extent."

InuYasha grinned, "You have my word." he said and gripped his brothers hand.

"Koga?" Sesshomaru addressed him next and offered him his hand. "Do I have your word?"

Koga looked at the hand and then at InuYasha and smiled. "You have my word.' he said and shook his hand.

"Excellent! Now you can leave!" InuYasha declared.

Koga and Sesshomaru both sent InuYasha disapproving looks. "That wasn't nice." Koga said with a frown.

"Yet not unlike him." Sesshomaru mused.

A knock on the wall took their attention away from scorning InuYasha, "What?" Koga asked.

"One of the wolves that we had tracking came back; they're on the move." Azar said keeping the names out but still hoping Koga understood what he was talking about.

Koga looked at Sesshomaru, "Something has come up and I must deal with it. If there is anything left to talk about please consider staying the night and we can continue in the morning."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said, "until tomorrow then."

Koga nodded his thanks before turning to InuYasha. "I know you don't want to but I need you to stay in the dens."

InuYasha was about to interrupt but Koga added a 'please', and InuYasha agreed to stay put. Koga smiled and kissed his brow, "Thank you." he whispered; giving him a quick kiss on the lips he left with Azar. Kagome and Miroku were moving towards them, they apparently weren't the giving up time. Too bad, this will be the one battle where they would have wished they stayed put.

"How long do we have?'

"Two days at least. They're coming in straight from west."

"I want sentries at each accessible path towards the dens. Keep an eye on the sky, the fox can change his shape and fly."

"What do you want us to do when we spot them?"

Koga paused and looked back in the direction where InuYasha was. He couldn't kill them, InuYasha would hate him if he did. But they did not deserve to live after what they had put him through.

"Boss?"

"Make sure they don't get past you."

"Do you want them dead?" Azar asked.

"Just make sure they don't make it to the dens." he said before walking back to InuYasha.

--

"Now what?" InuYasha muttered to himself once Koga left. Was he supposed too try and have a civil conversation with his brother? Or should he just walk away and see if he could find somewhere else to stay put .

"You could tell me about how you ended up dressed as a wolf." Sesshomaru suggested.

InuYasha studied him for a moment and then sighed, why not, and so InuYasha told his story from the very beginning.

As he told his story, Sesshomaru never said a word, nodded in key area's and kept his questions to himself. As the story came to its conclusion, Sesshomaru's questions evaporated. He knew InuYasha had some hard times, but he never would have thought his former companions would have done that to him.

"Before you say 'I told you so', I know. Humans are bad. Whatever."

Sesshomaru shrugged, he wasn't going to point that out, but at least he figured it out for himself.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" InuYasha asked after a few minutes of Sesshomaru being his silent self.

"I assume you have The Mark?" he finally asked.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "Which one." he asked.

"To Carry?"

InuYasha blushed, "Yeah…"

"Well little brother," Sesshomaru began, "you are actually much stronger than what I thought we were."

InuYasha glared at him, but let the comment pass. Koga would be proud, he didn't pick a fight. And that my friends is what we call growth.

"So what did I miss?" Koga said as he walked up to the brothers pleased that the dens were still standing and that they were alive.

InuYasha whirled around when he heard Koga and flew to his side, "I told Sesshomaru about how I ended up looking like a smelly wolf." he supplied. Hopefully now that Koga was back they could talk about something else, or you know, not talk and Sesshomaru can leave.

Koga elbowed him in the side, "Wolves don't smell." he growled.

"Sure, sure."

"Anyways, my parents would like to speak with you Sesshomaru. They should be here any-"

"Koga!!" came the familiar yell of Tora, who appeared in the doorway seconds. "Where is that-" Tora stopped mid rant when he saw Sesshomaru. " Oh…Hello." he smiled as Kujo walked showed up behind him.

Sesshomaru nodded in their direction.

Kujo at once began to size Sesshomaru up. He knew his father, great demon, powerful, if he tied his hair back, Sesshomaru would be a spitting image of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Kujo. Lord Tora."

Tora, who never saw Sesshomaru before now, was awestruck; he was so pretty, in a girly kind of way.

"Koga, could you please take InuYasha and leave us alone? We are going to be talking about you two." Kujo said bluntly before turning his back on him.

Koga glared at his back, but did what was asked of him and grabbed InuYasha's hand and lead him out the door. But, before they stepped outside, Tora grabbed InuYasha's arm.

"You have a brother?" he whispered.

"Half brother." InuYasha whispered back.

"What happened to his arm?" he asked glancing at the empty sleeve.

"I cut it off."

Tora released his arm and looked at him in part fear and part awe, "Remind me to never piss you off."

InuYasha snorted as Koga dragged him out of the room.

-

Once Koga reached their room, and only when they reached the room, did he let InuYasha go.

"So what was with that whole, 'Koga please come with me. I need to show you a tree that is growing.' about?" InuYasha asked referring to Azar coming to get him.

"Just some unusual activity coming from the west. I had them post more sentries out just in case."

InuYasha raised an unbelieving eyebrow at him but let it pass.

"What did the two of you talk about when I was gone?" Koga asked hoping to change the topic.

InuYasha shrugged, "Nothing really." he said as he knelt down onto their bed.

Koga chuckled and began to remove his chest plate, "You mean to tell me, that all you guys did was talk about how you came to dress as a 'smelly wolf'?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "No. I told you what we talked about, me coming here and what not. That's all." he said as he too removed his chest plate.

"Did he have any comment about that?" Koga asked as he laid down on his back.

InuYasha thought back and shook his head. "Nope. He just asked if I could carry babies and I told him…Oh!" his ears perked up as he remembered what happened after he told Sesshomaru that. "Guess what!"

"What?" he asked as he pulled InuYasha closer.

InuYasha grinned and straddled Koga's hips. "I had a moment of growth." he said grinning proudly.

Koga smiled, "Really?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yup. He pretty much insulted my strength, and I let it go."

"Really?"

InuYasha nodded as his fingers began to play with the waist of Koga's skirt. "Aren't you proud of me?"

Koga sat up and gently brushed his lips against InuYasha's, "Very…"

InuYasha pulled back and looked into Koga's eyes, there was something bugging him, he could see it in his eyes. "What is it?"

Koga shook his head, "What's what?" he asked.

InuYasha just looked at him, "They're coming." he said his voice falling flat. "That's why you made me stay put. What did you tell your men to do?" he asked.

Koga shook his head, "To not let them get to the dens."

"Koga…"

"I told them that if they were to step one foot inside our territory that they were going to get hurt. You were there."

"Maybe-"

"You are not going back to them." Koga interrupted knowing exactly where that sentence was going to go.

InuYasha glared at him, "How far away are they?"

"Two days if they travel by foot."

InuYasha rested his head on Koga's chest as he let the information sink in. "Two days…"

"Give or take."

"Can you make it painless?"

"I can try."

--TBC

Yup.

"Self growth!"

"I'm allowing my men to kill your old pack…."

DEJECTED!! Ouch.

This will not be done by September, since September is already over. My soul was eaten by Sims 3 and I only got it back. New projected finish date: When ever I feel like it. I'm back in school. May the moon save me.


	30. All That With Out A Drop Of Sake

**Title****: **All He Wanted**  
Chapter 30**: All that with not a drop of Sake.**  
Summary**: New summary coming soon!!**  
Disclaimer: **I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar, Sora, Tora and Kujo.**  
Authors note**: I find this chapter highly random and immensely amusing. Remember, the characters may be a little OOC.

--

The next morning InuYasha woke up and a somber mood, in a few days time Kagome and Miroku would show up and a show down between them and the wolves would happen. With out waking Koga he walked out of their den and went outside. The demons that were out kept to themselves as he walked past them on his way to the den where they were keeping Sango.

"Why so glum chum?" Sora asked as she came walking out.

InuYasha shrugged, "Is Sango doing ok?" he asked.

Sora looked back into the den, "She's doing better." she said as she looked back at InuYasha. "What's on your mind?"

InuYasha looked up at the sky and then down at her; never since she arrived had they ever had a conversation. She didn't really know much about him, and he knew nothing about her, so maybe this was a good thing.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Sure."

"I know that we know next to nothing about each other and this is the first time we've really spoken, but I need your help."

Sora nodded and invited him to sit down on a near by bolder. "What can I help you with?" she asked once they were seated.

"Before coming here I traveled with a group of humans, Sango was among that group. And for a while they were all mad about me being here and had tried to get me to come back many times. Now that Sango is here, they're coming to get the two of us back, which has caused Koga to allow his men to…. Get rid of them."

"By any means necessary?"

InuYasha nodded.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked, suddenly feeling like the pack shrink.

InuYasha took a while to answer; he didn't know what to think. A part of him wanted to run to them and carry them away from danger, while another was gleefully awaiting for the showdown. He couldn't wait to be free of them forever, but he didn't want them murdered.

"I feel torn." he finally said. "Half of me wants to protect them, while the other half wants them gone for good. But then I feel guilty for wanting them gone, and then I get angry at them for making me feel guilty and it just becomes a vicious circle of emotions."

"Well InuYasha," Sora began. "You have a problem. A really big problem. And the only thing I can think of telling you is that: all humans die. Maybe their number is up."

InuYasha looked at the ground, that really didn't help him.

"I'm sorry InuYasha. I really am."

InuYasha looked up at Sora, "Me too." he said as Sora reached over and hugged him to her chest.

That afternoon, word got out that a pair of humans attacked the border patrols. InuYasha stood by Koga's side as one of the patrols gave a play by play of what happened. They were surprised at how fast they made it to the line, and after some nasty remarks, the wolves had them cornered.

"Ginta had informed us that this woman wasn't from our time and that he heard that a well near the village of Edo lead to her time. So, as we speak we have some of our men on the way to that well with her and they are to toss her down it, and if the well takes her, they are to shove a tree down it."

"And Miroku?" Koga asked since InuYasha fell silent.

"He is at the village with a nasty reminder that it is not wise to mess with the wolves."

"Did you hurt her?" InuYasha finally said.

"We knocked her out, but other than having a nasty bump on the head, she'll live."

InuYasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Gone but not dead, that could work for him. "Thank you."

The patrol gave him a smile and left without another word.

"I am so sick of drama!" came an aggravated voice from behind the pair. The two looked behind them only to see Ayame waltzing up to them and in an instant InuYasha perked right up.

"How are you!"

"Ara owes me BIG." she declared. "What was all that about?" she added motioning to the departing scout.

"The humans will no longer be annoying us." Koga said with a smile.

Ayame shrugged, she didn't really care; it never really concerned her. "Sango is awake if you want to talk to her." she said for InuYasha's benefit.

InuYasha's eyes seemed to brighten, "Really!"

Ayame nodded, "Yup, but you might have to get past Sora and Ana to see her."

At the mention of Ana, InuYasha snarled.

Ayame was taken aback, "What's his problem?" she asked Koga.

"Oh… lets just say Ana's being her usual devilish self." Koga said with a grin.

"Sounds fun."

"Not really."

"That was rhetorical."

Koga just shrugged.

As the two of them were bickering, InuYasha had wandered to the den and at once was granted access to see Sango.

"How different is she?" Koga asked.

Ayame shrugged, "She's not well enough to walk around yet, but when she is, then you'll know."

When InuYasha walked into the room where they were keeping Sango, relief washed over him. Out of all of them, she was the only one who understood what he was going though. As quietly as he could, he knelt down beside her and ran his hand gently though her hair.

Sango began to stir, and with a flutter of her eyes, they opened. It took her a few seconds to take in her surrounding, but when she turned and saw InuYasha, she began to cry.

"I-InuYasha." she sob as she searched for his hand.

"Hey Sango." he whispered and took hold of her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I-I'm not dead." she said, her voice hoarse. "Because if I was dead, you wouldn't be here."

InuYasha smiled gently down at her, "You're alive."

"How?" she asked with doe eyes. "How?"

InuYasha shook his head, "I don't know how, but you are."

"I thought I was going to die." Sango whispered, "I really thought I was going to die. And…. And…" her words were lost as she broke down in heavy sobs. InuYasha didn't really know what to do, so he gathered her in his arms and held her close.

It took a while for Sango to stop crying, and when she did she went straight to sleep, so InuYasha gently laid her back down. Walking back outside he was surprised to see Ayame still standing where he left her and Koga.

"How is she?" Koga asked when InuYasha was at his side.

InuYasha rested his head on Koga's shoulder, "Overwhelmed." he said and looked at Ayame, "Thank you." he said.

Ayame shrugged, "No biggie. Just don't ask me to do it again."

"What did you have to do?" InuYasha asked innocently.

Ayame stole a glance to where Sango was staying, "What happened in there is between the people who were in there. I'm sorry, but I cant tell you."

"Was it that bad?" Koga asked, worried that Ayame might be emotionally effected by what happened.

Again Ayame shrugged, "I don't remember, honestly. There was a lot of smoke and smells, made your mind go crazy."

Koga and InuYasha frowned at that news, would Ayame and Sango go crazy in the future, because of what happened?

As they pondered the possibility, Ana snuck up on the three and threw her arms around InuYasha causing him to spin around and pin her to the ground.

"Nice reflexes." Ana said giggling.

"What the heck Ana!" Koga growled as he shook off the surprise and began to pry InuYasha off of her.

Ana just kept giggling, "I wanted to see what he'd do… and I was sent to gather the three of you and bring you to the meeting room."

InuYasha's grip on Ana was so strong that Koga gave up on prying him off. "InuYasha? You do realize she's enjoying this, right?"

"He's right." Ana said with a smirk.

"I know." InuYasha said as he kissed her forehead and then released her and stood up. "Lets go shall we?" he said and walked off with his arm linked with Ayame's.

"Why are we going to the meeting room?" Koga asked as he walked to said room with Ana.

"We're going to talk about the future over alcohol!"

"Oh this sounds promising."

--

Koga and Ana arrived at the meeting room only to find InuYasha and Ayame just outside the door.

"Why are you guys still out here?" he asked as he went to poke his nose though the door but InuYasha grabbed him just before he could get any body part near the door.

"Tora said to stay out here until everything was set and that if anyone went inside, there would be blood." InuYasha supplied.

Koga snorted, "That's a weak threat. If he really meant it he would have mentioned agonizing pain, just walk in." he said and just as he was about to walk though the door, Tora came out with a huge goofy grin on his face immediately scaring the daylights out of Ana.

"Get that… That… THING!! Off your face!!" she shrieked and buried her face into InuYasha's back.

Tora looked at her with confusion, but let it go seconds later. "Its ready!!" he cheered and allowed everyone to walk in. There was nothing fancy done to the otherwise boring room, besides a really nice looking table with really, really nice cushions to sit on.

"Why was Ana so afraid?" InuYasha asked once Ana released him and she took a spot at the table.

Koga shrugged, "Again, I refuse to understand the way my family acts." he said and together they took their seats on the opposite side of the table as Ana. Soon Kujo, Sora and Sesshomaru walked in and they also took seats at the table.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Tora asked from beside InuYasha as he kept his eyes glued to Kujo's form.

InuYasha looked at Tora half confused and half amused, "How elder siblings are better." InuYasha supplied.

Tora glared at his mate, "Rat bastards." he growled and then grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"Yes?"

"Lets make him jealous! You and I!" Tora said deviously wriggling his eyebrows.

"Leave InuYasha out of your schemes Father." Koga said as he gave his father a pointed look.

"Why? Its not like he notices me anymore. Ever since your brother showed up its been Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that! He wouldn't even notice we did something! Which is why we should!"

InuYasha looked at Tora with fear and moved his cup of sake away from him. "I think if you did something provocative, by yourself, he'd notice you again."

"And when he means 'by yourself', he also means, not in public." Koga added.

Tora glared at his son, "Ruin my fun. Where did I go wrong with you? Maybe I should bite him…" he mused with a psychotic grin on his face.

Koga looked at his father nervously, "Bite whom?" he asked.

"Kujo of course! One bite where his mark is and he'll be mine again."

Both InuYasha and Koga shuffled their pillows away from the scheming Tora; Kujo was going to be in for a big surprise later, oh yes he was.

A gasp from the other side of the table pulled the three of them out of their conversation.

"Since when was there two of them!?" Ayame said as she finally noticed Sesshomaru.

Ana, who was sitting beside Ayame smirked, "That's InuYasha's eldest brother, Sesshomaru."

"Brother? Then why doesn't he have those cute fuzzy ears?"

At that exact moment, InuYasha had the sudden urge to run out of the room in order to save himself from Sesshomaru's reaction.

"He's a full demon!" Sora hissed, "_Lord _Sesshomaru."

"Hmm." Ayame leaned over Sora to get a better look at Sesshomaru. "He looks kinda girly."

"Ayame!" everyone practically screamed, everyone but InuYasha, he was slowly backing away from the table. The exit was getting closer every second, Sesshomaru's temper was something he didn't want to witness right now.

"Lord of the Western Lands!" Tora hissed at the silly girl, hoping the title would cause her to shut up. "Full demon!"

"Meaning that Koga bagged the only one with the cute fuzzy ears and we're left with Mr. Normal?"

It was settled, what ever they did in that den with Sango clearly messed with Ayame's brain, Koga silently declared to himself. He could feel InuYasha shaking with fear of Ayame being torn in two.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke up, "Have you lost your manners you stupid girl." he spat with enough hatred that it was written clearly above his head that he would take great pleasure in ridding the earth of Miss. Ayame.

The room went silent.

"No, but then again, I was raised by a pack of wolves. What's your excuse?" Ayame said clearly not effected by the rolling aura of death coming from Sesshomaru. He wouldn't even dare of touching her if he didn't want two packs of wolves up his ass.

"I could kill you for your incompetence."

"Good to know."

InuYasha looked at the spot in front of her, there was no cup, meaning she wasn't drunk. There went that excuse.

"This Sesshomaru is finished. InuYasha, we will-"

"Well someone loves their name." Ayame muttered interrupting Sesshomaru. She didn't really mean to get him all riled up, but once she found that she could, she wanted to see how far she could run with it. She wasn't dead yet, so that had to be a good thing.  
She also wasn't as stupid as they might think. She had heard of InuYasha's older brother, but she always envisioned someone completely different. Someone as lively as InuYasha, not a walking stone.

Sesshomaru looked at Ayame, "And some one loves their tongue."

Ayame grinned, "Give me one night and you'll love it too."

No one moved.

No one spoke.

No one even breathed.

'She's insane!' InuYasha thought, 'She has clearly suffered some form of memory loss from that thing she did with Sango! The fact that she's alive means nothing! Sesshomaru has connections! He knows panthers and creepy wood demons! If he wanted you dead, it would be done in a seconds notice! Or he could do it himself!'

Everyone waited for Sesshomaru to say something, but he never did. He did however, allow a slight amused glint to shine in his eyes. "Good to know." he said throwing her words back at her.

Everyone relaxed as the tension in the room evaporated, InuYasha on the other hand was having a really hard time getting his heart rate back under control. It had been a while since he was in a fight and an even longer time since he was in a fight against his brother and for a second he believed that there was going to be one. There would have been no way he could have picked a side, no way in hell. Picking up his cup full of sake he downed it in one go and then grabbed the one he took from Tora and downed that one too.

"Are you going to be ok?" Koga asked as InuYasha went to drink his third glass.

InuYasha shook his head, "I will be." he said as he tossed the third glass back, and by his forth glass, InuYasha had zero cares in the world.

-

Sweat covered Sango's body and she twisted and turned every which way as she tried to shake the dream that was consuming her. In her dream she was running, running from what, she didn't know. All she knew was if she stopped running that would be the end of her. A smoke like fog danced around her feet, rolling up her legs, trying to grab at her arms. She would bat it away and it would retreat for a few seconds, but then come rolling back.

'Leave me alone!' she cried out as she kept running, but she was growing tired. Her legs started to feel like they weighed a hundred pounds each. It was getting harder and harder to lift them. But she couldn't stop, she couldn't let the fog creep up on her, she couldn't. But she needed to stop. Her legs where burning and her lungs felt as if they were about to explode.

Unfamiliar teal eyes suddenly appeared in front of her, and just as quickly disappeared.

'Hello?' she called out again, spinning in place to see if the eyes would come back. 'Is there some one there?'

Familiar golden eyes appeared next and slowly InuYasha emerged from the fog. 'InuYasha!' she cried in delight and began to run to him, but as soon as she was within touching distance he was gone. 'InuYasha!'

The fog rolled up to her arms like sleeves, 'Shush,' it whispered.

Sango looked down at her arms and tired desperately to get the rid of the fog.

'You need to stop fighting it.' The fog spoke again and when Sango looked around she found that it wasn't the fog talking, but a woman with red hair.

'Who are you! What's happening!?' she asked the woman and the more she looked at the woman, the more she began to recognize who she was. 'Ayame! What's going on?'

Ayame smiled, 'You do not need to worry. The fog will not harm you. It is trying to help you. So you need to stop fighting it. Let it consume you and you will be fine.'

Sango glanced down at the fog and then looked back at Ayame frightened, and she stopped fighting. Slowly the fog crept up to her shoulders, wrapped around her neck like a scarf and within seconds, it engulfed her in darkness and the changes begun.

--TBC

Ooh, freaky.

I have an unhealthy infatuation with fog. It so...[drool].


	31. Haunted No Longer

**Title:** All He Wanted.

**Chapter 31**: Haunted No More.

**Summary**: ??

**Disclaimer**: I own no rights to InuYasha; I only own this plot and Ana, Ara, Azar, Sora, Tora and Kujo.

**Authors note**: I'm amused way to easily. The R on my laptop is on crack!! Just thought I'd let ya'll know that…. Smile.

I cant think of a good summary. It tends to change weekly.

Please enjoy… because I really, REALLY did…

--

As the drinks began to effect the thought process of the demons, food was brought in, but for some they were too far gone to even think about eating something. Tora, who not once forgot about his plan on getting Kujo to notice him, had suddenly slammed his drink down and stalked over to his mate and spun him around. Kujo, who was in a deep conversation with Sesshomaru, was stunned when Tora spun him around.

"Tora," he began, but he was silenced by a sharp glare from his significant other.

Without saying a word, Tora straddled his lap, bent Kujo's neck to the side and bit down on his mark. The scent of blood filled the room; Tora had bitten him deeply. When Tora released Kujo's neck, he had blood running down the sides of his mouth and his eyes had changed to their demonic red.

This entire scene had scared and shocked everyone into silence, and when Tora got up from Kujo and sauntered out of the room, no one said a word when Kujo bolted after him seconds later.

"What just happened?" InuYasha asked out loud, since he found that he was the only one confused.

Ana took a sip of her sake and said bluntly, "Oh, nothing much. Tora just reminded Kujo who he belonged with, so they'll be having even more fun."

Koga turned green at the very thought of what his parents were going to be doing very shortly. InuYasha made a face and before he could take another sip of sake, Koga shoved a piece of fruit into his mouth and placed water in front of him.

"I'm cutting you off." he declared and drank the sake. InuYasha only shrugged, ate the fruit and drank the water.

"I'm going to take Sora to her room." Ana announced as she picked up the half passed out demon and skipped away.

"I think I'll retire also." Ayame said with a slight slur in her words and then walked out while calling out for Ana to wait up.

Sesshomaru put down his half empty glass of sake and cleared his throat, "We need to finish our conversation from earlier." he said.

Koga couldn't help but send him a concerned look, "Don't you think we should wait until InuYasha is not giggling like a silly girl and thinking rationally?"

Sesshomaru nodded, "It would be best if he was coherent when I tell him the information that I have been gathering for a few months now. But it cant wait much longer." he said to Koga.

"I understand. If nothing dire happens tomorrow, I'll see if I can get InuYasha back in here to finish the meeting." Koga said as InuYasha's head flopped down onto his lap.

"That would be best." Sesshomaru agreed.

"The room you were staying in is still open if you wish to spend another night here."

InuYasha perked up, "Are we having a sleep over!?" he asked, eyes shining with hope.

Koga shook his head, "I should get him to bed." he muttered as stood, pulling InuYasha up with him.

"Who knew he was such a lush."

Koga snorted, "Who knew." he said and with that said the three of them walked out, with InuYasha securely on Koga's back, he walked to his room, while Sesshomaru went to his.

Once Koga got InuYasha to their room, he dropped the half demon onto their bed, who at once fell into giggles. Koga shook his head and sighed, he was never going to be allowed to drink that much ever again.

"You are going to be so cranky tomorrow." Koga mumbled as he got InuYasha ready for bed and once they were lying cuddled together, InuYasha passed out. Little did he know, neither Koga or Sesshomaru were going to forget about this, causing it to become the newest way of making fun of him.

--

The next morning it was hard to InuYasha to get out of bed, it was even harder for him to keep anything in his stomach. In between emptying his gut, he had Koga vow to never allow him to consume that much sake ever again. It was tea from now on. Tea or nothing.

"Did you think that you were immune to hangovers?" Koga asked as InuYasha crawled back to bed after he was sure his stomach was completely empty.

InuYasha remained silent as he curled into a ball.

"You did!" Koga laughed as he took his partners silence as a yes. "Oh that's funny. Sorry to disappoint you, but demons get hangovers just like humans."

"Shut up." InuYasha mumbled as he covered his ears with his hands, everything was way too loud. "And keep it down will ya? You're so freakishly loud today."

Koga snorted and picked InuYasha up, he hadn't forgotten about the promise he made to Sesshomaru about getting InuYasha up by noon. It had to be past noon, so it was a miracle that Sesshomaru hadn't charged in demanding to speak with them.

"Put me down you flea bag!" InuYasha snarled and tried to squirm his way free, but Koga held on. "Where are you taking me! If you go fast I'll throw up on you!!"

Koga rolled his eyes, "Stop moving or I'll drop you, and we both know you'd end up on your butt because you can hardly stand."

"I could stand! If the world would just stop spinning so god damn fast!"

"Wow, someone is in a mood today ." Koga muttered as he finally reached the meeting room, where low and behold, Sesshomaru was waiting. Plopping InuYasha on one of the pillows he sat down and waited for Sesshomaru to start talking.

"I hate you." InuYasha muttered to Koga before looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru wasted no more time and dove into what he so urgently needed to tell the two imbeciles. "I have found a way to kill Naraku for good." he said, quickly sobering InuYasha up.

"How!" he demanded.

"By combining the power of our swords, we will give Naraku a mortal body and kill him."

"And how did you come across this little plan?" Koga asked nonchalantly.

"When I was patrolling my lands, my mind traveled, and began to think about the power of my Tensagia and the power of your Tetsusaiga. The power to heal and the power to kill. Naraku is a parasite. He is not alive. So we would use Tensagia to heal him and then use Tetsusaiga to finish him off."

InuYasha looked at Sesshomaru in awe, why didn't he think of that!? Of course! Sesshomaru was a genius!

"Do you know where that bastard is then?" InuYasha asked hoping that they could go try out this plan as soon as possible.

"No." Sesshomaru said, "but I have my spies keeping an eye out for any Naraku-like activity. Once we find where he is I will come collect you and we will put an end to him once and for all."

InuYasha was literally bouncing in his seat he was so excited. "Hold on." InuYasha said, his excitement draining from his face. "Are you saying that Naraku has no soul?"

Sesshomaru, "I am."

"If you heal him, you're going to have to give him a soul."

"He will be getting mine." he answered as if he was replying about the weather.

"What!?" InuYasha shouted, nearly jumping onto his brother. Even Koga was a little shocked to hear the confession.

"You're willing to die to pull this off!?" InuYasha added.

"My time on this earth is over. I tire of it."

"So you're just going to kill yourself?"

"Father did the same thing. He sacrificed himself to save you and your mother. So I will do the same to help rid the earth of Naraku."

"But… but…" InuYasha stuttered, but he couldn't come up with anything to say. How could he want to die that way?

"Unless you act like a fool, you will survive to witness the birth of your children."

InuYasha glared at him, "When Father died he had someone to rule in his place. I am not going to rule your lands."

"Which is why I got your word. I know what I am doing. There will be some one to take my place."

Koga studied Sesshomaru and then suddenly something clicked. Sesshomaru saw the proverbial light bulb go off and a glare was sent his way ordering him to keep his mouth shut.

"When you find Naraku will you come and collect InuYasha?" Koga asked, understanding that Sesshomaru didn't want InuYasha to know his plans yet. InuYasha blissfully missed the entire conversation between them.

Sesshomaru nodded and got to his feet, "As soon as I get word, you will know. Be ready to leave at a moments notice InuYasha." he said and walked out, leaving the couple to their thoughts.

"Do you think it will work" Koga asked a few minutes later.

InuYasha turned to him and sighed, "I think I trust Sesshomaru enough to think this though." He just wished there was another way to give him a soul. Why not Jaken? That made him smile; Jaken. He was annoying, no one who was sane would miss him!

Koga raised an eyebrow at the bold statement, "You trust your brother now?" Koga asked, jolting InuYasha out of his thoughts.

InuYasha leaned over and smacked his arm, "Shut up. We made a truce didn't we?"

"Ya, but, you're InuYasha and he is Sesshomaru. You two trusting each other is like… snow in the middle of summer."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and stood up, "That's a really bad comparison."

Koga chuckled and stood up also, "But you get the jest of it, right?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders.

"InuYasha?"

Said demon sent his mate a smirk, took hold of his hand and led him outside, "We have a fight to finish."

-

When Koga was absolutely sure InuYasha was asleep, he untangled himself from his embrace and snuck out of the room. It was a tad difficult to get InuYasha's mind off of the fact that Sesshomaru was willing to give his life up, even after their long fight, but after a good half hour of seduction, Koga was able make InuYasha forget. Then after a few good rounds of intense love making, he was perfectly sure that anything said in that meeting was forgotten.

Walking past Ginta and Hakkaku he motioned for them to follow and soon the three of them where heading to Edo. They had a little unfinished business with a certain human that lived there.

This wasn't exactly what Koga wanted to be doing behind InuYasha's back, he wanted InuYasha to know what he was going to do. But, a little thing he learned from Ana was that it was better to ask for forgiveness than for permission. A few days ago when one of the scouts came back and told them that they had thrown Kagome down that well and shoved a tree down it was a lie. It was a lie that Koga himself made them tell when they came to report on the 'fight'. InuYasha had bought every word, like he knew he would. To him, Kagome could never come back here again.

'_Then why is he still frightened?_' Koga thought as they raced against the sun. '_Why is he whimpering as he sleeps? Why is _her_ name coming from his lips. He knows she's gone, yet he's still frightened.'_

This was the only way. Kagome may be gone, but she was haunting InuYasha. The thought that she could find a way back hung over his thoughts like a cleaver.

"Fall back!" Koga called to his two best friends, they where just outside the outskirts of the little village. She was there, they could smell her stench all over the place. Standing still they waited for them to 'sense their evil demonic auras'.

Ten minutes, that's all it took for the stupid human woman to come running out of the village.

Predictable.

"We have a score to settle wench." Koga said as soon as Kagome stopped in front of him panting.

"What do you want?" she asked breathlessly. "You've really hurt Miroku!"

"And that concerns me how?" He asked coldly.

"You didn't have to! All you had to do was let Sango and InuYasha to come back with us!"

Koga shook his head, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. Is that all you really care about? Having your little group back together? Don't you care about their feelings?"

"I care! I care about them! I also care about us killing Naraku!"

Koga cracked his knuckles, "Well, you don't have to worry about him. We've found a way to kill him. For good. So we wont be needing your help."

"What about the jewel! What will you do with that? You need me to keep it pure."

Koga snorted, "No Kagome, we don't." he said as he began to advance towards her.

For each step Koga took, Kagome took one back, the scent of fear was pouring off of her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"You are still hurting My Love. You are slowly taking him away from me, and for that, you are going to disappear. Forever."

"He will never forgive you."

"That is where you're wrong." Came a voice from behind Koga and slowly, very slowly, InuYasha walked to stand beside Koga. He noticed when Koga had left him and it only took him a few seconds to find his scent and track him down. He wasn't really surprised to find out that the had come to Edo. Nor was he surprised to see that Kagome was still in this time. "I can forgive him, because in the end all he has done was lead me to you."

InuYasha took a few more steps closer to Kagome and she didn't even move back. "I am going to enjoy this." he whispered to her as he closed his eyes, soon his aura pulsed out once, then twice, then one last time and when he opened his eyes they were red.

Koga could hardly suppress a shiver that ran though his body when he felt InuYasha's aura roll over him. He wasn't too surprised that he had followed, he was actually hoping that he would, hoping that he would be the one to finish her. It was his right in the end.

InuYasha cracked his knuckles and in a flash had Kagome's neck in his hand, her feet dangling in the air. She tried to scream for help, but only tiny squeaks came out. Pulling her close enough so he could whisper 'Enjoy hell with Kikyo' in her ear, he drove his free hand into her chest. He moaned as he felt her blood on his hand and her heart in his fist.

Retracting his bloody fist he let her fall to the ground, with half of her throat in his other hand. Releasing her flesh he turned to Koga and chuckled before turning back around to look at the dead body. Bending down he plucked the Jewel from her possession and placed it in his pocket. Sango could look after it until it was time to destroy it.

"Did you have fun?" Koga asked ask he placed a hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

InuYasha glanced at the hand, spun around and pushed Koga against a tree a few feet away. At once Koga knew to submit to his demonic mate unless he felt like fighting, he did feel like fighting, but not when his mate was like this. When he was in his true demonic state, he knew well enough that InuYasha could kick his ass.

"Fun…" InuYasha repeated as he pressed himself against Koga's body, causing the darker demon to arch against him. Even when he was like this, Koga still found him alluring. "Yes…" he hissed as he bent his head and nipped at Koga's exposed neck.

"InuYasha?" Koga whispered in his ear causing the appendage to twitch.

"Hmm?"

"Lets go home."

InuYasha chuckled deeply, he was still letting his demonic blood rule him. "No… let's pillage."

Koga growled at his answer and threw him to the ground. Before InuYasha could get back to his feet, Koga was on top of him and in seconds bit his exposed mark causing InuYasha to submit and the demon to back off. "Home. Now." Koga panted and gave InuYasha's bleeding mark a lick.

InuYasha nodded and Koga allowed him to stand up.

"You changed into your full demon by will." Koga commented once they were on their way back to the dens.

InuYasha smiled, "And I remember everything and was aware of what I was doing."

"That's good. So you know you killed Kagome."

InuYasha chuckled and when Koga glanceed at him, he swore the half demons eyes flashed red. "And enjoyed every second."

"Though, it was slightly anti-climatic. Ripping out her heart and throat? Why not drop her from a hundred feet in the air onto rocks and then tear her part with your teeth?"

InuYasha looked at Koga in awe, "Been thinking about how you were going to kill her weren't you?"

"Well ya! Haven't you?"

"She doesn't deserve a grand death like that. Rip out the heart, and rip out her voice she used to subdue me. Simple and quick."

"Though, she deserves to suffer."

InuYasha snorted, "And hear her whine and beg? No thank you. Heart and throat. Done and done."

--

Tbc…

She's dead!

For those of you who like her, sorry.

For those of you who hate her…. -grin-


	32. Getting Ready For The End of The World

**Title**: All He Wanted.

**Chapter** 32: Getting ready for the end of the world

**Summary**: see chapter 1  
**Disclaimer**: I own no rights to InuYasha  
**WARNING**: slight mention of sex? Sure, we'll go with "slight".

**Authors not**e: You are not hallucinating. This is an update. Rejoice. And reread because even I forgot what this was about haha. Please notice the **WARNING** even though it probably sucks, I tried to not make it suck but well…. I am a tease buwhaha.

* * *

Ayame made her way to den where Sango was resting and at once she sensed something was amiss. Rushing to the human's side, she placed a hand on her forehead and gasped at how hot it was. Grabbing a nearby bowl and cloth, she began to try and reduce her fever.

Getting a fever after a blood binding was a terrible thing that often led to death. If the fever didn't die away, it would take her life.

"Sango. Sango, you must go into the fog, it's safer for you there." she whispered into her ear. "Do not try and fight it, it will only hurt you in the end."

With one hand on the wet cloth, she used her free hand to untangle Sango from her blankets. Minutes passed as Ayame watched Sango battle her fever, and soon her eyelids began to flutter.

"Hello Miss. Sango." Ayame said gently when cloudy brown eyes found hers.

"Where…?"

"You are safe remember? You are with InuYasha and Koga at the wolf dens."

"….InuYasha?"

Ayame smiled, "Yes. You spoke with him yesterday. Would you like me fetch him?" she asked gently.

Sango nodded and Ayame was gone. Within seconds, she was back with InuYasha, who also just arrive back from his little killing spree. Thankfully he was able to clean the blood off his hands.

"Sango?" he called tenderly as he sat down beside her.

Sango reopened her eyes, "InuYasha!" she whispered happily and pulled him down so he was lying beside her. "We're… alive."

InuYasha smiled and Ayame walked out, "Yes my dearest friend, we are alive. Now sleep Sango. I will keep you safe."

"Thank you…"

InuYasha did not move from her side until she woke up the next afternoon.

* * *

The next day, with the help of InuYasha, Sango was outside relaxing against a tree. With the constant care of Sora and Ana, Sango was healthy as can be, although a little weak.

"So what do you do around here all day?" Sango asked as she rested her head on Inuyasha's lap.

The half demon grinned down at the slayer, "Anything you want really."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Really? You just sit around here all day and do nothing?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Beats fighting for my life."

Sango made an agreeing sound, before standing up, "I'm going to head inside, I'm getting really tired."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'm a big girl, I can do this."

Inuyasha watched her go with a smile. It hadn't even been a full day since the change and he could already notice some differences with her features. They were all small, and not really noteworthy, but the biggest thing that changed so far, was that her ears hand a slight elfish point to them. It was a good look on her.

As he was watching his friend walk away, a body planted themselves into his lap. "Comfy?" he asked his mate, not taking his eyes off Sango until she was inside.

"Very," Koga said as he wriggled around before he was straddling his lover. "I was thinking that since you have to leave in a few days, that we make them count." He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

Inuyasha looked at him amused, "You're a strange one. Can I return you and get a different mate?" he joked and then laughed when Koga nipped his neck.

"I can change your mind," Koga purred as he began trailing kisses up and down his neck.

Inuyaha laughed as Koga tried to 'change his mind'.

* * *

The days flew by and before long Sesshomaru left to see if he could find anything on Naraku. Ayame became irritable the moment he left, and the entire pack knew that the two of them were smitten with one another, but no one dared to say a word about it; just like Ara and Sango's coupling, no one said anything. They just accepted what was going on and went about their day.

Sango was swept away in the daily life of the pack, and settled in perfectly. Having some sort of routine helped her calm herself and as soon as she got the go ahead from Sora, she was training her newish body. She was extremely excited.

Inuyasha was lying inside the den with Koga, who was trying his hardest to seduce his mate. It was working, kind of.

"By the time you seduce me, Sesshomaru will be back and I'll be leaving," Inuyasha teased.

"Do you want me to stop?" Koga snapped, arms crossed over his bare chest.

"Take off your other pelt, then we'll talk."

Koga dropped his arms to the side and with a growl, pounced on his laughing mate and ripping his furs off. "You want me mad, don't you?"

"Maybe," he grinned before wrapping his arms and legs around Koga and flipping them so he had him beneath him. "I like you better when you're blushing." He added as he removed the last of Koga's fur, and pressed their naked bodies together.

"Jerk," Koga gasped as wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him down for a needy kiss. Smirking into the kiss, Inuyasha reached down in between them and began to prepare his wolf.

"Don't need it," Koga said as he broke the kiss. "Inside, now."

Inuyahsa stopped and did what his mate asked.

"Yes," they hissed together as Inuyasha began to move in slow yet powerful thrusts.

"I swear," Koga gasped when Inuyasha sped up. "If someone walks in, I'm going to kill them."

"Agreed," Inuyasha grunted as he changed the angle of his hips, causing Koga to cry out and tighten around him.

"Do you think something happened to him?' Inuyasha asked as he and Koga basked in their post orgasmic bliss. Koga hummed and tucked himself further inside Inuyasha's side, pulling the furs snuggly against their naked bodies.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably spending a couple of day's with Ayame. You'll hear from him soon."

"But, what if-" Koga stopped him before he could go any further.

"Seriously, do I need to distract you? Because I will." He grinned as he rolled on top of Inuyasha with a devilish smile, causing the furs to slip down past his waist.

"I wish you would not," came a deep voice from the entrance way to their den.

Koga's back went ridged, and Inuyahsa tensed under him. Slowly Koga turned his head to regard the Lord of the West. "Then close your eyes," he snarled.

Inuyasha leaned up and kissed Koga's jaw, before pushing him off and to the side, "What do-what happened?" Inuyahsa asked startled at his brother's scruffy appearance.

"The lead I had was a trap." The elder demon explained. "I was ambushed."

"Is Ayame okay?" Koga asked as he wrapped a pelt around his waist.

"She's safe in the West, but we need to talk. Both of you, get dressed and meet me in hall." He walked out shortly after getting nods of confirmation from both.

"Do you think it's serious?" Koga asked as they got dressed.

"He showed up looking less than imposing, its serious." Inuyasha said as he hurried out the door.

They met up with Sesshomaru in the hall, and quickly walked to a meeting room.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked as soon as the three of them were alone.

"The lead I had was a lie. Kagura was waiting for me when I got there and ambushed me. She had more demons with him that I could handle, and so I left." Sesshomaru began, "But before I left I was able to persuade her to give up where he was."

"Meaning you choked it out of her before killing her and her minions." Inuyasha said smugly.

"Essentially," Sesshomaru had the grace to smirk. "But we need to get moving now, Inuyasha, while he's still in shock with the death of his spawn."

"Rest and then leave in the morning, heal yourself so you don't get killed right off the bat." Koga suggested and received a glare.

"I will give you two days. And then you must say goodbye Koga, because we must leave before he gathers his strength back." Sesshomaru walked out and to the room that was dubbed his.

"What if he's not there?" Koga asked as he wrapped his arms around Inuyasha waist.

"Then we go looking for him, and not give up until we find him. Sesshomaru has a mate now, his instincts will be to eliminate any and all threats that threaten Ayame and their pups." Inuyasha said as they walked back to their room.

"What are your instincts telling you?"

"To take you to our bed and calm you down."

* * *

TBC…

Expect updates! Because I am back! To finish this! No more excuses!


	33. This is Only The Beginning

**Title**: All He Wanted

**Chapter 33**: This Is Only The Beginning.

AN: I am changing things! A recent review has ignited a fire within me, and this will become what it was meant to! i will not fall off the wagon! this i swear! i am terribly sorry if this is moving really fast but, i cant help it (i probably can but i'm sorry)  
Also! slight **warning** for the tiny bit of **smut**. that is the extent of the smut i write. well done.

* * *

A solemn mood settled upon the pack the night before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were scheduled to depart, no one spoke, no one did their work, everyone just kept together, dreading when Inuyasha would leave. Every one remained in the safety of the den walls, no one dared to make a fuss or cause a scene. Anticipation was coiled in everyone's gut; was tomorrow finally be the end of Naraku? Would there finally be peace?

As the night drew on, the wolves paired up or into groups to settle down for a restless night. Ayame had appeared during the middle of the day and had refused to leave Sesshomaru's side until he had to leave. He slept with her tucked closely to his side making sure she was safe and that the future of the west was growing strongly inside her. Even though he would love to watch his child grow and possibly have more, he knew it wasn't possible. His number was up; he had to do this so that his family could grow up safe.

Koga was lying beside Inuyasha while everyone else was asleep, and was gently running his fingers though the long silver white hair.

"Inuyasha?" Koga whispered as the half demon stirred and crawled on top of him.

Inuyasha hummed as he began to trace every inch of Koga with his fingers, committing every bump and crevice to memory.

"I… I love you… you do know that, right?" Koga asked and Inuyasha stopped his trail of nips and kisses on Koga's abdomen.

Looking up into Koga's eyes, Inuyasha smiled, "Ya, I know."

Koga returned the smiled before cupping his hands around his mates cheeks and pulled him down for a gentle kiss, which Inuyasha hungrily deepened wanting to express his love for Koga without words. Quickly shedding them of their pelts, and after a few moments of hasty preparation, Inuyasha slid into the warmth of Koga's body, hopefully not for the last time.

* * *

Sweat coated their bodies as they moved together as one, coaxing out sounds from each other, silently pleading that this night to last forever.

As dawn approached everyone began to rise from their chambers, the mood hadn't changed from the night before as everyone gathered at the clearing by the den to wish the brothers good luck.

Inuyasha was wrapped up in Kogas arms, taking in as much strength that he could. Ayame had her hand wrapped tightly around Sesshomaru's as he whispered in her ear. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she listened and nodded to his words. She clung to him tighter.

"Little brother, let's go." Sesshomaru called as he broke away from Ayame, who was swept up by Tora.

Inuyasha made to pull away from Koga, but his mate grabbed his hand and placed it on his abdomen, "Come back." he whispered before Sesshomaru came toward them.

"He will," Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away, beckoning Inuyasha to follow with a tilt of his head. "As long as he doesn't do anything stupid, he'll come back."

"I love you," Koga whispered. "Forever."

"I...I love you too." Inuyasha whispered back before kissing Koga fiercely.

"Forever." Koga stated as Inuyasha pulled away from him and started after his brother.

"Forever," he agreed, never breaking eye contact with his mate.

"And you'll be back."

"You'll never even know I left."

When the brothers vanished into the trees, Koga fell to his knees. praying to who ever would listen that they would be alright.

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Inuyasha said as they ran through the forest. "What if we stopped and brought another soul-" his brother cut him off before he could finish.

"The transfer of souls has to occur right when he is healed. Otherwise it won't work. The one who wields my sword, is the one who has to sacrifice their soul."

"Couldn't we get someone else to wield it?"

"You sound as if you want me to live little brother."

"Well… I don't want you to die either!'

"Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing."

"I still think we should use your toad."

That got a bark of amusement out of the elder demon, "Just remember the plan."

The journey to the spider demons hide out took no time at all, nothing blocked their path. It was exactly like the calm before a storm. It was unsettling. They went over the plan a few times as they traveled, to make sure that they knew exactly what the other was doing down to the very insignificant detail.

"Are you sure you should leave the final blow up to me?" Inuyasha asked, "You do know I could screw everything up."

"I have faith in you Little Brother. You won't mess this up." Sesshomaru grinned.

"I still think Jaken would make a great sacrifice. Just toss him into the battle as you slice and dice away at Naraku."

Sesshomaru chuckled, shocking Inuyasha. "I do not understand your obsession with killing Jaken."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, "Have you not been living with the little shit? His whole aura pisses me off. Even his smell."

"Are you sure it is not because he stole your beloved sword?"

"That has nothing to do with my hatred. That whole thing amused me."

"Wait until he hears that, he will be crushed.'

"Funny. Are you going to tell him? Oh that's right, you won't be here!"

"But you will be, and that's what matters."

"So you keep saying."

"You will be fine. Unleash attack after attack, like we talked about. Stay clear of his attacks and you will be fine."

Inuyasha sighed loudly.

"What is it now?"

"It's not fair," he frowned. "Your kid will grow up without a father… like I did."

"You didn't turn out so bad."

Inuyasha snorted, "This, coming from the guy who tried to kill me at every possible moment."

"It's called tough love, Little Brother." came a smirk.

Inuyasha snorted at his elder brother, "I still don't think its fair." he muttered.

"The pup will have Ayame's pack, they will have your pack, and they won't be alone. No one is ever alone in a wolf pack. You should know this." Sesshomaru sighed.

A new fire ignited inside him, he would make sure the both of them lived to see the birth of the future ruler of the west. He turned to his brother determination pouring off him, "Let's go."

With a nod, they ran the last few miles at top speed. Naraku was going to die before the sun hit the horizon.

* * *

Koga was sitting in front of a dying fire, poking at the embers in hopes to bring it back to life. Ayame came up behind him and flopped down on his left.

"I swear, if Ana pokes at my stomach one more time, I will bite off her hand and eat it myself!" She fumed.

"Checking up on the mini Lord of the West?" Koga asked as he reached over and gently placed a hand on her growing stomach.

"This is redundant. Sesshomaru said it himself that we were okay, and that there was nothing to worry about. But no! Since he's going to die, Ana thinks I'll go into some sort of suspended incubation or whatever. Which I won't, because I am prepared! Have been since we found out." she ranted.

"She wants to see you," she added when Koga didn't say a word.

"There's no need. I'm fine." he snapped and poked harder at the dying fire.

"You're newly mated, the bound between you and InuYasha is fragile, and Ana only wants to make sure there's no strain. She knows what it's like, she's dealt with this hundreds of times. So please, just humor her and sit and chat about how you're feeling so she can get off both our asses."

Koga gave Ayame an amused glance, "You're funny when you're pregnant."

"I will rip off your tail and shove it down your throat if you do not get up and go see your Aunt!"

"And feisty. I think Sesshomaru rubbed off far too much on you."

Ayame let out a furious growl, "You are making me so mad! And that is not good for my pup! Go see Ana or so help me Koga, I am going to sic your father on you!"

"Ya, and what's he going to do," Koga challenged. "I am fine, okay? I'm not going to go insane and jump off a cliff because my new mate is out there risking his life to save the world."

"I will be fine because this is nothing new to me. I am used to it, and the fact that we're mated now changes nothing. He's always been brash, and thick headed, but he will be fine. He will survive this, and when he comes back you will see that your relentless nagging was unfounded. Alright?" Koga argued, his voice slowly rising until he was on his feet glaring down at his cousin.

"You say that now, but you know nothing about what it's like to feel your mate get hurt and knowing that there is nothing that you can do to help. You say you're fine and that you're used to him risking his life, but you know nothing Koga. You don't know anything." she growled again before getting up and storming away. "Go see Ana!" she yelled back.

"She's the only one who'll be able to bring you back when your soul tries to follow his." Ayame whispered brokenly before she was gone from Koga's sight.

* * *

The brothers reached the hide out midday, they didn't speak to each other for the last few miles. Everything they said, they said. It was time to get down to business.

"You ready?" Sesshomaru asked once they stood outside the perimeter of the miasma dome.

Inuyasha nodded and raised his sword above his head, "Let's get this over with.' and with a wild cry, he broke the barrier and they walked in.

It was quite, no sign of life anywhere. The village Naraku was squatting in was empty, the villager were in fact gone. The smell of death was the point that drew that home.

"I say we level all the buildings until that slimy bastard shows his face." Inuyasha suggested as he tightened his grip on his sword. Sesshomaru frowned, but took a few steps behind his brother to give him room to swing. With a grin, Inuyasha leveled the village with a few Wind Scars.

"Feel better?" Sesshomaru asked amused.

Inuyasha nodded.

"Good, it worked."

Inuyasha turned to where Sesshomaru was looking and snarled when he saw Naraku , appear out of the dust.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a sight." Naraku chuckled. "The two brothers', are working side by side."

"It's going to be the last thing you see, so you better drink up!" Inuyasha called out.

"I plan to," Naraku hissed and in a flash, him and his swarms of demons attacked.

Inuyasha quickly jumped into action and began to take on the swarm of demons, while Sesshomaru got up close and personal with Naraku. Phase one of the plan, initiated.

Attacks flew one after another, the earth was being torn up under their feet, and before Inuyasha knew it, phase one was complete and phase two was about to begin.

Sesshomaru tucked away Tokijn and whipped out his Tensegia.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru hollered as Inuyasha cut down the last of the demons, and ran to his brothers' side. Naraku was breathing heavily, injured, but not done yet.

"Ready?" Sesshomaru asked and with a quick nod, Sesshomaru raised his sword, swung, and fell to the ground as his soul flew to Naraku.

Inuyasha tightened his grip and as he saw his brother's fall to the ground lifeless, he knew it was his turn. Pushing the dull ache of his wounds to the back of his mind, he charged head first into Naraku, for the final time.

As he ran, visions of his pack entered his mind- not his pack, his family. Tora and Kujo with their crazy antics. Ana with her cheeky smile and beautiful heart. Ara and Sango, Ginta and Hakkaku, all his brothers and sisters. Sesshomaru and Ayame, with their strength and love.

And then there was his love, his soul mate. His Koga.

Koga, with his strong arms he protected him from those who sought out to harm him. His voice to sooth any and all fears that hid in his heart.

His love, that shone brightly everyday they were together.

Inuyasha raised his sword above his head, his attack on the tips of his lips.

He could do this. He could do this for Koga, for Ayame, for the tiny pup growing inside her. He would do this for the pack that cared for him. His family.

"Naraku, today you shall die." He whispered before launching into the air, ready to swing the final blow that would destroy Naraku for good.

Naraku just stood there waiting, and as Inuyasha came down, Naraku struck out his hand, and it went straight into Inuyasha's chest.

"I'm taking you with me," Naraku laughed as he ripped out Inuyasha's heart.

"K-koga," Inuyasha gasped out brokenly before everything went black.

* * *

Koga was sitting with Ana and his father when he let out a blood curdling cry. He could feel the moment Naraku tore through Inuyasha's chest as it was happening to him too.

"He's dead," he gasped out clutching onto Tora when the pain stopped. "He's gone."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNN

tbc mates! when? ...only time will tell...


End file.
